


Wooden Figures

by Andromedous



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Blood, Gore, OC insert, Original Character(s), Possible Slow burn, Tobacco use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedous/pseuds/Andromedous
Summary: Las Vistas has had a sentient shadow for years, a silent guardian of the night thought myth to some but reality to others. Yet ever since the burrow girl appeared, more light has shone on the allusive Phantom than ever before, and ever thought possible.(Check out my tumblr @other-worldy-love for updates and art of the cast!!)
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Lio Oak/Song Oak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Carvings (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a prologue that sets up the rest of the story in its most basic elements, I hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lonely souls unite to form a bond that will last a lifetime.

“Get her!”

“Do you still have her scent?”

“Does it matter? She ran into a thorny trap!”

“I don’t think any of us could fit if we even tried.”

“Yeah, not to mention I smell something... Foul.”

Their winded voices and hollow howls filled the street of the abandoned library’s front, a relic of the past the Newton Wolves would’ve thoroughly enjoyed visiting had the blackberry bushes from the past not taken over the building, turning it into a death trap of thorns and tangled branches. At least for anyone more than four feet tall and not starvingly skinny.  


The morsel they had traded for unappetizing rations managed to slip from their claws with alarmingly quick reflexes and unprecedented actions of self defense, out maneuvering them with her size and speed to the one place her eyes sighted first. A foolish move at first when considering the Wolves’ hunger for knowledge was no greater than their literal appetite, yet proved substantial when overhearing their excuses for avoiding cut up fur and coats, possibly worse circumstances with the misstep of a single paw. Though disappointment and aggravation hung in the air at their loss, they could always find food elsewhere, and set off on a hunt they knew wouldn’t end with empty hands and bellies.  


Their lost prize waited within the bushes for their howls to be out of range, yet even then she sat for one more hour, whether for extra measure or paralyzed shock she wasn’t sure. Once it had worn off however, she wiped at the tear-stained grime on her face and continued crawling through the bushes towards the other side, should there even be one. It was so dark, it felt like an ocean of oversized leaves and fruit had swallowed her, digesting her the further she traveled, she would have turned back and retraced her steps had her hand not slipped over some kind of edge. She stood still, clothes in shambles from the action and thorns as she let her eyes adjust, which didn’t take long considering light pollution had ceased to be long ago. The stars and moon casted their light through the glass dome that made up the ceiling of the long abandoned library, allowing her to finally look down and notice she had come across a set of stairs leading onto the main floor of the building. She crawled forward and carefully slid out from between the branches, heaving a heavy sigh of relief and safety.  


Wait- she took a quick glance around for any oversized spiders or threats, but only accomplished in observing the interior design of the library.  


Concrete pillars pierced through the second floor which only lined the walls rather than covering it completely, to ensure the entire building would bask in the sun’s warm light during the day. The pillars themselves were parallel in design from where it met the floor to the ceiling. Rounded like stair steps and curvy, a rich design for the scholarly. The second floor itself had tarnished bars of what was once a golden (or perhaps copper) color scheme connected through the pillars and leading down two stair cases separated on their own side of the building’s body. The shelves, protected by the second floor and ceiling, still contained a few books that had aged over the years, some with widespread emptiness from ransacking until nobody could get in anymore. There were overturned chairs and tables, the front desk containing computers that had no hope of being turned on ever again and stacks of books that were never reshelved. Lastly, there was the given organic atmosphere, potted succulents were now rampant in size in some corners and ivy clung to pillars and bars, reaching up towards the glass ceiling.  


If she could describe this sanctuary in two words it’d be symmetrical and chaotically-organized. Still in shock, she descended the stairs with caution and wrung her hands together, small childish fingers rubbing against each other for comfort she has no hope of receiving ever again. Once on the main floor she dug her heel into the ground and looked about for a place to sleep (and sob) for the night. In the middle of the library was an area seemingly dedicated to young readers. Squared off by book cases with only two shelves and bordering a carpet listing the alphabet, pillows and wooden toys scattered about. Though faded and burned from the sun, it would make a great sleeping space for the night. She pushed and folded the carpet for extra cushion, using whatever throw pillows were left to create an area for her weary head to rest upon. She would’ve lied down, yet despite how physically exhausted she was, her mind ran rampant with thoughts of that night’s eventfulness. She clutched at the front of her shirt staring at the makeshift bed, another stream of tears beginning to bubble up in her eyes had a strained cry not caught her attention.  


She whipped around in a flurry, looking desperately for the source of the noise, unanchored in her motions as she was quick to try and find a reason to defend herself.  


Was she imaging things?  


Was she going mad?  


No- the noise again- there!  


She froze and stared dead ahead at a pair of double doors she hadn’t yet noticed, overshadowed by the second floor’s balcony and almost camouflaged with more vines. The cries were strained and echoed in sorrow, tugging at her heartstrings and soon her legs, as if a puppet master had now taken control. She made quiet shuffles back to the edge of the bush, snapping off a horse for self Desiree before going off to investigate. She only stopped when she was right in front of the door, the ominous aura on the other side seeping through and making her skin tingle with fright. She had no idea what awaited on the other wise, perhaps certain death, a fate she was sure the universe wouldn’t allow her to escape that night. Another melancholy screech sounded, this time fading, as if the poor soul was giving up, and that was the push she needed to grip her weapon and press on. She pushed open the doors, which creaked under her interference, the vines falling and ripping apart as they were stretched beyond their limit.  


The room she found was like a green house, a short hall lined with desks and more bookshelves, and at the very end, a room made entirely of glass that resembled a bird cage. On the floor of said room was a mound of sticks and feathers. A nest. Curiosity pulled her fourth, the room basked in a strange green glow from the moonlight casting through the tinted windows of the glass room. The cry, closer with every step she took changed in octave, like her presence had disturbed it’s symphony of sadness. With a bit of difficulty, she grasped onto each branch and climbed the curved boundary of the nest. In a fit of strength, she toppled over the top and with a yelp, landing right on her back. She whimpered and stood, glad no sticks or the thorn had prodded at her due to the cushion of feathers surrounding the floor of the nest. Eggshells and bones alike were scattered around, shells which were way too large for any mute canary or mockingbird, which were just about human size after their own gigantification process. A bird-like whimper sounded from right in front of her, along with a series of minor shuffles. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the darkness, squinting until she could finally make out a large orb of underdeveloped feathers.  


“A... baby?”  


Her voice, small and hoarse, caused the creature before her to stir and stretch its neck out. It had the curve and appearance of a vulture, but much much larger than what past civilizations were used to. It bore a fragile appearance, squawking quietly and sniffing her. It then cautiously reached for her sleeve, the hook of its beak tugging at her arm before nipping lightly. Not enough to hurt, but cause alarm.  


“Ah-! Nope! I’m not food!”  


It retracted quickly, curling its neck back into its body and whimpering sadly. Guilt was quick to wash over her, and after a moment of contemplation, turned to leave the nest. The baby mega mute’s head perked up immediately, squawking after her retreating form. Too focused on her plan, she didn’t notice it arise on clumsy claws and attempt to follow her. Stumbling in and out of the nest and hopping after her with its four small wings spread out for balance.  


It poked its head out the double doors carefully, peering around the foreign scenery for the girl it mistook for food. Tiny grunts and strained sounds of struggle met its ears and it turned its beak towards the stairs. The girl was pulling at some sort of cluster of berries. But the thickened branches kept her from even thinking she could pull the oversized blackberry off the bush so easily, the horn discarded as it did nothing to cut at the sheer thickness of the wood. A few more clumsy tumbles and the baby vulture looked from the bush to her tiny struggling form, piecing together the situation and deciding to help. After all, the scent of the berries was delectable. It opened its beak and snapped the vine keeping the berry greedily attached to the bush, sending the unsuspecting girl tumbling down the steps with a couple grunts and yelps. Once at the bottom, she pushed the berry off her and looked to her clothes, soaked in blackberry juice, a look of contempt crossed her features at the revelation. The baby vulture sniffed at her, then opened its beak and licked a long stripe up her form, the girl groaning in disgust only to laugh and hug its beak.  


A couple more licks and she was clean, and capable of feeding her new friend. Though, she found it a little difficult when baby birds insist on being fed from above. She stood on the nearby counter, stacking a chair on top for the right height. And squeezed berry after berry into the mute’s eagerly awaiting beak, while also feasting on the sweetness herself. Bellies not only satisfied, but full as well, they retired to her previous sleeping area, the baby refusing to go back to the nest in a strange twist of fate. The girl looked down at her previously folded carpet-mattress, and selflessly smoothed it out back to its flat state. Patting the area next to her chosen sleeping spot on the squares labeled Pp, Oo, Uu, and Vv. After some hesitance at the colorful setting. The vulture settled down slowly, deflating into a ball of feathers once again as it took its time searching for a state of relaxation. Things got quiet, leaving the child alone with her thoughts once more, which were practically consuming her at this point.  


“What happened to your mama?”  
She asked suddenly, needing to form some sort of story as to why this baby was all on its own.  
“And siblings?”  


It didn’t quite understood, but she held a tone of loneliness, a feeling it was all too familiar with. It turned its beak to the glass ceiling and stared longingly at the star filled sky, the girl seemingly understanding what it was thinking, feeling.  


“You were abandoned too?”  


It squawked lowly, settling its berry-stained beak onto her lap. Surprised, she rose her hand above the curve of its head and stroked it. It’s head was boney, void of feathers with multiple eye sockets harboring it’s many magenta-colored eyes. A veil of despair befell the two, and feeling resentful of it, stared at the many thin children books lining she shelves nearby. She reached for a random one, choosing based on whichever had the most appealing cover after wiping the dust away.  
“I can’t read well, but stories always made me feel better.”  


She explained, taking on a light hearted tone to hopefully raise the spirit of anguish haunting the two poor souls. It didn’t raise its head, but the way it moved to meet her gaze signaled to her it was listening intently. She cleared her throat and opened the cover, peeling the pages apart and beginning to read the first few pages.  


“The ugly... the ugly duck... duckling.”  
She smiled in victory at being able to pronounce the title correctly, and didn’t take long in continuing to the next page.  
“Once upon... upon a... t-time? Once upon a time, thar- no- there, was a ugly duckling...”  


Her voice rung out in stutters and mispronunciations in the empty library, a sanctuary, yet it couldn’t have been more appealing to her new friend, even if the mute couldn’t fully understand, her tone of curiosity and pride once in a while relaxed the two greatly, to the point it was lulled to sleep.  


The girl, still unable to find the same solace, decided to take up another activity to soothe her nerves. She peered at the wooden figure in her grasp. Once the figure of a chef, now carved to resemble her, or as best she could given she was a mere child with artistic curiosity. She at least made sure it had her long hair, wooden in color but a brown so dark it was almost black on her head. Her own skin tone was a lighter tan than the swirl of rings taking on a more zig-zag appearance with the cuts she made using the thorn from earlier, a tool once a weapon now used to create life. She smiled in satisfaction, and set it on the floor next to the baby vulture she carved out of a wooden duck. While it was nothing extravagant, to her and her young mind it was a masterpiece, a narrative to their troubles now behind them in favor of a new beginning.  


The only thing they could do now was face the future fearlessly, and together, never to be alone again.


	2. Trouble child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom is sighted more times in a day than most see in a week, and it’s all because of a certain out-of-ground mole girl making some noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in S1 Ep1, ‘Burrow Girl’

To say Phantom was nocturnal was an understatement. She completely thrived beneath the sky opening up into the realm of space, forever elongating and painting new beauty by the second. At least that’s the theory civilization had a couple hundred years ago, Big Bang and expansion theory or something like that. Living in a library meant there was never a dull moment, whatever time wasn’t spent breathing in the fresh air of the clouds above was filled up with peaceful reading sessions or crafts involving wood. She suspected tonight would be no different. There was a light prod at her head. Which was covered by the skull of a mute deer that had perished some time during Blackberry’s adolescence, a snack of sort that was left as nothing but bones entangled within the branches of her baby crib-like nest.  


Blackberry herself was no longer an abandoned mega mute chick, but a fully grown healthy vulture, with four wings proud and strong. Her feathers gave her the appearance of a foreboding shadow when she soared through the clouds, her multiple eyes a deep purple, a color Phantom wasn’t sure originates from genes or their diet of berries. Her head, taking on the appearance of a skull from tough, tightened skin swayed as she squawked quietly. The gentle alarm allowed Phantom to sit up with slight grogginess, craning her head up to the glass ceiling to see the pinks and oranges signaling the setting sun, and morning to the duo. She reached behind her head and untied her hair, running her fingers through her shortened, messy locks and tying it up once again until she had a small ponytail sticking out the back of her mask.  


“What are you thinking? Breakfast or stretching first?”  
Phantom hummed gently, twisting her body to rub the tip of Blackberry’s beak affectionately. The bird in loaf form adjusted once Phantom was sitting up off her folded limbs, spreading her wings as best she could given the space of the building and producing a few mock flaps.  
“Stretching it is.”  


She concluded, reaching beside her for her sharpened Naginata blade and using the staff’s end to help her up. Her black and gold kimono straightened out and pooled around her when she stood, the sleeves falling to her sides to the point the ends almost touched the ground. She sheathed her weapon against her back and gestured Blackberry towards her. The bird complied, lowering her head and allowing Phantom to climb up until she mounted the nape of her neck, wherever it may be beneath the mounds of feathers covering the entirety of her body. The mute stood then, navigating her way up the interior of the building to the glass ceiling, using her claws and beak to scale her way up past the second floor until she reached the end goal. With as much gentleness as a mega mute could conjure, she pushed the glass up as if it were the manhole cover of a sewer, slipping through the opening and turning to readjust it. She had to be as careful as possible, less it crack and inevitably break, it wasn’t exactly meant to act as an opening, but the two had to find someway to escape the building the older they got. Going from a 4 foot girl to a near 6 foot woman did have its disadvantages with navigating tight spaces, and a mega mute baby versus adult size is a whole ‘nother problem on its own, but they manage.

Once on the roof of the building, Blackberry and Phantom alike took a moment to breathe in the earthly scent of the dying day. Phantom had but a moment to close her eyes and relish in the cool breeze before Blackberry stood to her full height and stretched out her wings, their diameter dwarfing that of the entire roof. There were a few audible pops as her bones stretched and shed the stiffness from their slumber in daylight, having been folded the entirety of her sleep practically locked her joints until night fell. With that taken care of, she awaited her friend’s command for take off.  


Sensing her loyal companions eagerness to fly, Phantom ran a gentle hand along her feathers before grabbing a tuft and tugging upwards, the take off command. Blackberry tilted her wings and cried out a mighty call to arms, her screech ringing for miles and serving as a warning for any who dare challenge the two. She flapped once, twice, and after gaining some air, hopped off the roof and began curving upwards.  


Phantom will never get used to this, the feeling of flight, the freedom of knowing no limits but the earth and atmosphere. The euphoria of it all escalates at night as the two soar over a plain of mountainous clouds at a height so close to the heavens she could practically dip her fingers into a galactic pool of nebular dust. She kept a firm grip on Blackberry’s feathers the higher they got from the ground, and once she broke through the clouds, she gave another tug but this time downward. Blackberry heeded the command and folded her wings in half way, her form rising a few more inches before dipping down beak first into a free fall. Phantom spread her arms and let the wind rush past her, kimono flying in the wind behind her, before pulling forward to let Blackberry know it was okay to soar again. Her wings spread back out halfway to the surface below. Catching drift of the wind and beginning a steady glide above Las Vistas.  


The adrenaline fading, solace overcame the two as per their routinely flight, the night steadily rising to cool down the earth the sun had so lovingly warmed throughout the day. Whatever light was left casted the shadows of the clouds onto the earth below, dark spots rolling over every ruined structure and passing with no mind to whoever may lie beneath their shade. An ocean of trees and small architectural outposts broke off into a decently sized town watched over by a waterfall, a rather extravagant sight Phantom merely glanced over. However, Blackberry appeared to catch sight of something else, for she stuttered in her route and chose to hover, flapping her wings steadily as means of not meeting the ground quite yet.  


“What is it that you see, my friend?”  


Phantom inquired curiously, following the vulture’s line of sight. A low rumble sounded within her chest at whatever she was staring at, and after some squinting the Phantom caught on to a peculiar sight. Not the building hanging over the waterfall, ruins were nothing out of the ordinary in this world, but it’s what was inside that had them enraptured with interest. As far as Phantom could tell, there appeared to be three figures in some sort of standoff. Well, two of them at least, the other sat half way submerged in the water watching on in sustained wonder. Interest got the better of Phantom, and with a tug slowed by hesitance, commanded Blackberry to check out the scene.

—

“Look- this is my private office. Was there an ‘enjoy the view sign’ on my door? I think not.”  
Kipo and Wolf shared a look at the information given by the frog in a suit, the former beginning to piece together why Wolf had so warned her about appearance and staying behind the pelt-clad girl. Having nothing to say in defense, Wolf took on the duty of covering up their reason for intruding on his personal quarters.  


“We’re... Megabunny hunters. We were just scouting.”  


She concluded, her lack of stutter and waver most fibbers would’ve carried allowing the foe before them to buy in to her made up position. The frog gave an exasperated ‘tsk’ and gestured for the spot remover Wolf was threatening to hurl over the open window and into a watery grave.  


“Look just- give me the spot remover and I’ll-“  
He was cut off with a screech of avian origin, but so close and so loud it shook the entirety of the building. The three shared a wide eyed gaze of paralyzed fear at what could’ve made such a noise.  


“Uhhh Wolf- what was that?”  
“I don’t know- a Megapigeon?”  
“Pigeon’s aren’t THAT loud... right?”  


Kipo was afraid to know the answer, one Wolf would’ve happily provided seeing as though Kipo had yet to encounter a mega pigeon had they not been interrupted once more, this time up close and personal. A shadow passed the front of the building, before darkness coated the inside in its entirety. Claws broke through the open windows and gripped around the rails before piercing through the water into the floor, splashing water and boxing in the two closest to the intruder. Through the windows on the side four large wings could be seen draping the sides of the office leaving the door at the other side the only means of escape.  


The intrusion shook the building, dust falling from the ceiling yet refused to break under the added weight of the mega mute that had found them. Wolf and frog alike joined Kipo as they fell backwards half submerged but it was the latter who got the first look at their intruder. He stared with wide eyes past Wolf’s head, his entire body going rigid at the terrifying presence behind her. Wolf feared nothing, yet turned slowly as not to alarm whatever awaited her attention.  


Blackberry lowered her head through the broken window carefully, sniffing about the room cautiously and sheltering the two in a protective manner. Once she caught whiff and sight of the mod frog she snorted then screeched right in his face. He screamed in reply and crawled away from the tip of that sharpened beak, back meeting the wall right next to the door which he attempted to try and practically phase through. Her neck lowered until she almost touched the surface of the water, Phantom walking up until she was almost right on the vulture’s head, the breeze from outside making her kimono wave lightly to the right. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the cowardly frog. The setting sun made her shadow stretch towards him eerily, the antlers of her masking crawling towards him as if out to draw his soul away from him.  


“The Phantom...”  


Wolf murmured, a look of awe on her usually sneered up expression. Kipo rolled her shoulders at the intense aura of the room and made a sound of discomfort. A sudden snap of fingers caught her attention and she looked up to see the previously mentioned ‘Phantom’ holding an arm up, yet her gaze at the frog remained unwavering. She pointed to the neck of her companion, where she once sat, and gestured for them to climb up. Wolf did so with fluid movements, as if in a trance, followed by Kipo who was more ambivalent about the situation than enraptured.  


“I- you should be a myth...”  
The frog finally managed to utter, to which Phantom grunted and refrained from ending him right then and there.  
“And you should be extinct.”  


Kipo took the bottle of spot remover from Wolf’s loosened grip and tossed it his way. The water splashed up from the product’s impact and had him close his eyes reflexively, yet when he opened them the building had shook with the departure of the bird, and he was all that was left. The silence had him thinking he had just imagined everything, the experience way too surreal to be reality. But the ink stain on his dress shirt proved whatever just happened was too real for comfort. He took the bottle eagerly before it could float away and sprayed at the stain, shock dissolving into frustration.  


“They’re never gonna believe me... Megabunny hunters? Yeah right! Looked more like a burrow girl to me-“  
The realization made him pause in his actions, looking back out the window and to the bottle with a sense of connectivity.  
“Huh...”

—

Sublime silence draped across the party of three, technically four when including the faithful air-bound steed they rode upon, as they soared through the sky with no clear goal in particular. Well, Wolf and Kipo have a goal, but that was momentarily discarded the second Phantom made her appearance (and existence) very much known. The two stared at the back of the aforementioned savior, wind whipping her hair behind her wildly along with the lose fabric of her attire as she stood in apparent ponder ahead of them.  


Kipo bit the inside of her cheeks in thought, brows furrowed with contemplation as to why Wolf appeared so lost in thought herself. Her gaze remained unbroken from Phantom’s form, even after she took a breath through her mask and adjusted her robe, turning to approach the duo.  


“I-“  
“Kipo, let me do the talking.”  


Wolf quickly intervened, not wanting a repeat of the Mod Frog’s reaction when Kipo gave an exclaim to his ability to talk and dress properly. Even if Wolf is basically meeting someone out of a bedtime story, the threat of others finding out about Kipo’s underground origin is very much real and something she couldn’t just push aside in all her admiration. Phantom kneeled down in front of the two girls, yellow eyes locking onto them in inspection for injuries, or something of the sort.  


“What were you two doing getting tangled up with a mod frog?”  
She then asked, voice clear as day despite the howling winds swirling around them as if she defied Mother Nature herself.  
“Like we told him, we’re Megabunny hunters who just so happened to be in the wrong place for scouting.”  
Wolf explained, her own voice unchanging as the story she made up stuck better than spider silk. Phantom nodded, taking note of the youngster’s pelt and Deathstalker staff.  
“With trophies like that I’m almost afraid to know what kind of damage you can do to a mega bunny.”  
She complimented, standing back up to guide her bird downward. As much as their company intrigued her, she’d rather rid the world of another mod frog before he gets too far from the office. As she moved away, Wolf looked to her beloved Stalkie in her arms and squeezed the metal pole, a look of pride overcoming her features.  


After manning the front of Blackberry, Phantom tugged at her feathers in search of a landing zone below, the lot of a crumbling shopping mall served as the perfect drop off. Blackberry hovered above the weed-ridden concrete me gingerly touched down, one of four wings unfolding until a ramp was created. Kipo looked down and eagerly slid down the smooth feathers with a squeak of excitement. Wolf followed, not as excitable, and landed expertly at Kipo’s side.  


“Thank you Phantom! That is your name right?”  
Kipo questioned then, tapping her chin in contemplation. Phantom shrugged as Blackberry folded her wing back in, bringing her beak forward to prod at Kipo’s form until pets were gratefully received.  
“More or less, I am whatever this world wishes for me to be.”  
“Ohh... how does ‘angel of darkness’ sound?”  
Kipo suggested with a waggle of her fingers. Phantom rose a finger and shook her head.  
“Except that. To the skies!”  
Blackberry retracted from the pets and spread her great wings, crying out before flapping them and eventually taking off with the gained momentum.  
“Show off.”  
Phantom murmured humorously, Blackberry snickering in a bird like manner as she was guided back to the waterfalls. Kipo waved off the two as Wolf inspected their surroundings, eyes widening as she came to a rather bothersome conclusion.  


“We could’ve asked her for a ride...”  


She sighed, hand coming up to slap against her head in aggravation. Kipo gave her own groan of annoyance at the revelation, arms swinging up to rub both hands down her face in exasperation.

—

When returning to the office Phantom previously encountered the mod frog she found the only thing in his absence was the bottle of spot remover sitting on the desk floating aimlessly in the waters. Weapon in hand, she took to scouting the building in its entirety for any clue as to where he must’ve gone. The only transportation these days were mutated dragonflies, but when circling the building earlier, none were in sight. So he’s either a fast one or left for backup. By now the sun had completely vanished beneath the horizon and the sky was speckled with stars, it’d be any wonder he’d bother being away from the lily pad domain so late at night. But if there’s one thing she’s learned about mod frogs, it’s that they’re pretty damn persistent.  


“And you’re sure it’s the Phantom you saw?”  
“Look- I know it sounds crazy and you don’t even have to believe me. I’m more concerned about the burrow girl and getting us a pay day.”  
“Speaking of the burrow girl, do you even know where she went?”  
“I know the general direction. It isn’t exactly the hardest thing in the world to lose sight of a giant vulture.”  


Phantom watched from a window as the three mod frogs scheming in front of the building loaded themselves into a hollowed out car and took off down the overgrown road with the tug of a dragonfly. She waited a few minutes before whistling for Blackberry, who revealed herself from the tree line nearby, her feathers acting as excellent camouflage in the forest’s bushy canopy. She jumped out the window onto her companion’s raised head and signaled for her to follow.  


What she bargained for is far better than what she will (hopefully) be getting tonight. Not one mod frog, but three won’t be seeing the light of morning tomorrow, nor ever again, and she will have three ties in her name. The two stalked after the trio of glory chasing amphibians, at a distance they couldn’t possibly be detected from but also close enough to keep them in sight. Eventually the grove broke off into the town the girl’s were last seen, but Phantom was too lost in the thrill of the hunt to pay any mind to that. Besides, the sight was a lot more different from above than where she stood on the ground below.

Phantom left Blackberry to blend with the leaves, ordering her to remain low and hidden but to also listen for her signal should she need any assistance. She took off down a grassy hill connecting to the uneven sidewalk, running across the street and jumping onto the roof of a rusted car. From there she launched herself at the wall of a convenience store placed in the block’s corner, scaling the wall expertly but quietly and flipping herself onto the roof. She was mindful of any holes that had caved in from events unknown as she traveled store tops and whatever else the relics might’ve served to past civilization. At some point she found herself rather alone, having gotten distracted when struggling to clamber up a structure abnormally taller than those surrounding it. She ducked close to the floor of the roof, careful to peer over the edge and hopefully catch sight of her unsuspecting prey, however it wasn’t sight that guided her to her targets.  


“Put the pig down right now!”  
Phantom turned to the left of here where the demand resonated, creeping over to the other side of the roof and peeping over the edge. She nearly facepalmed at who she saw.  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”  


She murmured to herself, running a hand down the nose of her mask in vexation. Down below, Kipo was slowly but surely being cornered by the three mod frogs, one holding a mute hog in her younger years while the other two wielded weapons of malicious intent. She sent a worried scan about her surroundings with a whimper, hoping to find some sort of escape route but only succeeded in watching Wolf seemingly leaving her to fend for herself. With the biggest of the amphibians approaching with sinister laughter leaking from her lips, she had to find some way of saving her and Mndu’s life. Phantom slowly reached behind her and gripped the handle of her naginata, steadily fixing herself into a position that would launch her in the way of Kipo should they attempt an attack.  


“Uh... that pig is a bloodthirsty killer- she’ll tear you limb from limb.”  
Charisma check failed.  
“Mmmyeah, I’ll take my chances.”  


And chance he took, the hog narrowed her four little eyes and gave his hand a generous chomp, causing him to first widen his eyes in surprise then screaming as the pain quickly settled in. Kipo caught the pig as she was dropped, refusing to lay waste to any seconds and immediately taking off, leaving the trio looking after her in stunned silence. Phantom herself was set into a flabbergasted state of mind, only bringing herself from her frozen body as the frogs clamored into the car in panic and set off after her. It didn’t take them long to catch up, seeing as though it was an athletic burrow girl on foot versus mod frogs in a dragonfly-driven car.  


Phantom stood and got to the edge of the building, whistling into the night air and running for the conveniently sized building from earlier. She climbed it just as a screech sounded not far behind her, jumping off the edge and landing on one of Blackberry’s outstretched talons with only a few seconds lost in the chase. It didn’t take long for them to catch up to the action, Phantom taking notice to the fact Wolf had returned with a bike added to her arsenal and Kipo sitting on the back. Blackberry cried out in exhilaration, the leader of the trio paying no mind to it in favor of launching himself after the burrow girl descending down a long series of steep stairs. That left the other two to deal with the uninvited guest now swooping down towards them.

“Go go go!”  
The tree frog cried out to his partner, who in turn, made no hesitation in commanding the dragonfly to ‘floor it.’ Meanwhile he grunted and climbed to the roof of the vehicle, baseball bat in hand and ready to swing. Phantom narrowed her eyes and jumped from Blackberry’s talon, rolling to avoid the first swing he gave and tackling him by the legs. His back arched over the windshield and hit the glass head first, his partner inside gasping before gritting her teeth and leaning out the window, mace in hand. She swung it and only succeeded in denting the roof, Phantom having moved her leg in time before it could suffer any gruesome damage.  


“Harris, get up!”  


She demanded in a flurry, paying attention to the road and swerving around a fallen tree.  


“Harris?”  


Phantom drawled out in wonder, turning to the aforementioned frog who was now lifting himself with a groan from his fallen state. He shook his head a couple times and narrowed his menacing red eyes, crying out and swinging his bat, which was caught between the antlers of Phantom’s mask and promptly ripped out of his grip with a twist of her head. He gasped at the loss of his weapon and yelped when her fist flew into his throat, the impact making him gag and spit out his tongue reflexively, all the while catching himself before he could fall off the moving vehicle.  


“Kwat, do something!”  
“I’m trying!”  
“And Kwat?”  


Phantom hummed then, rising above Harris’ hunched form as he attempted to balanced himself on the continuously swerving car. She stared down at him and drew her blade quicker than the blink of an eye, the tip pressing against the flesh of his throat threateningly.  


“I should’ve known... it’s hard to miss you two.”  
Her words confused Harris greatly, gaze full of a recognition that went unrequited on his part.  
“Hang on!”  


Kwat’s words brought him back to the present, leaning away from her weapon in favor of turning around to see what his fellow mod frog was exclaiming about. His gaze widened and he forced himself to roll forward onto the hood of the car, hands gripping the surface as he used the abilities given to him as a frog to hold himself down. Phantom tilted her head, lifting her gaze to see what he was planning only to piece it all together too late.  


“Ack-!”  


Her Yelp was cut off by a scream as Kwat swerved the car until it’s side met a railing on the edge of the road, the impact sending Phantom flying over the railing and beyond a cliff it was protecting past drivers from. A screech sounded and she whipped her head to the side to see Blackberry diving towards her from the right of her free falling state. She grunted and adjusted her position, now falling front first towards the ground with her limbs spread about to weaken the speed she descended at. Blackberry caught her meters from the ground, phantom landing in her feathers with the wind knocked out of her, but alive.  


“Good girl, Blackberry!”  
She managed to wheeze, rubbing the bird’s head in gratitude.  
“Good girl!”  


Blackberry screeched, flapping her wings to rise up against the cliff’s side. Harris and Kwat backed up as the giant bird passed in front of them, falling back and watching as she twisted her body to dive towards them. They screamed, expecting to be snatched up and eaten alive, but instead were knocked back into their car as she passed harmlessly over them, the carried air draft sweeping into them in a punishing manner. Blackberry took off from where they came, Phantom now concerned with the other frog that was with them not too long ago. He didn’t seem particularly dangerous, having freaked out over a mere pig biting his hand, not to mention he was facing off against supposed mega bunny hunters, one of which wielded the end of a deathstalker’s deadly tail.

“I knew she’d put that thing to good use.”  


And it was that weapon that had him knocked out on the ground, tongue uselessly hanging out of his mouth and covered in dirt from where he slid in the soil. Behind her, Blackberry pruned her feathers and chirped quietly beneath her breath, ruffling herself to adjust her coat then repeating the process of her self-grooming routine.  


Phantom half expected him to be long gone by now, or at least climbing up the stairs back to his companions, so when she spotted him face first in the ground at the very bottom of the steps she saw him disappear down it was a bit of a laugh-worthy shock. Bike tracks nearby added with the big red bump on his head further confirmed her theory as to what had happened here.  


The girls and their whereabouts aren’t on the top of her list of priorities, they’re alive and escaped safely, that’s all that matters to her, plus the frog is beginning to wake up,  


“Buhhh... my head...”  


Phantom rolled her eyes and turned for Blackberry, who stopped in her pruning and allowed her a way to climb on. She could kill him right then and there, but the buzzing of a dragonfly wasn’t too far. She knows her capability, but she also knows her limits.  


“Let’s go, we’re done here.”  


The frog sat up and rubbed at the bump in his head, vision hazy and senses deprived, yet the air moving wildly around him was too strong even for his numbed state of mind to block out. His arm came up and blocked the dust that swirled up at the mute’s take off, a screech sounding above him along with the heavy beat of wings in the air. When it had all faded he opened his eyes and watched a lone feather twisting and dancing in the air before landing in front of him. He picked it up curiously and inspected it, the pigment so black not even the moon’s light caused iridescence to glimmer off.  


“Jamack! You alive?”  


Harris’ voice caught his attention, the frog looking up to see the vehicle turning down a street and heading towards him. The three frog got out and stood at Jamack’s side, shifting uncomfortably at the souvenir he held in his grasp,  


“What happened to you?”  


Kwat asked upon catching sight of the red sore on his forehead. He reached up and rubbed at it gingerly, all the while twisting the feather between his fingers.  


“I don’t know, Kwat.”  
He then found the bike tracks and footsteps in front of him, the feather being discarded in favor of trying to recall what they were doing out so late at night.  
“I don’t know...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write the excerpt for episode two in here too but I thought it was getting hella long as is lmao


	3. Rude awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom’s life (and sleep schedule) begin to turn completely upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes placing during S1 Ep2, “Explosion Berries”

Compared to most nights in which Phantom and Blackberry endure a rare interaction with another resident of Las Vistas, this one is definitely note worthy. Not only due to the peculiarity of encountering the same duo twice, but also in part to the fact Phantom actually felt tired, and the night was only a little over halfway from breaking into dawn. Blackberry was steered back to the thorn encumbered library, peeking her beak beneath the metal frame of the ceiling’s window and slipping into the opening. Scaling back down to the main floor, Phantom hopped off and stretched her arms above her, Blackberry going over to the berries that had overtaken the main entrance for a snack. It was as if the library was a completely different realm, one Phantom hadn’t been familiar with since discovering it in darkness all those years ago. Not wanting to reminisce on the past, she sought a method of distraction in the form of productivity. Though the thought of a nap was no less seductive than a siren, she knew if she got just a little sleep in under the moon, she’d be awake and bothered hours after the blazing sun rose to the surface anew.  


Reaching behind her, she unsheathed her weapon and struck the nearby marble floor with the blade, slinking off the robe of her kimono, she hung it up on the erected pole, leaving her in wrapped up bandages and a pair of gray, worn-out shorts. Adult clothes were difficult to come by, especially given that she wasn’t the only adult in the world, mute or human, but she scraped by with what she could scour from the ruined world’s leftovers. She exited her nook in favor of the grand shelves lining the entirety of the library save for a few areas where ancient paintings, moldy and falling apart, were hung up. Did all humans have such powdery white hair back then?  


Her eyes poured over the various book spines sticking out at various levels of width, all similar in the fact they were dull with age and could lose a page or more if she were too rough with the texts. Most of the books left behind were undesirables, whether that be humans of the past seeking a world of fantasy to distort their crumbling reality or minds of science fretfully working to preserve future minds from a life of ignorance. She paused on a book that stuck out from the rest, its spine fanciful in text and symbol, fadingly pretty gold edges lining the border of each page creating a spectacle of shimmers under the moonlight. Tales of Horror by H.P. Lovecraft, the library bar code from long age narrowly missing the point of concealing the rest of the title. She found that most of the books left behind, the undesirables, were stories that would chill the spine and paint nightmares word after word, but given what humans were dealing with years ago, the terror of their world was nothing compared to ink on pages. They didn’t need bad dreams when being awake was unpleasant enough.  


Book in hand, Phantom went to her nook and set it on a desk, going to the opposite side to her sleeping spot and picking up the lantern that rested beside her pillow, a stack of books to the other side of it. She opened the tiny rusted door which squealed with movement, the wick inside burned from previous uses but very much still useful. She reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a bundle of dried plants and rocks that acted as a lighter, hitting them against each other until a spark ignited and fell onto the weeds. She held the growing flame to the wick and awaited for it to light, and once it did, crushed and stomped onto the dried plants until they were extinguished to ashes.  


The lantern grew luminous and lit up the entirety of her nook, its warmth reaching out and fading until it met the dim light of the moon overtaking the darkness around her like a contrasting gradient. She opened the cover of the book, shaking it gently and watching the pages unstick after being together for so long. She assumed she had already read this in the past, but the dust that flew up in an obnoxious cloud proved that assumption wrong. She waved away the fine particles before any could be inhaled and choked upon and turned the pages until chapter 1 popped up. Yet even when she began to read, an old dictionary nearby for any words she’d need help defining, she found that her thoughts were more intrusive than what she was accustomed to. Eventually it got to the tell tale irritating occurrence of rereading a single paragraph time and time again began to dull the literary mood she harbored just minutes ago.  


The thunk of her skull mask hitting the desk caught her companion’s attention who looked up with a juice covered beak and questioning squawk.  


“I’m fine, Blackberry. Just...”  


She glanced to the side where a can-sized log of wood sat, untouched save for the time she set it down a couple days ago. She reached and held it in her hand, rolling it around on her palm before sitting up. If reading won’t do the trick, perhaps crafting will. She reached under the desk for a discarded shelf that was pulled from the debris of a wooden cabinet. From it she plucked up a pocket knife and screwdriver with a pozidriv end, sharp and symmetrical, along with other makeshift tools a novice woodcarver would need, such as a rusty x-acto knife and half dismantled potato peeler. She got to work immediately, putting into form the image imprinted in her mind, as most artists would, at least to the best of ones abilities.  


Given the size of her material, it didn’t take long for her to finish the first sculpture, an obviously feminine form young and vigorous, fist held high in victory and power atop a quarter of what was left of the cylinder shaped log. She tilted her head curiously, reaching a sharpened claw out, she carved out bright eyes full of wonder into the soft wood, and flicked the shavings from under her nail. She set the figure down, pride swelling in her chest at her ability to create a near-spitting image of the strange purple hued Megabunny hunter from earlier. Her hand reached into the discarded cabinet from before, feeling around until she caught another can-sized log of wood rolling around right into her grasp. Apparently the last of her stash too, it’s probably about time she payed Molly a visit.  


She pulled it up, taking a moment to picture the image of the smaller, tough huntsman making up the other half of the pair before setting off to work. This one she actually found herself struggling with, given she was more decorated with the Wolf pelt and Deathstalker staff she held in a firm embrace. Time passed above her, the night melting away to an incoming dawn, the library which was once flooded with the moon’s pearl streaked luminescence began to liven up to a dark navy blue as the sun threatened to rise above the horizon. Blackberry approached the crafter and prodded her back insistently, Phantom waving a hand with a mumble of just a couple more touches. Blackberry rolled her eyes and retired to the other side of the nook, tucking her legs beneath her and rounding out into loaf form in preparation for a good day’s sleep. Phantom set the figure down and scratched at her throat, contemplating if any details were absent in the design, her session of ponder didn’t last long for her thoughts were intruded on by an unyielding force of nature. Blackberry drawled out a dramatic whine and tapped her beak on the marble floor, Phantom sighing and abandoning her work in favor of sleep, the feeling slowly crawling up her back and reaching for her weary eyes. She opened the lantern’s little metal door and let out a gentle breath, the breeze making the feeble flame dance before extinguishing upon the brush of death’s cold wind.  


Phantom went to her weapon and pulled her kimono from the staff, slipping it on tentatively, she wriggled her weapon until it broke free from the ground. Blackberry raised her wing as Phantom approached her sleeping spot, to which she sat down and leaned back against the avian’s body soft with under-feathers. The vulture lowered her head beneath her wing, shielding the two from the coming light, keeping them shrouded in the shadows they so loved to embrace. Phantom stared up in the darkness, unsure if she was blinking or not due to the matching void behind her lids and that around her. Yet soon, was absolute she had drifted into a restful solace.

—

The earth rumbled, shaking in response to its giant fluffy menace treading its ground. Phantom opened her eyes, thinking an earth-quake had begun to rattle Las Vistas, and waved a hand above her, her companion moving her wing in response and lifting her own head in disdainful curiosity. The sun from above burned her eyes, but she was more interested in the sensation of the shockwaves below her feet. A moment of clarity through the fog of drowsiness provided her with the evidence she needed to evaluate the situation. This was no earth quake, thank the heavens, but something much more alive. The shaking came in patterns of multiple footsteps, pausing at different intervals before moving forward just a little more. Phantom climbed up the steps to the second floor and took the sleeve of her robe to wipe away the grime sitting on the windows, peering through the clear spot, her suspicions were correct. A Megabunny, and not just any, a female, which means she is most likely a mother. This doesn’t make any sense, this particular mega bunny almost never leaves her territory, so she’s either lost a child or was driven out of her home, leaving them behind. But what could’ve driven her from the warren other than the scent of her own brood? Her eyes widened in a moment of discernment, and she whistled for Blackberry, who was up and at the railing within the second. She stepped over the tarnished railing onto her companion’s neck and set fourth to the ceiling.  


Being out in daylight was a sensation the two thought they’d never have to feel. They should be hibernating until the moon beckons for their company once more, instead they fall to their mistress, the sun, in an act of sleep schedule adultery. Once on the roof, Phantom took it upon herself to guide her half blind companion after the Megabunny, while she herself wasn’t too used to the blaring sunlight, she faired a lot better in the situation than her companion whom she raised in a life of nocturnalism. The Megabunny caught whiff of something and stared off in a certain direction, taking a couple giant steps forward as if affirming herself, then following the scent in a fit of determination. Phantom waited before tugging on Blackberry’s feathers, conducting her to the skies and Westward after the gigantified mama.  


The direction in which the mega bunny was heading came citing good and bad news. The good news is they were drawing close to her source of distress, the bad news? It was in the only place where Phantom wished never to tread upon again; Mod Frog territory. She inwardly groaned and checked to make sure she had her weapon, which was faithfully sheathed against her back and thus ready for her disposal. She had Blackberry take a detour just as they got to the edge of the lily pad ridden pond holding all Mod Frogs as their base of operations and home. There was a highway that arched across their land, broken in several places and crumbling but very much still standing, good enough for them to even live under. At both ends it met a road that roped across the hillsides separated by the waters, covered in overgrown trees and brush but otherwise visible. She touched down at one end, gesturing for Blackberry to lie low while she scouted ahead, and to make her presence known should her company be required.  


Phantom then turned to the highway, the Mega Bunny’s trail was growing closer, so her need to find the source of her affliction was on a limited time frame. She glanced across the highway for any signs of life that would alert the amphibious mafia below, and when she found none, made her way out of the woods into the exposed land. The lack of shade had her vision momentarily adjust to the sudden brightness, but with her urgency in mind, got over it quicker than what was naturally required of her. She streaked across the highway in all its potholes and abandoned cars until she heard voices, making her come to a near-screeching halt as she tuned in. By now, the Megabunny’s approach was signaled by fleeing birds and rumbling earth, a topic she suspected they would be conversing about. She peered over the edge cautiously, seething at the sight of Harris and Kwat surrounding a small group of humans bound by rope, two of which she recognized immediately and thus smacked her head in exasperation. All that trouble and they still managed to get captured...  


“Something smells funny...”  


That sickening voice of authority made her head ring.  


“Oh that? It’s like we’ve been saying all along; we’re Megabunny hunters. And right before Jamack grabbed us...”  


Wait- Jamack?  


“We found a nest of babies. Their fur is so soft...”  


Phantom shook her head in disbelief and watched as Kipo tossed out a bunched up ball of Megabunny fur from behind her back, Ms.Satori in the process gasping in horrific realization and seething out the name of that cursed frog in anger. A shadow fell over Phantom and her eyes widened, turning to see the Megabunny stop to the left of her on the other side of the highway, sniffing about before looking down.  


“That was the signal! Where’s our backup?!”  
“Mandu! You’re the backup!”  


From under the water the mute pig appeared, squealing with the Deathstalker staff firmly in her jaws, she spun and knocked Harris and Ms.Satori off their feet with each end of the weapon. The staff was then passed to Wolf, who jumped above her bound hands and caught it, stabbing the sharp end into the lily pad. She broke free using the pole, then granted the others their own release, the group collectively rubbing their wrists from the burn of the ropes. Phantom tilted her head, before snorting and chuckling in amusement.  


“Well done...”  


She hummed, but knew this was far from over. As Kipo and the others made their retreat, enraged Megabunny mom and spiteful frog on their tail, she called for her backup. She whistled into the sky and made a running start for the edge of the highway, leaping off and landing on Blackberry, who dove between the pillars of the highway and caught her.  


“Excellent catch my friend! Now, after that dragonfly!”  


Blackberry gave a screech of confirmation, beating her great black wings against the air so hard the water below grew uneven, lily pads going astray and burying resurfaced Mod Frogs beneath turbulent waves. Nearing Skyscraper Ridge, Phantom made a rather hasty decision and led Blackberry past the rabbit, pass the fly-powered car and right above the dragonfly. The party looked up as a large shadow befell them, Kipo gasping as Phantom leapt down and landed on the back of the dragonfly right behind her. A girlish scream broke through and nearly defeaned all who were unfortunate enough to be close, aka

the kids, pig and Phantom.  
“Why are you screaming?!”  
She demanded, arching over Kipo to glare at the bug steering their ride.  
“Hey, don’t blame me! I’m not the one who jumped out of my nightmares onto my steed!”  


Dave defended himself, shaking a fist like an old school New Yorker at some ruffian crossing the street without care to the taxi drivers working the ol’ 9 to 5.  


“I don’t even know you!”  
“Dave! Focus!”  


Benson demanded, the two bringing up their own argument on which way to go. Phantom rolled her eyes and whistled at her companion still flying faithfully above them, giving a hand signal to follow from above.  


“Guys!”  


Kipo exclaimed in warning, all too late as the mod frog slammed his car into the abdomen of the dragonfly, nearly crippling the poor thing. Phantom lunged forward at the force, turning to glare behind her just as they flew straight into the multitude of fallen skyscrapers, the collapsed office buildings creating a labyrinth of broken glass and debris lost to the times.  


“Why are you here?”  
Kipo asked over the wind howling past them, Phantom’s suddenly constant presence piquing her interest.  
“I really shouldn’t even be awake, however there ain’t no point in coming all this way without settling a few scores!”  


She refused to go into too many details, she may not have a lot of people to talk to in this world, but she enjoys her privacy and ability to hold her tongue when she needs to. Not to mention her run-ins with the girl rocking pink hair was beginning to grow much too frequent to be a simple coincidence. She didn’t want to be the kind to look to destiny as the source of these circumstances, but should another encounter transpire, well... let’s just say she has a way of growing attached too easily. Despite Dave and Benson expertly diving and soaring through the maze of sunk-in architecture as promised to their expertise, the mod frog managed to stay right on their backs without fault.  


“How is he still on our tail?!”  


Benson yelled out, eyes wide in bewilderment at their inability to lose the car in the fray of the Ridge. At some point they hit a hollowed out tunnel, giving Jamack the perfect opportunity to nab them, if not, then the burrow girl at the very least. He kicked out the windshield easily and without a care, taking aim before launching his tongue out towards the dragonfly.  


“Agh-! Incoming!”  
Kipo cried out as the pink muscle increased in distance at a speed that was way too rapid for comfort. Phantom stood suddenly and nabbed the muscle inches from flying past her, digging her claws in and wrapping it around her forearm, a burning glare of hate being aimed at the frog through the sockets of her mask. However she realized all too late that she had anything but the upper hand in this position. He smirked and whipped his tongue around, the lose bridge of it wrapping around and immobilizing her,  


“Shit-!”  


Phantom managed to curse out just as she was yanked off the dragonfly. Kipo attempted to grab her leg but looked to find her arms empty, she pulled at her hair in distress before a familiar musk met her nose, and she looked behind to find she still had Megabunny fur stuffed in her back pocket. A light bulb went off, now all she had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity to put it into play. Meanwhile, Phantom slammed into Jamack then down onto the hood, grunting in the process while her head swam in her skull from the unexpected maneuver on his part. When she finally got a grip of her surroundings she found he had retracted his tongue and instead held her down with a vice grip, rendering her inactive.  


“What’s the matter with you?! Helping some stinking humans- I thought you were some sort of legend, so let’s keep you in power. You help me nab them, and I’ll deliver to you whatever payment Scarlamagne will trade for that burrow girl and her people.”  


Phantom blinked at his words, silent with disbelief at his words. He couldn’t be serious- did he really think she was that foolish?  


“You sure you’re a mod frog? I think you’d make a better comedian.”  
Despite how critical he was, he forgot one small detail. Her legs. She arched her knee up off the hood and delivered a powerful kick to his gut, the mod frog choking up a yelp as the wind was knocked out of him, his loosened grip allowing her to rip one arm from his hold and punch him in the side of the head.  


“Phantom!”  


She craned her neck back, seeing Kipo toss something her way which she caught despite her vision essentially being flipped upside down. She looked in her palm to the tuft of Megabunny fur now in her possession, then past the frog writhing in pain to see the creature fast approaching.  


“You need to do some soul searching.”  


Kipo remarked towards the frog, watching on as Jamack got a grip once more only to have Megabunny fur slammed into his mouth. He made a sound of disgust, coughing and spitting up the tuft just as the mother finally got close enough to snatch him up off the car. Phantom finally sat up and watched him be taken, whistling for Blackberry who crashed into the tunnel from above with a screech, the masked crusader sliding back off the hood and onto the feathery back of her Megavulture companion.  
The unattended car was smashed into pieces as it crashed into a piece of concrete sticking up from a torn apart building.  


Kipo and the others looked up as Blackberry glided beside them, Phantom meeting their gaze with an intense stare, yet her words held nothing but appreciation.  


“Thank you, Kipo, I owe you.”  
“Will we see you again?”  
Kipo breathed out in awe. Phantom took a moment to ponder the girl’s words, and after a short moment addressed her with complacency.  
“I am not one to predict the future, but at this rate, maybe.”  


With that she gave a two finger salute and broke from the tunnel through a slit between two fallen skyscrapers, Blackberry giving her own farewell in the form of an unforgettable cry of vigor. Once outside and straying from skyscraper ridge, Phantom sighed out and patted the Megavulture’s head.  
“Let’s go home. I’m exhausted.”  
Blackberry couldn’t be more happy to hear those words, twisting in the sky gracefully, she momentarily blocked out the sun to any below before disappearing into the heavenly clouds above.


	4. Thrill of the hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom’s plan to warm Kipo goes awry, unsurprising really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during beginning of S1 Ep8, ‘Twin Beaks’ and S1 Ep9 ‘Mute-Eat-Mute World’  
> Hoh boy this is a long one, brace yourselves

It had been but a couple days and already Kipo’s upbringing was the talk of the province. Phantom wasn’t a witness to the girl and her friend’s shenanigans, but has overheard several tales surrounding the girl and her whereabouts. From the alliance with the Timbercats to her sighting in Ratland, she gave ear to it all. But to be fair, she knew Yumyan to be a bit of a softie once he warmed up to someone, as most cats went, and Ratland has a moral code of being a safe zone to humans and mutes. So in those aspects she held no concern for their safety, deciding it best she continue with her routine.

The same routine she went through day after day, night after night. A familiarity entrapped by the inability to leave her zone of comfort no matter how exciting the risk might be. It isn’t something to complain about, Blackberry seemed content with their life regiment, but it wouldn’t hurt to have more action in life outside of the occasional Mod Frog or Humming-bomber scuffle. In all honesty, it seemed to be a bit of an unreachable dream, something she was conflicted on desiring no matter how enticing the thought might be. This rumination often led to headaches, and thus, unresolved.

At least until today. 

During her fixture over Las Vistas the night before, a migration of mutes different in species at the early hours of the morning caught her attention. Enraptured by curiosity, she followed from the skies, an idea protested upon by a weary Blackberry.

“I know, I’m sorry girl, but look at them. Somethin’s goin’ on and if it has anything to do with Kipo and her friends then we have to help.”

Phantom’s own words bewildered her, what prompted the sudden need to protect those kids when they’re clearly capable of taking care of themselves? Sure they aren’t the Megabunny hunters she was led to believe but given their circumstances as mere children it’s a wonder they’ve been able to go so far in life in this antagonistic world. A bit hypocritical in all honesty, given she had nobody but Blackberry when growing up. Absolutely nobody. With that in mind, Blackberry caved in and conjured what energy she had left for the unforeseen path ahead.

—

Eventually Blackberry insisted they stop for a break, and Phantom yielded to her friend’s wishes, allowing the Mega to choose her own landing spot. She chose to stop at a lake overtaken by a multitude of beautiful aquatic flora, the water itself a spectacle of crystal clear water reflecting the sun’s rays like a mirror. Phantom hopped off her companion’s neck and went to kneel at the bank, her image staring back at her before being deformed by the tentative dip of her hands. She lifted her cupped palms up and sipped the freshwater, patient with herself compared to Blackberry who guzzled down Adam’s ale like there was no tomorrow. She didn’t blame her, she did do most of the traveling. She took another generous sip from her hands, escaped droplets of liquid trailing down the tanned skin of her throat before being absorbed into the fabric of her kimono at first contact. A flock of dragonflies flew overhead, as if disturbed, but she suspected it was an accidental rustle of a bush that had set them off. She shook her head with a snort, wiping away the excess water while the waves from Blackberry’s consistent slurping disturbed to the water. Phantom looked back to her reflection, void of emotion due to the cover of the skull she wore, and never took off since finding it in Blackberry’s crib-like nest. She ran a claw down the muzzle of it, the bone scratching slightly at the maneuver, lost in thought and memory. 

She probably would’ve never found her way back had the reflection of something passing overhead not caught her attention.

Phantom and Blackberry craned their gaze upward, a mute flamingo dark in color carrying the hollow shell of a car advancing overhead and straight forward, its two heads ensnared by reins. Ominous piano music originated from it, and it was then did she realize who its master was.  
Scarlamagne.  
The airborne steed disappeared over the tree line on the other side of the lake, one of its discarded feathers drifting downward in a dance of flips and twirls guided by the wind. She unsheathed her weapon and stuck the blade out ahead of her, the feather landing quill-first on the deadly sharp metal just inches above the water. It fell harmlessly onto its side, Phantom pulling her weapon towards her for a closer inspection. Blackberry came to her then, looking over her shoulder at the faded pink feather with a dripping beak and piqued curiosity. Phantom glanced at her and gripped her sleeve, wiping the excess water off her beak before holding the feather up to her nostrils.

“Can you get a scent, girl?”  
She inquired, the bird taking a few generous whiffs before lifting her head to inhale a matching trail left in the air. She gave a caw of confirmation, flapping her quadruple wings in robustness, the feather flying away once more but this time in a more aggressive choreography with the turbulent winds. Blackberry lowered her head once more, Phantom hastily climbing on to avoid losing the scent early into the manhunt.

The two took off after Scarlamagne, the flamingo feather ending its rollick with grace atop the lake’s still surface. 

—

Having taken a break, Phantom didn’t get to witness the many armies of mutes segregated by species gather in the specified meeting place by their mandril overlord, the closeness doing nothing to ease the pre-existing tensions amongst the tribes. One wrong move or remark and all hell would break lose, grudges being born and ended by the many weapons held by all in attendance. 

However, it was fear. The fear of falling prey to one so far off the rocker that clouded their senses, this fear is what kept them in line. They may look to Scarlamagne as some sort of savior that united all mutes, using their mutual hate towards humans as stepping stones to his position of power. However this ‘unity’ is no better than an adult watching over two troublesome siblings, the second he is out of the picture, they’re at each other’s throats. Humans looked to the mutes for taking over the world, and mutes looked to the humans for destroying it, when in reality, both sides were to blame. The mute uprising 200 years ago was a time of confusion and tension between the species, animals were suddenly conscious and much bigger, humans being a bare witness to that. This confusion is what truly ended the world, mutes couldn’t cope with their new forms and humans refused to cope with the fact they now had to share their planet with other conscious beings.

It was stupid, it is stupid.  
Which is why Phantom led her own path, refusing to pick just one side, for both were fraught with the foolish and dull-witted.  
Yet, in some miraculous way, that never stopped her from helping those who needed her most, regardless of species.

Phantom arrived just a few seconds after Scarlamagne, who was occupied in playing the end of his extravagant piano solo once greeting the mutes in attendance. It wasn’t like they had a choice, if they didn’t show up their loyalty would’ve been viciously questioned. Blackberry let out a guttural cry, landing in the back of the abandoned zoo parking lot behind the Umlaut Snäkes. The tree line not too far away swayed with the mega-mute’s touchdown, her massive size casting a foreboding shadow down in retaliation to the sun at high-noon above. The darkness highlighted the purple glow of her many eyes menacingly, which scanned the crowd analytically before slightly bowing her head. Phantom stood then, atop the edge of her friend’s feathers and looked down upon the gathering of the people, the sun centered between the antlers of her mask perfectly, as if death bore the weight of the life-giving star itself. Many in attendance were in awe of her appearance, not only as a living legend but out in the hours of daylight was well.  
How scandalous.  
The only one unaffected by her arrival was the ape himself, who played the last note of his sanguine solo and climbed up the side of the car he sat in, producing animalistic grunts in the process.

“THERE’S A BURROW GIRL ON THE LOSE!”  
Scarlamagne shouted, his frustrations evident from his indignant tone alone.  
“Pardon me, lost my composure there for a moment.”

The deranged mandril took a moment to meditate over his ailments, eyes shut and arms to his chest. He took a deep breath before reopening his eyes and unclasping his hands, one going behind his back and the other into the air as he began to preach over his schemes. Phantom rose a brow at his behavior, unamused and far from impressed.

“It was only 200 years ago that humans, like that burrow girl-“

A momentary pause and a chorus of growls, hisses and overall clamor rang into the air from the spiteful choir. 

“-kept us locked in prisons, just like this one!”

He gestured to the rusted, long abandoned zoo behind him which he stood atop of victoriously. Scarlamagne then spread his arms out, the signal for his mindless army to border him loyally as a show of power.

“Well now the tables have turned!”

With a raise of his arms, a flock of mute flamingos appeared squealing in wild chatter. Upon their backs a multitude of humans adorned in fanciful gowns and suits appeared, masks covering their faces symmetrical in expression, their hair white, powdery and almost identical in style. So humans do have hair similar to the old paintings...  
Despite having control of the reins, their steeds were far from submissive to humans, loyal only to the alpha who in itself was under the command of its primate master. Scarlamagne gestured to the row of humans flanking either side of him, using them as an example to depict the image of fantasy he seeks to make reality.

“This is how all humans should be; obedient. I can make them into an army, an army I can use to build an empire. Mutes on top, humans below!”

Rather than the crowd of mutes cheering, the hypnotized humans beside him erupted in an ensemble of muffled cheers and hollers embodying false excitement. A few clapped or rose arms of appraisal into the air, only to be silenced by a snap of his fingers. The display had those in attendance gasp in bewilderment, a few glancing behind them to witness Phantom’s reaction to the exhibit. She appeared as emotionless as ever, blinking with an unchanged aura of mystery and grandeur.

In a way, that infuriated the mutes. 

In this world you had to stick to your own kind, a promise to protect each other upon birth unless given a reason not to. The fact that she chose not to act, let alone display indifference to the manner, was sinful. However, in all fairness, one couldn’t confirm nor deny exactly what she is. She may appear human in hand and throat, but those eyes... a sickly shade of melted gold separated only by a vertical slit sharper than any materialistic blade.  
Those eyes are far from anything comprehensibly human.

But that never stopped anyone from assuming so.

“Back to that burrow girl. She can lead me to more humans, enough to rule Las Vistas! Whoever brings her to me will be rewarded with a position of power and luxury, beyond your wildest dreams! So, I ask you; do you dream big?”

Compared to earlier, a song of entranced croaks, chirps and whines filled the air rhythmically, a reaction Scarlamagne hoped for, and in a way, expected.

“I can’t hear you...”  
He pushed on, in return being met by cheers of genuine exhilaration at his proposal.  
“That’s better...”  
He murmured beneath his breath, a shadow being cast over his eyes.  
“Bring me the burrow girl!”

He prompted, the crowd beginning their mad dash to the wilderness in hopes of catching the fugitive before the others. His piercing gaze then rolled to the elephant in the lot, Phantom staring back without any sort of submission nor sign of appraisal towards him. It didn’t sit quite right with him, not in the slightest.

“And you?”  
Scarlamagne hummed, however not loud enough to stop anyone in their elated tracks from setting off in search of Las Vistas’ most wanted. Phantom tsked, snorting with a shake of her head, moving to set off with Blackberry.

“Power is but a fruit on the devil’s tree, and you’re no better than Eve.”

By turning her back, Scarlamagne found his chance and pulled from the pocket of his blazer a condensed form of his mind-controlling essence. Disturbed too much, and it is released in a gaseous cloud. With a fit of maniacal laughter, he drew his arm back and lobbed it towards her form, Blackberry rose her head in alarm and cried out, wings spread as distress swiftly took over. Phantom turned and within the blink of an eye unsheathed her weapon, spinning it at her side before crying out and launching it towards the bomb. The blade stabbed through, setting it off prematurely and releasing a pink cloud half way to its victim, a stench to behold on any mutes left below its detonation point. The speed her naginata traveled at sent the remnants of the bomb pinned to the concrete of the parking lot, inches from stabbing the toe of Harris’ polished dress shoes. The tree frog leapt with a yelp into Kwat’s arms, staring at the depth of which the blade went into the ground. 

Phantom’s rage built up without fault, her form straightening up as she glared into the very soul of the mandril, who of which huffed and turned to his flamingo.

“You’re no fun.”  
He remarked, but knew if he stayed any longer probably wouldn’t live to see the moon’s next glorious revival. He wrapped up his troop and took off into the air, back to his castle to await his prize.

Ms.Satori stared after his form, then turned to a Phantom ridden with wrath, her eyes narrowing in contemplation. Those who had watched the scene go down were quick to set off in their search for Kipo, not wanting to stick around and see the aftermath of a Megavulture’s hardy massacre. This left but a few snakes who didn’t much care for turning in a side member of their band, and the Mod Frogs. 

“Harris, Kwat.”  
The two looked to their boss, who crossed her arms and nodded to the top of the Megavulture where Phantom stood.  
“Bring her to me.”

Harris was reluctant, but otherwise didn’t go against his boss’ orders. He let go of Kwat and went to the naginata, pulling it from the ground after a couple hard tugs and grasping the black wooden pole carefully. Kwat followed after him, mace at her side in case they potentially turn into the punching bags of a rage-filled Phantom.

Speak of the devil, she paced back and fourth atop Blackberry’s skull-like head, grumbling curses to herself and switching between fiddling with her hands to gripping the sides of her head. A whistle caught her attention and she whipped around with a growl, Harris below waving to her, naginata in hand. Her focus on him, he turned to Ms.Satori and gave a thumbs up, only to get knocked down by Phantom who tackled and ripped her sacred weapon from his slimy grasp. She picked him up half way off the ground by the front of his shirt, leaning in with a menacing rumble in the back of her throat.

“Beat it, frog. If it weren’t for the rest of your vile gang being here I would’ve killed you by now.”

She seethed, before dropping him back onto the cement. He grunted and sat up, looking to Kwat with an irritated expression.

“Thanks for the help.”

“I can’t go around beating up potential business partners.”

Kwat replied, a notion Phantom caught and thus had her pause in her trek back to Blackberry. She looked behind her, Kwat smirking at being able to pull her attentiveness to the situation at hand.

“The hell do you mean by that?”

“Our boss, Ms.Satori, has a proposition we think you’ll like.”

The three turned to the frog in question, her superiority obvious despite her fly-assisted height. She crossed her arms and smirked in satisfaction, Phantom taking a vice grip to her naginata at the superiority across the Boss’ face.

—

After successfully roping Phantom into a congregation involving Ms.Satori’s plan, she found herself momentarily working in the favor of the Mod Frogs. While they were just as power hungry as the rest of the gangs in Las Vistas, they kept their head and put logic above impulsiveness, having done so countless times before being a mafia built upon business and trade. After exposing herself, it was a wonder nobody else thought to add a living legend to their Arsenal, which is exactly what Ms.Satori triumphed in doing. The deal went like this; if Phantom lent a hand in tracking down Kipo, she would get a fair share of whatever profits Scarlamagne had in store for the winner of his little treasure hunt. 

They thought it clever, and fair. Traits Phantom didn’t exactly hold in high regard when she had her own goals in mind. While she may have agreed to their arrangement, there wasn’t a speck of promise in the metaphorical contract on her end. In her plan, things would work out quite differently. After using Harris and Kwat to find Kipo, she’d end the two on the spot and take off with the girl and her friends, to a place free of the multiple packs hunting her down as they speak. They’d be in hiding for a long time, but at least they’d be alive.

Except, there was one complication to her plan, an irritating one at that.

“Jamack...”

Phantom growled beneath her breath, tracing a hand across a trail of prominent foot steps ranging from the fanciful business shoes of the aforementioned amphibian to the roughed up converse of Kipo.

“You’ve gotta be joking.”

Kwat grumbled with crossed arms, Harris not too far away rolling his big red eyes in disdain. Phantom tilted her head at the two, and asked in resentful curiosity the source of their displeasure, despite not being one to converse so casually with Mod Frogs.

“Why so sour? You should be glad he found her, now we can end our search early and part ways.”

“Actually, we have to work harder.”

“He destroyed our home, an act so unforgivable, Ms.Satori snipped his tie.”

Phantom hummed then, taking into account just how serious a snippening is amongst the Mod Frogs. To her knowledge, they don’t happen often. She looked about the abandoned town around her, just at the edge of a deep canyon filled to the brim with trash, for any clues as to where they may have gone. The footprints eventually came to an end in the middle of a dirt road, a new pattern taking over in the form of dots and disturbance of the fine particles.

“Well, it appears he has hold of a dragonfly. If he has Kipo, I suspect he’ll be heading to Scarlamagne’s palace by now. We should head in the same direction, and based on how fresh these tracks are, we’ll be catching up quite quickly.”

The two nodded wordlessly and went to their dragonfly, Harris revving it up and allowing Kwat to secure herself before taking off as per Phantom’s instructions. She herself gestured for Blackberry to lean down, climbing on and allowing the bird to turn and rise into the air after the departed insect.

—

As predicted, finding Jamack didn’t take much time or effort. The frog was sighted high in the mountainous clouds with the well pronounced burrow girl seated behind him, the two seemingly in some sort of one-sided conversation. Harris yearned to approach Jamack immediately, but Kwat rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait- let me do a quick check. Wouldn’t want to accidentally jump one of our own.”

Despite his large eyes, Harris sighed and thought confirmation would be a rather smart move. He looked over where Phantom and her companion soared beside them, gesturing to glide below the plain of clouds to prevent being seen. Both steeds dove for cover, waiting until the shadow of Jamack’s dragonfly was right above them before making a move. Kwat stood and jumped up off the back of the dragonfly, rising above the cloud for a few seconds before descending once more, remnants of the cloud whipping around her form as she held a thumbs up to the two. Harris smiled deviously.

“Uhh Jamack?”  
Kipo uttered in worry, having been the only one to spot the sudden intruder.  
“I SAID NO. MORE. TALK-! Huh?”

Jamack was cut off as Harris guided the dragonfly to the right, seemingly appearing out of thin air as whisps of cloud drifted off his form.

“Knock, knock, Jamack.”

Harris greeted with unfriendly intentions. Blackberry rose above the clouds as well, Phantom being level with the duo as she set her gaze towards Kipo. The girl gawked, a feeling of betrayal settling in her chest in the form of a dull ache. This moment was crucial... one slip up and Phantom would probably lose her to the frogs in quarrel- oh shit-

“Guh-!”

Kwat grunted as her head slammed into Phantom’s, the masked crusader stumbling back and falling off of Blackberry, who was much too big to notice when her tiny companion takes an accidental nosedive less she shout, a noise impossible to produce when one is knocked out cold upon impact. She was so focused on timing her plan right she hadn’t even noticed when the three frogs broke out in offensive quips, Jamack slamming his dragonfly into Harris’ in retaliation. The motion sent Kwat flying back and right into Phantom, but was much too focused on the two frogs gripping Kipo between them to care about their lost colleague. Phantom’s brain was in discord, switching between the rush of adrenaline at free-falling to the inky blackness of unconsciousness Kwat’s impact produced.

Blackberry continued to glide forward, assuming Phantom was still mounted on her only to be proven wrong when movement caught her eye and she looked down to the mass of falling people descending below her. She screeched when she saw Phantom plunging to the earth as well, black and gold kimono thrashing around her form from the rush of the wind. However, as fast as she was, there most likely wouldn’t be enough time before she disappeared into the forest canopy below and met her demise. A situation she’d rather avoid if only she could dive fast enough, luckily, she wasn’t the only one who cared for her well-being.

“You have to save her!”

“Why should I?!”

Jamack yelled to Kipo, glancing behind him with narrowed eyes as Kwat and Harris struggled to get a sense of their surroundings. Both duos remounted their dragonflies not too long ago, but the pace at which everyone was plummeting had a couple of them still mind-boggled, and thus, slow.

“Jamack Steinfield the Third-!”

“That’s not even my name??”

“Irrelevant! You use this dragonfly to catch Phantom or so help me!”

“. . .”

“JAMACK!”

“Alright, alright! I’ll go already!”

The two went back and fourth with Kipo coming out victorious, the ex-Mod Frog diving to the side and catching Phantom inches from meeting the tree tops. She landed on the thorax of the insect behind him, Kipo gasping and looming over her to ensure if she was even alive. Phantom came to land stomach first on the dragonfly, the darkness surrounding her vision fading as her wakefulness slowly but surely returned. The rush of the wind roused her even more, a hand that was hanging off the bug coming up to rub the skull encased around her head. Thankful she was unharmed, Kipo took this as a sign to get the hell out of there before the ex-Mod Frog and traitor start fighting over who gets her to Scarlamagne first.

“Heh, I still have the ol’ magic.”

Jamack declared in a moment of pride. Sure he didn’t care if Phantom went splat on the dirt, but the manner in which he retrieved her mid-fall was a confirmation that no matter his status, his skills will never grow dull. A sudden shift in weight alerted him, and he turned just in time to watch Kipo fall from a branch she grabbed onto seconds ago. He groaned, eyes drifting down to Phantom, who stared back like a cornered animal. Recalling her plan to assist Kipo and her friends (wherever the others may be) she narrowed her gaze at him and hissed, leaping off the dragonfly and into the forest. He rolled his eyes and swerved the dragonfly back around.

“You’re welcome for saving your life.”

He remarked to ‘no body’ in particular.

After flipping herself feet first and landing on the grass below, Phantom awaited for the hum of the dragonfly’s wings to fade then glanced around for any sign of familiar pink hair. She found Kipo below a tree, a fallen branch behind her as she sat up and struggled with the ropes binding her wrists together.

“Kipo, are you alright?”

Phantom inquired, ripping the ropes off and scrutinizing her form for any injuries related to the teen’s fall.

“A little bruised but- wait, what happened to you working with Harris and Kwat?”

Kipo questioned, taking a wary step back, Dave swaddled in her arms defensively. Phantom reached out in reassurance, toddler Dave in the girl’s arms gurgling childishly and reaching out with nubby insect arms.

“Long story but I promise I’m on your side.”

Kipo allowed Phantom to grab her wrist, the two beginning a quick pace for any sort of clearing to summon Blackberry in.

“But a certain someone just HAD to compromise my whole plan.”

She growled out, the two gasping right after when someone suddenly blocked their path. Phantom came to an abrupt stop before she could run into Jamack, Kipo colliding with her back and being covered by one of Phantom’s outstretched arms protectively not a second later. The group of four didn’t even notice the ground cracking upon his impact in favor of fabricating a stand-off into existence. Phantom snarled in resentment.

“Speak of the damn devil...”

“Ooh nice try, burrow girl, but you forget; you’re at the bottom of the food chain. And I plan on going to the top.”

Hands at his hips, Jamack thought his point had been made, however the sound of the ground splitting at their feet made his eyes widen and the group to look down in alarm.

“You fool-!”

Phantom managed to utter just as the dirt gave out completely. There was, expectantly, a moment of screaming, cut off by multiple grunts upon colliding with the ground below. Silence enveloped the group of four as momentary unconsciousness or winded lungs directed the stillness. Kipo was one of the first to regain herself, staring up at the hole they fell through. Not too far away, Jamack groaned and sat up, Dave doing the same who had recently exited his cocoon into his teen phase, most likely due to the impact.

“Ew! Why is it so dark and dusty? I’m not scared, it’s just weird.”  
He remarked, looking up. Phantom struggled to sit up, the leftovers of her previous fall mixed with fatigue put her in a near-handicapped state physically.

“Come on... work...”

She belittled herself, arms shaking as she attempted once again to stand. Her elbows gave out and she fell again, grunting as dirt flew up around her. She sighed, eyes about to fall close when the dirt ceiling above shook and a familiar cry was heard. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the hole, a shadow blocking it as Blackberry leaned down to stare into the cavity they created. Without the sun, the only light providing sight originated from the Megavulture, her eyes shone down, a dim purple glow illuminating them. She cooed softly, eyes watery in worry and relief.

“I’m okay girl, get away from the ground or the ceiling will cave.”

Blackberry did as instructed, stepping back slowly as the ground cracked beneath her weight, the clearing a more earthly version of thin ice. Phantom sighed and tried one more time, this time using her naginata to hold her ground. Lose dirt fell from Blackberry’s movements, landing onto Dave’s nose and causing him to sneeze right into his adult phase.

“Woah!”  
He cried out, scooting away seconds from being cuddled by a sleepy Megabunny youngling.

“Nobody freak out- but I think we’re in a Megabunny warren.”  
Kipo stated in a calm tone, parallel to the distress overtaking Jamack not too far away. Phantom hummed and stared back up at the opening, Blackberry audibly pacing back and fourth and trampling whatever trees were left from her landing, their roots being the only thing holding the earth together and preventing another Megavulture-sized hole being made.

“Blackberry! To the skies, and await my calling.”

Blackberry crooned hesitantly, but fell to the command and beat her wings into the air. Phantom sighed at their separation, but knew it wouldn’t last long. She turned in time to witness Jamack and Kipo’s dilemma, the latter absolutely smitten with the sight of the resting brood while the former was frozen in complete terror.

“Pathetic...”

She murmured to herself. Beneath her, the ground began to pulse, which increased into quakes as down a gargantuan tunnel the Megabunny mother’s shadow draped across the wall the closer she got. They still had time to make some sort of escape, Phantom looking around for her options when Jamack’s hysterical wailing caught her attention. She looked on as the amphibian attempted to bury himself, a hand coming up to slap against her skull in disbelief.

“Come on, Kipo. Let’s wait for the mother to pass and go down the same burrow.”

Phantom grumbled, twisting her head away from the display in second-hand embarrassment. Kipo went to follow her, only to pause and look back at the cowering frog. There was a moment of hesitance, wonder in if what she was about to do would be worth it. Eventually the goodness in her heart pushed her to help Jamack, the girl turning and rushing over to his side.  
Phantom did a double take, the urgency of the situation surging as the Megabunny mother was practically at their gates.

“Kipo!”

She hissed between clenched teeth.

“He saved your life! You owe him that much!”

Kipo seethed back, looking desperately for a plan B escape plan, all the while trying to keep a hold on a struggling Jamack. Phantom blinked at her statement, looking down in ponder. She was right. But at the same time, would he have done so if Kipo didn’t tell him to? One of the babies moved and revealed a broken sewer pipe, Kipo’s eyes widening and dragging both Jamack and Dave over. She whispered for Phantom, the woman snapping back to reality and glancing behind to see the mother yawning and preparing to lay amongst her brood. She rushed over as Kipo pushed Jamack and Dave into the pipe, Phantom then lifting the girl in by the waist and jumping in herself. Not a second later did the entry become obstructed by the mother’s dense fur, Phantom sighing out in relief. Being crushed by a sleepy Megabunny is definitely not the way she desires to go out. 

“I’m just gonna say what we’re all thinking; this dirt tastes good.”  
Dave suddenly proclaimed, crunching filling the vastness of the sewer pipe as he chowed down on whatever he grabbed before being shoved into the tunnel.

“Literally nobody is thinking that.”  
Phantom breathed in disgust, quiet chirps sounding across from her. She kicked Jamack in the leg, the frog retracting and hissing in pain.

“Get a hold of yourself!”

She whisper yelled, Jamack about to fight back had Kipo not come between them.

“Quit it! Let’s go.”

She ordered, the two falling into docile silence as she began a crawl in the only direction the tunnel allowed them to pioneer through. Jamack went to follow, had Phantom not elbowed him out of the way to follow after her first. He growled in agitation, but said nothing as he went after her, followed by Dave who was lucky enough to be able to stand given his height. Heavy silence befell the group crawling on hands and knees, the grotesque smell which would’ve stained the air in the tunnels long gone as well as whatever would’ve been it’s cause. Kipo continued on in absent mindedness, gaze unfocused as she waited for something, anything to change in scenery. What was with those two? Especially Phantom, Jamack was swayed enough to keep her from turning into a meat pancake and she didn’t even say thank you. Her brows furrowed at the thought, glancing behind her to check and make sure everyone was still in attendance (and not quietly killing each other). Phantom had her head bowed to keep her antlers from scraping the ceiling, which were inches from doing so. Jamack held the same mindless gaze as her, but when he caught sight of her, rose a brow questioningly. She went back to staring ahead, not even needing to see Dave to know he was there. His insistent crunching was the only thing breaking through the deafening silence. 

Kipo gasped as her eyes focused back on reality, inches from running into a metal grate covering the end of the tunnel. She ran a hand along it tentatively, the built up rust from moisture rubbing and flaking off at the touch of a finger, she swiped it off on her pants and hummed, a clawed hand coming to her shoulder. She pulled her head to the side, gasping again when Phantom lifted her head to stare with glowing gold eyes, draped by darkness each time she blinked.

“What?”  
Phantom remarked quizzically at her gasp, Kipo shaking her head and shuffling to press up against the side of the tunnel.  
“Uh... it’s nothing.”

Phantom crawled past her, temporarily replacing her as line leader. The woman kneeled at the grate and raked her eyes across the curved edges of it, tapping a finger on the dense metal of the pipe flooring before coming up with a plan.

“Back up.”

Sure it might make her headache worst, but she was sure once Kipo was back on the surface and away from the villain just inches beside her, then a well-earned slumber would restore her back to life. Those behind her cleared a path, Phantom backing up and launching herself at the grate head first. Her mask slammed into the metal, the crust keeping the edges fastened to the pipe shattering and allowing the pipe to open up. The slam echoed across the sewers, ringing out to its furthest reaches before coming to a death enraptured with tranquility. Phantom landed in a kneeling position, swiping off any residue from the collision as she stood and turned back to the tunnel. Kipo walked out first, followed by Dave and lastly; Jamack. Who came out tugging at his snipped tie absentmindedly, beginning an attempt to cover up the pitiful scene back in the warren with an excuse drenched in thoughts lacking effort.

“So... about what you saw back there? I-I wasn’t scared or anything, I was just...”  
The attempt didn’t last long.  
“Look- promise you won’t never, ever tell anyone about this. Ever!”

He groveled, ensure to put emphasis on his final word. His admission to vulnerability just made Kipo grow excited, the potential of a new friend being the first thing on her mind. Phantom had an amused look in her eyes, fully prepared to begin telling whoever dare to listen his little ‘secret.’

“Ooh! I love makin’ promises. Almost as much as I love keepin’ ‘em!”

Kipo swore, all smiles and positivity. It almost blinded Phantom. While the two continued talking, she stuck to scouting their surroundings. They were obviously in some sort of decommissioned sewer tunnel, the water that once flowed through the ditch cutting the ground in half now patches of mud and insignificant puddles, the only signs of life being algae and barely thriving plants that had no hope of having that long of a life down here. The darkness was obstructed by thin beams of life shining through scattered manhole covers, which isn’t a lot considering said manholes were mostly covered by grass, roots or whatever other flora overtook civilization above. She began to mindlessly walk to a particularly bright sewer cover, Kipo heading the same direction after lifting a hand into the air and catching the gentle caresses of a breeze flowing through the halls.

“Breeze is coming in from the left. We should head that way.”

Phantom heard her pipe up, finally deciding to tune into the conversation. The aforementioned wind whispered incomprehensibly in her ears, playing with stray strands of hair light enough to fly in the empty space around her. A pipe coming up ahead had her leaning to the side and avoiding it’s obscurity to the path they trekked on.

“How do you know which way is left?”  
Jamack asked, Phantom rolling her eyes at the dumb question. It isn’t that hard, plus his voice was worsening the migraine she silently suffered through currently. 

“My dad taught me! That way is left, and that way is right. This is kinda basic stuff.”

Kipo explained, Jamack tsking when she didn’t understand exactly what he was asking.

“What? No, I mean how can you see? It’s pitch black in here.”  
Not a second later, a metallic echo was heard followed by Dave exclaiming in pain. Phantom almost broke into laughter at the well timing of his accident.  
“Where is every body?...”  
He called out cluelessly.

“It is? Well you can see.”

Kipo pointed out, dodging both the question and another pipe growing out of the wall horizontally which got in the way of their path.

“Well that’s because I’m a frog, and frogs have impeccable night vision. Humans can’t see in the dark, yet you can. So...”

Before he could continue, Kipo turned, revealing a seemingly new pair eyes that definitely weren’t human in origin. Jamack gasped, that being enough to make Phantom turn around to see what he was suddenly appalled by. 

“What are you?”

“I don’t know. I could... maybe be... part mute?”

Kipo theorized in response to the frog, a hand coming up to rub at her shoulder insecurely. Phantom went to her side, having to lean down to look into her eyes. Unlike Jamack, she stared in awe, their eyes almost reflective of each other minus the difference in hue.

“Magnificent.”

She said in a hushed tone, hand coming up to hold her chin, like a professor going over an equation analytically. Dave overheard and took a blind step forward, compelled by the peculiar revelation.

“A mute? What the bug-in-a-rug?”

“You’re a human, and a mute? What kind of a freak are you?”

Jamack realized the severity of his words too late, glancing twice at Phantom who now stared with sharp pupils straight through his soul. A flame had ignited within her, howling over the throbbing affliction of her headache and scorching at a degree higher than the flames of hell. Her hand went for her weapon instantly, prepared to end him right then and there before he could take off in the direction they came from, had the girl in question not begin to speak.

“Finally-“

Kipo went to the edge of the ditch and sat down, eyes closed and head bowed in sorrow at her unprecedented place of being.

“-something we can agree on.”

The two paused in their stand off, mutually looking to a hunched over Kipo. Suddenly, the frog found himself worried about something other than... well, himself. His hands clasped in front of him, glancing to the side with inept silence before offering a to make amends regarding his previous utterance. Phantom cocked her head to the side at his sudden passiveness, sheathing her staff and looking over his shoulder as he took a step forward in approach to the girl in mourning.

“What? Do you... wanna talk about it?”

“YES! Okay so-!”

Kipo sprung up in elation at being offered the chance to rant, both Jamack and Phantom’s eyes popping open as the girl took this moment to let out all the thoughts running rampant in her head, the two adults being caught completely off guard at the energy she spoke with. She spoke of her advanced abilities in education, the awkward beginnings of her teenage years, what her dad informed her of and the symptoms she’s experienced involving her half-mute theory. At some point Phantom sniffed at the cloth of her sleeve, shrugging as she found no trace of any disgusting scents which would’ve disturbed Kipo’s heightened sense of smell. Her and Blackberry are conscious of a good self-care routine. Jamack and Phantom glanced at each other, the latter shrugging as he sent her a look of suggestion.

“You been a mute this whole time?! Am I the last one to find out?...”

Phantom rolled her eyes away from Dave, who pointed to a pipe accusingly in assumption that it was Kipo.

“But the worst part is that my best friend... hates me for it.”

Kipo turned back around, head down and still feeling miserable despite having gotten (almost) everything off her shoulders. Jamack was the first to step forward, raising a finger in question as to who she was reminiscing about.

“Okay- is that the short, intense one?”  
“Wolf. Yeah. I was afraid to tell her because I thought she wouldn’t wanna be my friend anymore. And I was right.”  
“She’s had it out for me ever since we met. I’m just gonna go ahead and say it; Wolf. Has. Issues. Ah!”

Dave jumped into the conversation once again, emphasizing Wolf’s well known spite towards mutes. Well, in all honesty, she’s spiteful of anyone around her. But especially mutes. Phantom’s vision followed the bug as he walked forward sightlessly, stumbling over the edge in response to the unforeseen drop off. Movement in the corner of her vision had her turning back to the pair to her left, Jamack working to seat himself beside Kipo with his legs over the edge, reflecting her own perched position.

“I don’t know... maybe she’s just scared.”  
“I don’t want her to be scared of me.”  
“No- not scared of you, scared of change. When you spend your whole life believing one thing and then it’s ripped away, you can do some pretty drastic stuff. Not always smart stuff.” 

Phantom’s eyes enlarged at the comfort the amphibian was providing for the girl, something she didn’t expect to come from him in the slightest. The fire within her was dying by the second, the Phoenix shrinking into a more docile state with the passing rage. It was like her third eye opened for the first time in her life, clarity offering insight to Kipo’s idealism of redemption and friendship. Phantom looked down in guilt, her spite for Jamack momentarily forgotten as she went to the other side of Kipo and joined them in sitting down. But rather than bend her legs over the ledge, she tucked them beneath her form in a meditative position, her Kimono spreading around her, some of the cloth pouring over the ditch but never reaching the mud below. However, the ex-mod frog had his own moment of clarity while they spoke, and found that growing soft is not the way he will earn his position beside Scarlamagne.

“S-so what I’m saying is; she’s weak right now. Perfect time to use your mute powers to hunt her down, and break her! Or... use your physical supremacy to become queen of the humans and make her your servant. You’re welcome.”

Phantom let out a long sigh, lifting her head up in exasperation  
“Moment ruined.”  
She muttered, Kipo giggling before coming to a conclusion on how to restore her relationship with Wolf. Phantom had no idea what had happened between her and the pelt-clad warrior, but found that this was most likely the origin of her absence. Kipo’s bleak attitude dissolved, her smile returned once more at being able to come to a resolve regarding her current situation.

“I think I’ll just give her some time. You made a really good point, Jamack. She’s probably just scared.”  
“I said that?”  
Jamack inquired doubtfully, leaning back on his palms. Kipo mirrored his movements, displaying that she was truly listening and nodded to him in a proud manner.  
“That doesn’t sound like me.”  
He was right, that didn’t sound like him. Phantom hasn’t had... much... interaction with him. But- from what she’s witnessed, he’s just like any other mute in the modern age; power hungry. Yet, when you take away that primal need to be on top of the food chain... then what is left? Her eyes, closed in thought, opened when Dave suddenly sounded from right in front of her.

“Hey, Jamack! How much height can you get?”

Dave asked, pointing up. It was then did Phantom remember why they chose this particular spot to sit. She trailed her gaze up the thin beams of light leaking in from the manhole cover blocking the exit up a tunnel dug into the ceiling. A hand came up to hold her head, rubbing the bone of her mask as she mumbled to herself about her forgetfulness, which wasn’t something that happened often. The pair beside her vex her greatly.

“Oh. Get on.”  
Jamack sighed out, standing and holding a hand out to Kipo. She took it, the frog helping her climb onto his back before jumping into the ditch and picking up Dave to climb on as well.  
“You coming?”  
Kipo asked Phantom, who was slow to rise from her contemplative position.  
“Yes. But I am not touching him.”  
She huffed, glaring down at Jamack. The frog rolled his eyes, refusing to send anything back and instead jumping up to grab hold of the ladder attached to the side of the vertical tunnel. Once he was far up enough she followed suit, launching herself off the edge of the platform they once sat on and grabbing the bottom of the ladder. Light flooded her then as Kipo pushed the sewer cover off the exit, Jamack climbing the rest of the way up. Phantom followed suit, the group flopping onto the grass and breathing in fresh air that wasn’t stifled with moisture and mold.

“So... what happens now?”  
Kipo asked, scared for the answer, and she had every right to be. 

“Now I hand you over to Scarlamagne, attain the power I so rightfully deserve and get revenge on anyone who has ever wronged me!”  
Jamack stated confidently.

“Seriously- after all that?! I was hoping you’d say... ‘now we turn around, find Wolf, and convince her to let you braid her hair’”  
The girl sputtered, imitating a poor impression of the frog, the act failing to amuse him in any way, shape, or form. A familiar tune in the air caught his attention, a dubstep bee buzzing with its natural wavelength appearing from the woods and hovering around Jamack as if it had a personal vendetta against him. Looks like it and Phantom have something in common. The frog struggled to wave the bee away, growing indignant at its persistent presence and the fact Kipo assumed they were on a path to friendship.

“You didn’t seriously think we were becoming friends? Ow- get outta here!”  
“I was hoping we were...”  
Kipo trailed off, Phantom coming up behind her with a cross of her arms. Her shadow casting over Jamack made him look to her and gulp.  
“I remember why I hate you.”  
She said, using her leg to sweep his feet from under him and allowing Kipo to push him the rest of the way into the sewer. Kipo slammed the manhole cover, and knowing he could jump and get out of there any second, was quick to make a break for it.

“Come on, we’ve gotta find Wolf.”

She grabbed Dave, thinking he would get the message and start running, but instead ripped half his body off with an appalling rip. Phantom lurched looking at the premature mold beneath his skin.

“That’s sick...”

“Aw... wait up!”

—

Blackberry was unsure what to do with herself, she hadn’t been alone for this long before. It isn’t that she relied on Phantom for meaning in life, she was fully capable of taking care of herself should that time ever come. But it was the silence of her absence that made the aura where she usually sat more bleak than usual. There was a certain type of stillness in the atmosphere that brought her solace, her presence being enough to ease whatever anxieties may ail the Megavulture.

Yet without her, without the solace, all that was left was a strange, nostalgic feeling of abandonment.

She shook her beak, giving a few slow flaps of her quadruple wings as she soared above the clouds, her shadow a great dragon that smoothed across the surface of the clouds or canopies below her, draping anything privileged enough to witness her glory in chilled darkness. She circled above the area where she last saw Phantom, as any vulture would, but this time in hope her beloved companion was anything but slain. Every once in a while she’d land on a nearby office building, fallen onto its side and more of a glorified log than a working space, to sniff the air for any trace of Phantom. All she got was a dull fragrance, an old one she’s sensed countless times since their last departure, and it was fading.

A gurgled caw left her vocal chords, nerves getting the best of her as her head went beneath her wing to prune at the feathers there in a fit of anxiety. Humming above her enraptured her, her beak pointing to the sky as a fleet of Humming-bombers passing overhead began a quick dive towards her form. She spread her wings and let out a warning cry, but was pleasantly surprised when instead, they stopped and hovered around her form.

“Hold your fire, Humming-bombers! We are in the presence of a kin.”

Blackberry squawked in partial confusion, turning to look forward only for the greenest of the group to land on the tip of her beak. She tilted her head, Blackberry mimicking the action and accidentally tipping her off, a squeak leaving her as she caught herself with quick beats of her wings.

“My my, what a beaut!”

She said in a high pitched voice, landing on her head and running a feathered hand through Blackberry’s own dark feathers. Blackberry purred, closing her eyes in positive response to the attention.

“An excellent observation, Boom Boom. But as magnificent as she is, she has an owner, and we have a mission.”

“You mean that Phantom? Psh-! She isn’t even here!”

Boom Boom retorted, keen to know that if she was in their presence they probably wouldn’t be in such a docile exchange.

“Probably explains why she hasn’t attacked us. Let’s continue our search for the burrow girl before someone else catches her. Humming-bombers, to the skies!”

Their supposed leader announced, Boom Boom groaned in disappointment and bid the vulture farewell, taking into the sky after the rest of her nomadic troop. The Megavulture watched them to the end, their forms shrinking into dots hidden by clouds at the speeds they flew at. She crooned at the lost touches, adjusting her footing on the building as she figured she may as well rest while she could. In this world, you never know when you’ll need to make a quick get away from death’s cold skeletal clutches.

Distant howls made her eyes snap open from their previously idle close, a chill making her feathers stand on end. Anyone able to hear the song of the Newton Wolves are the most unlucky of souls, they were like sirens, enchanting in their voice but deadly in their ways. If you’re unlucky enough, you may live long enough to hear of their scholarly preaching before being roasted into a delectable supper.

Blackberry rose to her height’s fullest, her wings spreading out on either side of her. The tips of her elegant wings broadened out to their full diameter, great in length, as if they could brush against the lips of the world’s edge. Exhilaration pumping through her, a screech slithered up her throat and echoed across the land. She hopped off the building, beginning a swift glide in the direction the pack hunters sounded, the draft behind her rustling the tree tops and leaving a trail of dancing leaves in her wake

Her shadow lost, all was still, the only evidence of her existence being soft, supple feathers that fell from the disturbance of her preening.

—

Blackberry wasn’t the only one to hear the grim song of wolves.

In their mad dash to locate Wolf and the others before anyone could catch whiff of the infamous burrow girl, Phantom, Dave and Kipo discovered the direction of the howls coming in the direction behind them. Kipo gasped, taking a full circle before running off in the direction of the pack hunter’s cries, drawing in any stray members in confirmation that prey had been found.

“Can we just stop for one seond so I can put my arm back on?!”

Dave begged between labored breaths. Phantom came to a halting stop behind Kipo, sighing and lifting Dave from one of his only arms remaining onto her shoulder.

“Woah-!”

He yelped, grabbing hold of her mask’s antlers and adjusting his footing.

“I... could get used to this.”

“You’re only there because I’m sick of looking at your half living body.”

“Hey! Don’t be jealous cause I reveal a little too much of my beautiful form!”

“I can drop you any second, bug.”

“I retract my statement. Please, do continue onward.”

She did so accordingly, Kipo disappearing behind the brush of a nearby tree line. Phantom took off after her, the foul stench of wolf musk wafting up her nose the closer she got to a commotion feet in front of her. She appeared in time to witness Kipo sliding between the alpha brothers of the Newton Wolves, kicking up Wolf’s discarded Death stalker staff in her state of petrifaction, the girl’s own memories of betrayal blinding her.

“Kipo?...”

Her voice trailed off, disbelief breaking through the cloud of reminiscence within her mind. Phantom came up behind the brothers, jumping and using Dark Newton’s shoulder as leverage to leap over the group of children and cover their backs. Dave jumped off in defense of Wolf, stating his loyalty as Phantom drew her weapon from her back. While Kipo shared her exchange with Dark and Light Newton, more of their pack appeared in heed to their alpha’s call. Her eyes glowed with fury, snarling in response to the wolves own guttural rumble of intimidation, her blade pointed towards them reflecting the light of the sun while the rest of her form was draped by the penumbra of the highway overhead.

From said highway the multiple growls of engines sounded, a new stench drifting over those in attendance as Scooter Skunks leapt off the broken road. Their vehicles landed with a screech and swerved to the side, the riders now facing off not only against the wolves, but their supposed prey as well.

“Not so fast, moon boy.”

One of the monochromatic ladies warned, light shining off the glass of her neon goggles. Light Newton scoffed, adjusting his glasses and allowing his own sun beam to mirror back.

“Excuse me?”

“Hand over the burrow girl. Or things are gonna get real stinky.”

One remarked, the skunk gang revving their engines in tune with a well-timed spritz of their natural stench. Phantom’s eyes traveled between the wolves and the skunks, and in all honesty felt more concern for the former and their darker intentions than the scooter gang. As if matters couldn’t get more concerning, croaks as well as the buzzing of flies sounded to the left and caught everyone’s attention.

“Fools! The Mod Frogs were the first to find the burrow girl! She’s ours!”

Ms.Satori declared, her second in commands Harris and Kwat standing beside her faithfully. For a second, their eyes met Phantom’s, and simultaneously narrowed.

“I take it we no longer have a deal?”

She purred, hoping to provoke them into a childish state of pettiness. Harris clenched his teeth, ready to fall for her trap had the roar of the Humming-bombers’ wings not take the spotlight. They flew in behind the trio, purposefully knocking them off the log they stood on and landing in the nearby tree tops. To be fair, they did warn the amphibians of their approach.

“Hand over the humans, groundies! Or we’re all heading up to the skies.”

“I’ll do it! I’m crazy!”

One resembling the color of a lime piped up after her leader, hungry for an excuse to use the ever-so-potent nectar bombs the airborne nomads are known for carrying.  
With four of the most powerful gangs facing each other, in a cold dispute for the prizes unfortunately trapped in the middle, a tense atmosphere was born. They looked between each other, frog to wolf, skunk to bird, and switching between each other, watching, waiting, for someone to twitch, fall, anything that would set off the ever-so sensitive tension of a good fight’s trigger. 

Phantom sought a method of escape, with Blackberry nowhere in sight the skies weren’t an option and at least one member of each gang blocked any path which would’ve made a perfect get away route. So instead, she thought this; should chaos break out, protecting these kids (and the bug) was her number one priority. She even hyped herself up for the end, wondering if she can beat her slaughter count before finally being struck down herself. Oh, the spillage of blood. What a beautifully dark way to go- oh come on.

“Alright, okay. Everyone take a seat.”

Jamack’s voice sounded after a series of chuckle, Phantom barely rising from her battle-ready stance with broadened eyes of astonishment. What is he playing at? He dismounted from the dragonfly he flew in on, making his rounds with the two closest gangs, those being the ones who also held a grudge against him.

“Hey, you two! Good to see you back on your feet, cause remember you fell?”

Ms.Satori didn’t take too kindly to her kind being mocked, seething with clenched teeth while Harris and Kwat yanked their shoulders from his unwarranted touch. It was almost as if the filth of his betrayal would rub off on their up-kept suits. Jamack simply laughing and approaching two nearby wolves, their size varying drastically but meaning nothing to him as he pat their sweater clad shoulders. He clapped his hands free of whatever dust gathered in his palms, now approaching Kipo and the others with rope being pulled out from behind him. Whatever antic he was up to did nothing to soothe the air strained with loathe.

“Heck of a show everyone, applause! Thanks for holdin’ on to my prisoners, folks, but I’ll take it from here. Why don’t you all head out before things get messy?”

Except that. Not a second later did laughter disperse the tensions, the only ones being mature enough not to laugh being the Newton Wolves. Jamack approached Phantom, going to wrap the ropes around her as well had she not shifted away and glared at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

She whispered, speaking of both his intentions and his close proximity. He froze and refrained from touching her, only to give a nervous smile.

“Just- trust me.”

He replied in a hushed tone, one that somehow blocked out the guffaws around them. Her eyes relaxed, staring into his own pleading orbs, scowering his inner being for any traces of malicious intent. She has learned from several pieces of old-world literature that the eyes were the windows to the soul, offering indications of two-faced personalities and truth in emotion. When she found nothing but sincerity she relaxed, sheathing her weapon and straightening her posture.

“Whatever you’re planning, it better work out. For their sake.”

“That’s the hope.”

The end of the rope was brought around her form and knotted, her arms now bound to her sides. Jamack held the remainder of the rope in a tight grasp, soaking in their hysterics with the knowledge it wouldn’t last much longer. He even conjugated with them, offering a few weak chuckles as well as a remark on their idiocy. Those who didn’t join in on the humor took notice to a shift in the atmosphere, an instinct of incoming danger as well as a foreboding scent. The broadest of the Newton wolves found the source, a clutch of Megabunny fur plastered on his back from where Jamack had pet him. A touch he assumed was ignorant in him being a canine, but found to be actually genius, for behind the scent was a mother on the search for a ‘lost’ baby. The realization cut off the fits instantaneously, replaced instead by gasps of horror. Phantom’s own form went rigid, the ground below shaking prominently.

“Oh god oh fuCK-!”

The ground burst open as the Megabunny mother from earlier breached the earth like a whale seeking a gulp of oxygen. The air, once filled with laughter, was now overtaken by multiple screams as the packs, as well as the fugitives, were flung into the air. 

Phantom cried out in a high pitched wail, fear coursing through her at the pace things were moving at. A caw caught her attention, and she had to force herself to shut up, her head turning to see Blackberry approaching with outstretched claws. She looked to Jamack, and knew he would be fine with the kids for just a few seconds. She broke the ropes with a grunt, separating herself from the others and whistling into the air. She heard Kipo call out to her, but had no time to respond as Blackberry swept her up. The Megavulture sang happily at the reunion, Phantom rubbing against her feathered scalp affectionately.

“I’ve missed you too, girl! Now circle around- and quickly!”

Blackberry did so happily, twisting her body mid-air just as a flash of light went off, followed by a great explosion of world-ending catastrophe.  
A nectar bomb.  
She flew sideways through the leftover smoke, slicing through like a knife with her wings. The smog itself sweet in scent but black in color wafted up her nostrils, making her disoriented on whether or not it was an enjoyable scent given the smoke still choked her lungs. Phantom saw Jamack and the others being launched away from the explosion, it being enough to even fling the Megabunny away. However, Blackberry took advantage to the added gust of wind and maneuvered with the draft, Phantom passing above the frog and holding her arm out.

“Jamack!”

She shouted, the amphibian looking up meeting her alarmed gaze. It was as if the world went into slow motion at the amount of disbelief that coursed through his veins. He was prepared to catch his dragonfly, assuming Phantom summoned Blackberry to make her own getaway, when instead, she flew through the aftermath of the lethal explosion seeking to aid him in his plan. Realizing how crucial this moment was, his thought process halted as he propelled his tongue out to wrap around her bicep. She groaned out in disgust, but grabbed hold anyways and gave a hard tug upward, Blackberry diving down to assist in pulling the group bound by rope onto her back. He made a full arch over Blackberry then landed on the carpet of feathers streaking the entirety of her Megavulture body, Dave behind him making a comment about almost hurdling at the maneuver Jamack pulled.

“Honestly, that worked out better than I thought it would.”

He remarked, referring to the nectar bombs coincidentally falling into his proximity mid-air. Phantom shook her arm until his tongue had slipped off, it recoiling back into his mouth.

“It was... a smart plan. But do not mistake that for kindness, I still wish to end you where you stand. For now, however, we are even.”

She huffed, the chaos from before stilling the higher they rose into the air. All was quiet, save for the whisper of the wind flying past the multiple ears of those riding on Blackberry, a spectacle of a beast and ruler of the skies. Jamack opened his mouth to say something, only to close it and fold his hands in his lap, glancing aside with a frown and hooded eyes.

“But...”  
His gaze went to her expectantly, her voice slowing as she turned to face him with ambivalence.  
“Thank you, for earlier that is. I never realized how good I had it until I almost lost it all.”

She set her eyes forward again, Jamack shrugging and looking amongst the valley of clouds to the side.

“Don’t mention it.”  
He muttered in response, loosening up enough to be able to lean back on his palms.  
Behind them, Kipo’s eyes dazzled with sparkles of satisfaction, proud at whatever development exchanged between them. Sure, they still hate each other, but friendships always have a starting point. And when she has her chance, she’ll have to continue hers with Wolf.

—

After getting confirmation on their destination being the trash ditch, Phantom guided Blackberry to the landmark and helped everyone down, Jamack wiping his palms off against his suit as he went to stare over the glorious filth hole with contemplation, his hands moving to rest at his hips. They gazed to his back in question, Kipo hung up over his words from earlier and deciding it best she be the first to speak.

“So I guess this is it. You’re gonna get everything you wanted, huh?”

Kipo looked to Phantom, thinking she’d already be ready to battle the frog, but found her completely still. Whether it was from fatigue of losing sleep or the action she’s been through, Kipo wasn’t sure, but she seemed pretty relaxed for being so close to Jamack. Good development perhaps? Maybe not, either way, it wasn’t the number one thing on her list of concepts to fret over at the moment, especially when Jamack was so close to gaining Scarlamagne’s favor.

Phantom herself was already aware of the frog’s intentions. He wouldn’t risk his life just to gain a spot of power, he was smarter than that, and if it weren’t for Kipo he probably wouldn’t have realized it. No, there was something more behind his actions, his sudden compassion for the burrow girl and her friends, that replaced his original intentions.

“There’s something you don’t understand, Kipo.”

He started, his shoes clicking against the eroded cement as he approached to speak to the burrow girl directly. Again, Phantom didn’t move a muscle.

“Up here, you have to be selfish to survive. You don’t seem to know how to do that, you insist on helping, and talking.”

A small smile came to his face, as if admirable of her need to replace the usual violence with acts of kindness and unity. It dropped however, needing to remind her that not everyone will turn their cards so easily to good natures.

“One day, it’ll be your end.” 

But not today. Jamack remained frozen, but in due course untied the ropes around each human (and bug), the confinements falling to the ground. Benson and Wolf looked between him and the ropes, Kipo’s jaw dropping as he insists they take off before he changes his mind. Phantom stood straight, her staff unsheathed as she used it to hold her wary body from collapsing to the corroded street.

“Woah! She changed your heart, dude!”

Dave pointed out, an accusation Jamack didn’t take lightly as he turned and whipped his tongue at their feet with little hesitation.

“He’s changing his mind! Bail, bail!”

Phantom went to follow, Blackberry hobbling along as lightly as she could given her stature beside the children, but paused, staff held firmly as she glanced back to him. He met her gaze and narrowed his eyes, a gesture she, surprisingly, didn’t return.

“You’re no Eve.”

Was all she muttered, then followed the path Kipo and her friends went down.

—

Phantom wasn’t sure what she missed, but apparently cutting through a certain part of the trash crevice wasn’t much of an option, and seeing as though they insisted on already being so close to their destination, it would be pointless for Blackberry to fly them there.  
So they scaled the mountains of trash, empty cans clattering with each step and sometimes bouncing off other trash scraps they kicked up. Blackberry got huffy, wanting to turn and head back home that moment. She’s grown attached to the kids, that much is true. But being awake for almost 24 hours now is beginning to take its toll, not to mention they haven’t got anything in their bellies but the water they drank that morning. Phantom promised they would leave soon, she would just like to make the final stretch in making sure they would truly be safe upon her departure. This day, after all, has been anything but trouble-free.

“I’m sorry I ran.”  
The masked crusader, as well as Kipo, turned to address Wolf, who had paused in their trek not too far away deep in thought. Phantom held herself up with her staff and let the two girls sort out their draw-back. Benson and Dave smiled to each other, Mandu catching whiff of something and scampering over a hill of trash to the other side, the two following as the sisters finally made up for their previous ill-fated exchange.

Their heartfelt exchange moved Wolf to do something she probably wouldn’t have done on her own beforehand, the girl running forward and wrapping her arms around Kipo who in turn gasped in shock, wondering if she was somehow imagining this. Wolf simply shook her head and requested she ‘deal with it,’ a line originating from the embraces Kipo gave her in the past. Phantom scratched at the pole of her weapon in cerebration, a strange warmth settling in her chest. They have been through so much together. So what stories did they harbor within their individual pasts? Wolf was young, younger than Kipo, and didn’t grow up in a burrow surrounded by friends and family of her own kind, let alone safety.

In a way, Phantom saw a bit of herself within the young, but mighty warrior. Strong, individualistic, alone. At least until now. That much was evident in the special bond Wolf had formed with Kipo since their first meeting. Hopefully that will be enough to heal whatever troubled past she’s had, a chance Phantom never got, nor believes she’ll ever receive. Yet, if Wolf could change then maybe...

“We’re here!”

Kipo and Wolf separated, grinning to each other and running to catch up with the rest of their ‘pack’ over the hill of trash bordering the crater they crawled through. Standing at the top, huge blades of grass and fluffy dandelions lined the valley-turned glorified dog park, mute-canines gargantuan in stature rough-housing and frolicking within the fields accommodating for their size. Other sorts of weeds and untrammeled green flora populated the expansive land, adapted to survive the energetic nature of the Mega dogs.

“I can’t believe we’re almost to the second clover, and my dad.”

Kipo breathed out in relief, a soft look coming to her features. A Mega Bichon ran past, its multiple tails flying behind it as its steps sent tremors from the ground up to the trash hill they stood on. 

“If we can make it through without the Mega dogs chewing us to bits.”

Wolf remarked, this time a Mega corgi running past with her tongue flapping past her opened jaws. Phantom let out a long yawn then, followed by Blackberry, who then gruffed at having it passed on to her just for watching.

“Yeah that’s gonna be a ‘hell no’ for me.”

Phantom hummed, the end of the journey beginning to show as her form slumped in somnolent weariness.

“You don’t wanna come live in my burrow? I’m sure we can make room for...”

Blackberry shook her head, cutting off Kipo’s suggestion before she could even finish. Phantom rested a hand against Kipo’s shoulder, smiling beneath the mask.

“As crazy and despicable as this world is, I kinda like it up here. Plus, I have my own home and family to take care of.”

She remarked, Blackberry screeching out with pride. Kipo smiled and brought her arms around the woman, Phantom growing stiff before stooping down and mimicking her actions. She doesn’t remember the last time she had been given a hug. It felt... nice.

“If you ever come back to the surface don’t hesitate to get in touch. I... care for you.”

Phantom admitted, eyes arching up to show the true extent of her grin. She then ruffled the pink hair atop the girl’s head, then turned to Wolf and gave a thumbs up.

“Stay out of trouble.”

Blackberry leaned her head down, Phantom climbing on slowly as a chorus of goodbyes sounded from the children. She waved to them, Kipo and Benson doing the same as Blackberry adjusted for take off. She spread those great, beautiful wings of hers and jumped off the cliff lining the trash canyon behind her, lifting herself back into the sky with an extravagant spiral and screeching out her own farewell, flipping herself in the air and into the clouds towards the direction of the library.

—

“I wonder if we’ll ever get to experience excitement like that again.”

Phantom hummed to herself, Blackberry gliding with no rush to get home seeing as though carrying a fugitive posed no danger to the duo anymore. The Megavulture squawked in offense, her partner snorting and rubbing at her head as she fell for the joke.

“Kidding, living with you is exciting as is.”

She reassured, Blackberry purring in satisfaction at the correction. She turned and lied on her back, staring up at the pretty blue sky above and basking in the sun’s rays. She still hated that ball of fire, but had to admit its warmth was rather comforting when the wind blowing past constantly had her skin prickled with chills. They were a long ways from home, and the path ahead combined with an eventful few days had both of them looking forward to returning to their hermit lives fraught with several hours of sleep. Phantom adjusted herself, her arms behind her head as she let out a long sigh and her eyes shut with total zen. Blackberry did the same, enjoying the peaceful flight as she went into autopilot, taking a moment to shut her own eyes and trust the wind in carrying them home.

Fwoosh.

Phantom’s eyes snapped open, a shadow having blocked the light originating from the sun behind her eyelids just a second ago. Yet when she looked around, found no disturbance. Her companion still appeared undisturbed, and blamed it on a stray cloud overhead. She lied back down, eyes shut, whatever edge she sat on before fading-

Swish

Swoosh

Phantom sat up fully, irked as to what had intruded their kingdom known as the skies and dare bother them. Blackberry opened her beak and cried out, coming to a halt and flapping her wings as she took to hovering. Streams of cloud were strung up with her abrupt movements, Phantom lurching forward at the sudden stop as she turned to see what had disturbed her autopilot mode.

“Blackberry what is the prob- oh...”

Up ahead, a threatening hoard of pink steadily approached, made up of the modern day version of apocalyptic horsemen riding upon the backs of mutated flamingos than four legged steeds. Maniacal laughter combined with intimidating piano music rang out from the front of the flock, movement from above seizing her vision. Phantom unsheathed her naginata and glared up, three primates adorning extravagant wear riding upon the backs of mutated flamingos stared back. Scouts. But for who?

“Funny running into you here!”

A voice shouted, eyes belonging to the lunatic mandril himself aimed directly towards her.

“Where, pray-tell, are you coming from?”

He then hummed, resting his head upon a raised arm. Phantom pointed the blade of her weapon towards him, Blackberry narrowing her eyes and with one swift flap, knocked the scouts off their steeds and down to their demise.

“I’ll never tell, Scarlamagne.”

“I don’t think you have much of a choice.”

His tone completely shifted, yet the smile remained, his free hand snapping in order to his army behind him. The top section of the plague-like hoard began to steadily rise, like a growing wave of death that over cumbered the duo in a pink-tinted shadow. The tidal wave formed by mutant flamingos offered no hope of escape, for if they tried, the wave would swallow them whole and drown them. They were frozen, appalled, but never scared, of the great pink kahuna arching over them, until one by one, droplets of the rosé color began to dart towards them.

Phantom gasped, her last utterance as flushed arrows began to rain down with Artemis’ wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it to the end!  
> Of chapter 4 :)  
> Chapter 5 definitely won’t be as long as this one was, I promise(?)


	5. The trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Phantom’s run-in with Scarlamagne, her determination to aid Kipo and her friends heightens  
> TW// Blood, gore, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in S1, Ep1 ‘Paw of the Jaguar’  
> My birthday ended a few minutes ago smh

Sharp, hooked beaks guided by a tyrant’s warrior rained down on the duo, Blackberry struggling to escape for each dive or turn she took, a wall of nosediving flamingoes blocked her path. It wouldn’t have been much of a problem, given her size, but they were strong in numbers, it was like hurling glass shards at a soldier bare of any protective armor. 

From the frontlines, Scarlamagne’s piano intensified with the offer of a battle, going absolutely mad in mind and hands as each key he pressed upon were separated by pauses lasting less than a second.

“GROUND THEM!”

He laughed out, pausing in his hunt for Kipo to mend his reputation when it came to his previous encounter with the Phantom. 

“We have no choice, Blackberry. Gather all your strength, we’re fighting our way out of this.”

Phantom said in alarm, the two linking themselves for synchronized battle strategies. Blackberry let out a high pitched caw, disorienting the flamingos and allowing her a chance to dive below the dense clouds below. While his army recovered from their stagger, Scarlamagne growled, fangs bared as he raked over the sky for any sign as to where they might be, eyes wide but brows furrowed. It was quiet, save for the occasional screech of a member in the flock, who took to a hurricane-like formation surrounding the area of the cloud she dove beneath.

One Marmoset grew brave, straying from the pink cyclone into the middle of the eye to hover above the cloud in order to see if he could make out any movement below. All too late, a beak breached the surface and engulfed him, his scream severed as well as half his body as the sharp edges of Blackberry’s jaws snapped close. Blood leaked from her mouth, a head of his flamingo crying out in pain, before disappearing down her throat as she swallowed. Her form curved above the cloud like a serpent to the waves, Phantom nowhere in sight until the end of her tail feathers ruptured the surface and flicked upward, Phantom being launched into the skies. 

The tempest broke formation, each flamingo and its rider trying to make a mad dash away from the duo’s path of destruction and slaughter. The woman caught sight of one of the frantic birds passing overhead, the blade of her naginata being held behind her before swinging it around at close proximity, slitting the throats of the flamingos, sliced feathers flying into the air. A dying screech left its exposed vocal chords, blood trailing down its neck as it went limp and began to free fall, its primate rider shrieking as he disappeared beneath the surface of the clouds.

Scarlamagne watched in horror, Blackberry taking clutches of flamingos into her claws and crushing them with an effortless grip, some of their eyes popping out or bones breaking through their skin at the pressure of her grasp, all while bellowing in agony. She would then release the lumps of silenced, crimson meat, and seek to gather more into her hold. If she wasn’t busy chewing or popping them like balloons, then it was her wings that caused even more damage to his falling army. Each beat of her limbs slapped against numerous members of his party, and if they didn’t die on impact, they went unconscious and began to descend like fallen angels. 

“This is outrageous!”

He screamed, slamming a fist down on the keys of his piano.

“I couldn’t agree more-“

A chilling voice sounded, much too close for comfort. His hands flew to the reins of his flamingo and he guided it upward, looking for Phantom. But each time he saw her shadow, a nearby flamingo replaced it, screeching and beginning a downward spiral to the surface, a trail of blood left in its wake. His eyes whipped to the side, following the streak of darkness leaping from one avian to the next, moving at such a swift speed that the only thing he witnessed of her butchering was the flash of her blade and a burst of segmented feathers raining down on him.

One flamingo slammed into the side of his aireborne steed, its head lifting and wailing in his face, its other neck decapitated and twitching. His eyes widened, for he did not know what to do. Suddenly, it was silenced with the cracks of bone, a blade going in its head, through its mouth and out the bottom of its beak. Its eyes rolled to the back of its skull and it went limp, lowering to reveal Phantom’s form pulling the naginata out the newly-made hole in its face.

She looked down at him in superiority, the breeze of being so high in the air causing her hair to flow with its direction, the lose cloth of her kimono dancing with the drafts.  
“-That you can’t best me even at my worst.”  
He grit his teeth at her remark and with an animalistic grunt, jerked his flamingo to the side, causing the body she stood upon to slide off.

Phantom leapt from it and twisted in the air, landing on the back of a fleeing bird. Its rider gasped, her hands releasing the reins to cover her face. Phantom grabbed her wrists, tugging them away and holding the end of her blade to her masked face. She panted, eyes wide for she knew she’d die before experiencing freedom from her mandril master. Instead, Phantom hummed, running a finger across the skin of her arm, soft and free of fur. She rose a brow, inching the blade forward, only to dip it down and lift her mask. The human face beneath it was drenched in sweat, her lips pulled into a permanent smile less the effects of Scarlamagne’s essence wore off.

Another human.

They were something of a rare species up here, most having been born and raised in burrows established by previous generations, their whereabouts a secret to those not purposefully looking for them. If there were any above the surface, the only place they would be found would be in areas humans were meant to be and feel safe, such as the fun-filled sanctuary of Ratland. There are good and bad humans, good and bad mutes, it’s rare to meet another with the same morals. Phantom huffed, letting the woman go and dropping from her flamingo, the human’s eyes leaking tears that curved around the bend of her forced smile. Her hand lifted mindlessly to hide her disturbing features with her gifted mask, snapping the reins of her steed to join the others.

Phantom whistled for Blackberry midair, the beast engulfing a fleeing flamingo and its orangutan rider before swooping down and catching her. Scarlamagne watched as the Megavulture momentarily blocked out the sun, diving towards him with Phantom leaping off, Blackberry whizzing past and breaking through the clouds below. She landed in front of him, the mandril grabbing the end of her staff before she could puncture him, twisting it from her grasp. He then kicked her feet out from under her, causing her to land with a metallic thud onto the hollowed out car his flamingo wore.

“I’m afraid I must put an end to your little soirée-”

He gruffed, adjusting his coat and panting from the maneuvers he’s had to pull. He swiped two fingers across his forehead, gathering them until they dripped down his palm and flicked it to her masked forehead. A wicked smile spread across his features then.

“-So you can join mine.”

Phantom froze, closing her eyes expecting something to happen. However, instead of absorbing into her being, the pink liquid trailed down the intimate features of her mask and harmlessly fell to the car hood. She opened her pupils, locking gazes with the mandril.

His orbs broadened, hers narrowed.

She launched herself and slammed him into the seat of his vehicle, a growth forming in her stomach and spitting from her lips in the form of a banshee-like scream. All that rage, the appalled attitude at his failed attempt of getting her into his ranks, it piled up into a cancerous mass of wrath so great it burst. His hands flew to cover his ears, his legs shifting beneath her and springing up, successfully cutting her short and knocking her off his steed. Phantom grunted at the jostle to her stomach, catching sight of Blackberry and whistling for her return as she turned in preparation for impact. 

Scarlamagne stood then, dusting himself of her filth and looking to what was left of his army. Around him a spectacle of crimson rain and mutilated corpses came down from the heavens, a majority of those remaining unharmed being his human minions. No matter, they are the only ones who he desired to construct his empire anyways.

“We’re finished here.”

He muttered grimly. Snapping his fingers and ordering his army to continue onward. Phantom looked up to see the mass moving towards her and her companion, the latter screeching with a crimson stained beak and ducking below the flock. They passed overhead harmlessly, even going as far as avoiding the beast’s maws. Once they were in the clear, piano music started up again, fading the further they flew. Phantom grunted, sitting down and instructing Blackberry to continue onward. The shot of adrenaline fading, she slumped forward and panted, exhaustion clouding her mind. It wasn’t until the winds had completely cooled her down did she get her head straight.

“Wait... w-where were they...”

She dribbled, turning around and looking behind her in the direction the flock had gone towards. She blinked slowly, only to jump up in realization, urgency taking hold.

“Blackberry I know you’re gonna hate me but Kipo-!”

Blackberry didn’t even need her to finish, turning in the air so quickly Phantom lunged for her feathers and yelped. The Megavulture cried out on exigency, piecing together the danger Kipo and her friends were now in after her own moment of clarity. They were beyond the point of being tired, but couldn’t just sit by and let Scarlamagne enslave innocent children... friends.

If only they can make it back in time.

—

Destruction and a caved in back-up burrow was all that remained in the wake of Scarlamagne’s raid on Kipo’s people. The home they worked so hard to protect and keep secret destroyed before anyone could even get themselves settled in. Kipo tugged the flamingo she bird-napped with a vice grip, teaching it not to undermine her less she use her newly sprouted Jaguar strength to force it into submission, the same mutation she utilized to knock its original rider off. 

“Kipo... what happened to your arm?”

Dahlia asked slowly, sharing a glance with Troy in wake of her strange appearance. Kipo was happy to answer, trying to put her focus on anything but the fact her back-up home had been bombed and stormed of any reliant adults, including her own father.

“Oh, long story. I’m part mute.”  
. . .  
“Actually- that’s all I know about the story.”

“Were you about to go after the mute who took everyone? I want in.”  
The aforementioned burrow boy stated without a second’s thought, to which Kipo shook her head with an expression of concern painting her facial features.  
“It’s too dangerous!”

A familiar cry echoed through the air, bouncing off the walls and causing dusty debris to flake from the ceiling. The group looked up as Blackberry passed overhead, landing at the edge of the crater and whipping the grass and dandelions around with the draft her wings brought. Seeds from the fluffy weeds flew up, Phantom jumping from her companion’s head and catching onto one, her weight causing it to begin a slow descent into the burrow, or lack there of.

“Phantom? You came back!”

“All too late I’m afraid.”

She replied to an excited Kipo, who was tempted to jump at her in a hug had she not a prisoner to worry about. The flamingo’s eyes widened as Phantom jumped from the dandelion seed, remembering the slaughter of its kin and beginning to struggle in fear of its safety. Kipo yelped, feet momentarily leaving the ground until she used her paw to tug it back into compliance. 

“That’s new.”  
Phantom remarked casually, referring to the girl’s jaguar-printed arm. The way she described it in the sewers made it seem like it was just fur, but looking at it now, she appeared like an action figure with removable pieces.  
“What happened? I saw Scarlamagne heading here.”  
She inquired, refusing to give any more of the gory details leading her back to the Mega dog valley.

“He used bombs to blow up the ceiling, the rest of his flock diving in and taking our people, our parents!”  
One girl to the side replied, fists clenched as well as her teeth, her eyes glared at nothing in particular, wanting nothing more than to get her family back as soon as possible. Beside her there was another girl and a boy, all clad in mole-people jumpsuits as well as casual wear underneath. The girl who spoke had naturally wavy hair framing her face, a majority of it tied up in a bun with a a beauty mark plastered above and to the left of her prominent lips. The other lacked a beauty mark but displayed similarities in appearance, such as the same naturally wavy hair and skin tone, but her hair was in a high ponytail, half her jumpsuit tied around her waist revealing a black shirt underneath. Must be sisters. The boy making up the rest of their trio adorned a blue and teal zipped up jumpsuit, his hair almost midnight black with his face baring dimples at the edges of his mouth. 

“These your friends?”  
Phantom asked, jerking a thumb towards them. They flinched, her appearance intimidating them greatly, from the way she towered over them to the skull-mask hiding her identity, showing only her sharp golden eyes.

“Yup! Phantom, meet Troy, Asher and Dahlia. Troy, Asher and Dahlia, meet   
Phantom!”  
Kipo replied, pointing to each one with her free hand accordingly. Phantom hummed, looking to the survivors.  
“One can never have too many friends in this world.”

“Is your real name Phantom?”  
Asher inquired, the woman giving a resentful sigh.  
“I’ve long forgotten my real name, it is a mere adoption to what surface dwellers know me as. If there’s something else you wish to call me I’m open to it.”

“Scary...”  
Dahlia gulped, Phantom furrowing her brows and going rigid.  
“Except that.”

A strained grunt originating from teen Dave sounded, his form paling in color and cracking down the middle as his progressive life cycle forced his adult phase to break through. The burrow-children groaned in disgust, Dave merely laughing at their grossed out expressions.

“Ha! This is normal for the surface.”  
Mandu rushed over, sniffing at his discarded shell followed by a generous bite.  
“You‘ll get used to it.”  
He said, the pig squealing happily while opening her jaws to the half-chewed slime on her tongue. Phantom and Asher held in a gag, meanwhile, Kipo gained an ingenious plan.

“I got it! You guys can take them to the Timbercats, I’ll take Dave with me and leave a trail of him for Mandu to follow. That way you can find us!”

She flaked out the shell for emphasis, Mandu following in fixation and inhaling the strange, repulsive treat into her maw.

“You can’t just charge into Scarlamagne’s and demand your people back.”

“Uh, hello, Superpaw? Do you not see the Superpaw?”

“You don’t even have a plan!”

“Please, Wolf, I’m going with my gut here. I need you to trust me.”

Wolf and Kipo retaliated back and fourth, Kipo’s final statement making the young warrior look to the side in wonderment. She stole a quick glance to Phantom, who appeared to be in her own state of thought. The woman held her own concerns, regarding Kipo’s safety when so close to the mad mandril. But this new development gives her a possible upper hand, getting the best of both worlds as a human-mute hybrid and all. If she isn’t fueled purely by rage and impulse, then perhaps she could defeat Scarlamagne once and for all. How hypocritical. Her own gut cried for her to convince Kipo not to go, but she knows how it feels to bare such a young mind filled with a carnal need to right ones wrongs.

Against her better judgement, she nodded, Wolf expressing surprise at the path they’re taking, but agreeing anyways.

“Okay.”  
She breathed out, Kipo grinning with the approval of her sister.  
“Yes! I’m gonna get everyone back-“

Kipo climbed onto the back of the flamingo, carrying Dave with her. The avian squawked under the command of its new master, who adjusted herself for maximum comfort for the long flight ahead. She looked down at those she was leaving behind, confident they would be alright upon her return. She felt like a knight going off on a valiant quest, feelings of anxiety and confidence flurrying around her mind.

“-I promise!”

She snapped the reins of the bird upward, the flamingo taking off and making sure to avoid Blackberry, who watched from above the entire ordeal. Wolf then ran forward, a supposed hole in their plan to send the humans off to the lumberjacked felines.

“Wait-! What makes you think the Timbercats will take them?!”  
“Because their my friends!”  
Kipo shouted back, her voice dying the higher she got into the air.

“Okay!”  
Benson yelled back, waving her off. He then rushed forward to Wolf, leaving behind Phantom with the kids. She blinked and looked to the trio, Troy staring back and waving with uncertainty. She tilted her head, puzzled by his hesitance, but returned the gesture as friendly as she could. When Benson and Wolf faced back, Troy gave a thumbs up, butterflies springing up in Benson’s stomach. Phantom smiled beneath her mask fondly. Young love... so fruitful and filled with potential.  
. . .  
It’s gross.

“No way. But Kipo asked us to do it.”  
Wolf replied to whatever her partner had asked seconds ago, giving a good enough reason to go along with Kipo’s plan.  
“Maybe we should give them some Timbercat lessons first?”

“That is...!”  
Wolf took sight to a fire ax enclosed behind safety glass, a bright emergency sign painted above the casing.  
“... actually kind of what I as thinking, too.”

—

Phantom wasn’t sure what these kids were up to, refusing to express their plan as not to alarm the burrow children, but it included waving Blackberry off to divert the attention of the Mega dogs. While resentful in the beginning, Phantom was convinced it would only be for a short while and it’s better than being trampled before they can even leave for Timbercat Village. Phantom escorted the children through the forest-like plain of grass, the blades towering over in their perspective giving the illusion their tips could split a cloud down the middle.

“I think I hear him sleeping.”

“You sure it’s him? It could be some other mute parasite.”

“Does the scent of syrup not make it obvious enough?”

“You can never be too sure.”

Wolf and Benson whispered amongst each other as they approached a gap in the turf. The burrow trio looked amongst each other, waiting for the two to turn and reveal just what they were talking about. Phantom stood behind the kneeled children with her arms crossed, glancing back as she heard Blackberry chirp in the distance, followed by a chorus of Mega dog clamor. Benson clasped his hands together and turned to address the group.

“Okay- the only way the Timbercats will protect you is if they respect you, and they’ll respect anyone who can wrangle Pierre.”

He pushed some of the greenery away to disclose who exactly Pierre was.

“Wait... you want us to do it?”

Asher asked in uncertainty, pointing to the slumbering flea in question. Benson nodded, giving a brief mention to the plan in mind, albeit in a cruel manor as it involved a foreboding rendition of ‘Pierre’s favorite dessert.’ The sisters looked as if they were ready to book it and brave the world out on their own than risk their skin earning protection. That is, until Benson reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of maple syrup he snagged from the Timbercat’s kitchen. They heaved a sigh of relief, unaware of Wolf’s approach after snatching the bottle from his grasp in a last-minute change to their ploy. She popped the top off and squirted the sweet, fragrant liquid onto their faces before shoving them out into the clearing.

It didn’t take long for Pierre to catch whiff of his beloved snack, waking up instantly and jumping to his feet in a craving-filled frenzy. Dahlia and Asher clung to each other, screaming at the flea’s quick approach. 

“Wait- no!”

Phantom attempted to grab a runaway Troy, who grit his teeth and furrowed his brows at the fact his friends were in danger. He lunged out through the grass and got in front of the sisters, yelling for Pierre to halt in his tracks. Phantom moved to get him, had Benson not beat her to it and tackled Troy out of the way. Pierre was glad to be rid of the road block, hovering over the sisters and sniffing at the syrup plastered in their hair and dripping down their chin. Asher refrained from screaming, eyes wide and lips sucked in at the sharp teeth within the flea’s jaws. But rather than bite down, he began to lap at their faces happily, freeing them of the syrup. Phantom sighed out in relief, Wolf beside her tossing them a rope.

“You’re doing great! Now leash him.” 

Wolf smiled deviously, inwardly relishing the small heart attack she was able to bestow upon them. Phantom refrained from laughing, covering it up with a clearing of her throat and moving her gaze to ensure the safety of the young lovers. The boys were in a locked gaze, a mutual blush dusted across their cheeks as Benson’s act of saving Troy landed them in a fluster-worthy position. Phantom sighed fondly, then gagged. She’s only ever been able to read of such a romance back in the library, being able to witness it first hand is as much of a reward as it is cavity inducing.

After helping the other up, Benson came over in admiration of Wolf’s plan. The girl smiled, looking to a now leashed-up Pierre in the hands of Asher.

“Bold approach... good call!”

“Thanks! we’re not a terrible team after all.”

Benson’s attempt at fist bumping her went over her head, Wolf furrowing her brows and tapping a finger against his knuckles. Phantom cleared her throat again, but this time to grab the attention of all in attendance.

“Alright ladies and love birds, on to our next trial.”

She held up the ax they grabbed earlier, not wanting any of them to hurt themselves while also sparing Benson’s beloved bag from being torn up, hinting to what the next test was. She whistled into the sky, Blackberry screeching back in confirmation somewhere amongst the Valley of the Mega dogs.

—

Phantom knows weapons, and she knows them well. In free time she’s even taken up to sketching a few of her own design based on historical and video game text books. Whatever a video game is. So on their way to a safe practice zone, she wasn’t questioned as to why she took care of their practice ax, shining it to perfection until the sky’s light reflected off and she could see the very cracks of her mask within its reflection.

By the time they found a good place to practice, night had befell the land, Phantom’s inner workings giving her a final boost for she usually thrived beneath the stars and their surrounding darkness. Blackberry settled amongst the treetops, lowering until her head craned against her bosom, taking to a small nap.

Phantom handed the ax over to Wolf, the young warrior testing its weight as well as sighting her reflection before looking to the burrow children- and Pierre.

“Okay, time for your next lesson.”

With a grunt, she leapt into the air and sliced a thick long previously set up on a stump in half, the cut swift and clean, the blade piercing the rings of the stump and halves tumbled over the side of.

“Wolf’s right. We can’t send you to the Timbercats without any wood-chopping skills. Now chop!”

Benson remarked as he came up beside her. Phantom hummed to the side, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree and observing with a luminescent gaze. Her hand was tucked beneath her chin tentatively, fingers flexing in and out with no pattern in particular. She’s worked with wood for years, she even has her first two carvings on display back in the library. Though worn and childishly simple, every expert was once a beginner. Her crafts are what have her on the side of the Timbercats, especially Molly, in the first place. Now if only the kids can gain the same favor...

Troy took the ax and spun it in his grasp with experimental curiosity, before swinging with one arm into a fallen tree. His confident grunt was followed by a puzzled whine of disappointment, the blade barely going in five inches. Phantom noted in her head he’s more about the dazzle then execution, probably in an attempt of showing off in Brenson’s presence. Should there be a next time, he’ll have to use both hands and work with his back more. 

Troy handed the ax to Asher, who was already proficient in taking care of Pierre. She glanced between it and the log, as well as the paper cut Troy left on the bark, with a risen brow. She gave a yell with little gustow, the ax going in to make a mark barely matching the burrow boy’s. Phantom tilted her head, was she scared of hurting herself? Or didn’t feel the weight of the ax completely? She was hesitant, and unsure of herself, but displayed confidence in her handling of the parasitic mute but a few feet away. Perhaps her Timbercat skills lie in the war parasite category. 

Lastly came Dahlia, who didn’t have any particular emotion on display upon her sister bestowing the ax within her grasp. She looked between it and the log, before swinging it above her head and slamming down, the blade went clean through, exposing the rings on both halves of the dead tree. As if the day caught up with the exhilaration, she cried out and began abusing the lifeless wood, taking her frustrations out while she could. Wolf and Phantom shared a smile, Benson moving to help Dahlia had Asher not hold him back.

“G-give her a minute. It’s been a day, I... I think she needs this,

Dahlia’s grunting turned to light screaming, cursing at the wood and increasing her rate of chopping, leaving nothing but wood chips and saw dust in her wake. Phantom could relate with the girl. Anytime she felt a need to release bottled feelings, a good killing spree or unowned property damage tends to soothe her nerves. But she’ll never admit to doing the former with kids around.

“I think we’re just about ready, Timbercat village is not that far away-“

Phantom remarked, pushing off the tree and whistling for Blackberry. Over the canopy her beak appeared, Phantom grabbing on and catching sight of the pine trees erected as a landmark but a couple miles away as she arose.

“-we can walk the rest of the way less someone ride with me.”

Dahlia and Asher climbed onto Pierre’s back, but Wolf and Benson shook their heads.

“We’ve been walking our whole lives, we’ll be alright.”

Benson reassured, Troy stepping away from his fellow, former-burrow dwelling friends in favor of treading beside Benson. Blackberry snorted, shaking her head with a ruffle of her feathers. Once she settled, Phantom crossed her legs and tugged her towards the village, the avian strolled in a hunched over position, reminiscent of her vulture habits. Pierre turned in the same degree of the vulture at Asher’s command, leaping into the air, the sisters hollered out with a blend of vigor and thrill.

The closer they got, the easier it was to see the specks of light originating from in between the trees of the village, a warm orange glow, welcoming, inviting. It was alluring, the lights reflecting in Phantom’s orbs within the eye sockets of her deer skull mask. She blinked them away, instead turning to crane her neck into the sky, form swaying with each step Blackberry took. Honestly, she was aware Molly and Yumyan would take in the kids, not just because of their friendship with Kipo but also with the fact they’re mere children. Phantom thought the lessons be necessary should they need a chance at fitting in. She was never given the same boost, she thought so but...

She shook her head, refusing to dwell on the past. Time waits for nobody, she won’t fall behind so easily.

—

Just at the edge of the village, Troy came up behind Benson with rushed steps and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him where he stood. Phantom glanced back and had Blackberry pause as well, the Megavulture swaying her head to the side to watch on with multiple eyes. Their conversation was hushed, but it wasn’t one to fawn over. Troy appeared worried, in distress, and Phantom assumed it was because he was still empty handed in the Timbercat culture category. Oh how wrong she was when he came to surmise that the Timbercats wouldn’t take them in. Benson stuttered out an answer, unsure on how to address Troy’s concerns, to which Wolf budded in to help, and give her own honest opinion.

“Outside of us, humans and mutes usually do not go together.”

Blackberry huffed at the preposterous statement, Troy glancing up between the steed and Phantom, to which she shook her head and raised a hand,  
“Don’t look at us, we’re an exceptional few. I don’t quite understand it myself but... she’s right, outside of a few select places, humans and mutes wouldn’t hesitate to go to war with each other.”

Her gaze went down to Mandu and Wolf, the former rubbing up on the latter’s leg affectionately,

“But if you know where to look...”  
She turned back to the pine trees, the lights more seductive than ever, as well as the dull lull of traditional Timbercat lullabies.  
“You’ll find this world isn’t so bad after all.” 

The reassurances had Troy’s dimples returning with a smile, putting his attention on Benson with a new question on his mind.

“Well, how did you and Dave become friends?”

“We bonded over food.”

Food... the basic supplement of all life. And Benson happens to remember a Timbercats favorite kind. That is... until he ruined it by spiking it with hair balls. But it was still a good idea.

“That’s it! Flapjacks!”

“Flapjacks?”

“Yup! Timbercats love them. Lucky for you, I have the best recipe in the world.”

Benson dug into his backpack, producing a large flat skillet with a long handle, along with a bottle of syrup. Phantom looked to the side, wondering just how many things that backpack can carry before he shows any signs of being over cumbered. Benson’s statement didn’t stand alone, Troy shared a mutual love of these ‘flapjacks’ and together, they had a moment of excitement. The boys stared into each other’s eyes, inwardly smitten, and it was all because of flapjack love. Phantom could’ve sworn she saw Troy glance down at Benson’s lips, but all good things must come to an end. Wolf cleared her throat, the two being pulled from their trance. Dahlia and Asher giggled, Phantom herself smiling softly before nodding to the tree line.

“I’d say you’re as ready as you’ll ever be, let’s go introduce you to your guardians.”  
She stated, Troy being the first to move and walk away with a pleased smile across his features. Benson’s confidence sky rocketed, approaching Wolf casually after watching Phantom wait for Troy to go ahead before continuing to lead Blackberry onward. 

“They’re ready for the Timbercats.”  
He remarked with assurance, holding out the handle of the pan enclosed by his fist.

“Let’s hope it’s enough.”  
Wolf stated in return, bringing her own hand up to bump knuckles with him. Benson smiled then, absolutely thrilled at how well things were going.

—

Inside the dining hall, Yumyan tuned the strings of his ax-guitar carefully, scrutinizing every note to perfection, the melody completely blocking out the chaos of his felllow felines around him. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, causing his fur to stand on end, but otherwise made no movement. He’s taken what Kipo taught him to heart, even if he is scared, he is Yumyan Hammerpaw goddamnit, he’ll fight whatever approaches his village.

A familiar guttural screech rang out between the trees, Molly smirking to herself and looking up at him.

“Well look who’s back.”

“I was wonderin’ when she’d stop by again, I suspected she’d run out of carving wood a while ago.”

He remarked, settling back in his chair and going back to caring for his beloved weapon/instrument. The chaos stirred back up, the cats returning to their usual fun, for they knew a friend would soon be in their presence.

Blackberry weaved around the trees and yarn balls of the village in search of the dining hall, located in the middle and hollowed out the trunk of the largest pine tree. Upon arrival, she lowered her head to the ground for Wolf, Benson and Troy to climb on her beak. She rose gently, the cool night air ruffling the loose locks of the children as well as Phantom, who approached from behind. Blackberry rested her head against the bridge connecting to the surrounding trees, Phantom being the first to jump down.

Troy slid down the curve of Blackberry’s beak, holding his hand out for Benson to grasp and slide down after him. Wolf leapt onto the wood with a silent landing, a true skill to behold in such a hostile world. Pierre screeched from above and came to rest beside the group, Dahlia and Asher climbing down with Asher guiding Pierre towards the entrance. Phantom lead the way, adjusting her kimono off her shoulders to bask in the cool air of the forest. The burrow children (and Pierre) followed, Benson and Wolf momentarily lagging to send a mutual look of hope.

All they had to do now was cross their fingers.

Phantom dismissed Blackberry to search for a clearing to rest in, an idea the Megavulture took to oh so gratefully. Her claws meeting the ground caused but a minor shake to rumble through the village, dulling the closer she got to finding a good sleeping spot for the night. Two cats standing guard outside sent Phantom a silent nod in greeting as she approached, then looked to the unknown humans accompanying her. 

“They’re with me.”

She stated, but the cats failed to falter, and flanked them inside, axes up. The usual ruckus of toughened cats bounced off the walls of the hall, ranging from celebratory cries following the slam of a warm jug of milk, to the laughter of testing ones skill with the throw of an ax at a living target. Phantom is used to silence, so such a drastic change was simultaneously alien and welcome. 

The burrow trio looked around in amazement, from the intricacy of the carvings near the ceiling to the warmth of the wooden chandelier alit by gentle flames. The growls, hisses and meows conjoined with coherent words as well as laughter clamored the atmosphere, yet their leader remained unbothered.

“Get used to it, this is the epitome of Timbercat life.”

Phantom stated, breathing in the air which was stale with the scent of newly carved wood and whatever had been served for dinner.

She led them down the stairs into the center of the main floor, multiple feline faces looking on with hard exteriors to mask their soft sides, pausing in whatever activity they were dedicated to committing in favor of lending an ear to their leader’s opinions on the newcomers. 

Yumyan’s strum of his ax’ strings were the only sound remaining in the room, Phantom relishing in the gentle notes before clearing her throat. His large magenta eyes looked to her, and while he normally would’ve greeted her, his attention was in the favor of his borrowed war parasite.

“Pierre, you’ve returned!”

Hammerpaw stated happily, snapping his claws for Pierre to approach. The flea gave an indignant gurgle of disregard to his master’s commands, in favor of nuzzling Asher’s face affectionately. He snapped his fingers a few more times, Molly glancing between him and Pierre with crossed arms, the parasite still refusing to pay him any mind.

“He’s acting strange... what have you done to him?!”

Yumyan demanded and set his guitar aside, the two cats guarding them shoving Wolf and Benson into his presence. After all, they are the ones who borrowed Pierre in the first place. Phantom rolled her eyes and came up behind them, one hand resting on a hip while the other lay lose at her side.

“Nothing, Mr.Hammerpaw, sir. He just... made a new friend.”  
Benson replied, rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

“With this... human?”

“Yumyan Hammerpaw, meet Troy, Dahlia and Asher.”  
He introduced, gesturing to each human respectively. Phantom admired the determination Benson and Wolf displayed in convincing those in attendance to look after Kipo’s friends. However, kept in mind that, in the end, it wouldn’t take a lot of convincing for the tough warlord with a heart of gold to take them in as his own. Molly herself wouldn’t be that hard to convince either, being Yumyan’s second in command, she trusted anything her leader said unless her sharp instincts said otherwise.

The only thing to throw them off was the mention of Troy’s flapjack skills, the dining hall erupting in a flurry of protest. Yumyan and Phantom shared a look, being a few of the only ones unaffected for they were unaware of what exactly happened regarding the meal Troy and Benson so adorably bonded over. But if it was enough to get even Molly’s fur standing on end, then it must’ve been real bad.

Benson continued to preach their harrowing tale, getting to the good part had Yumyan not begin to break out into tears.

“They’re so... brave!”  
He sobbed out, Phantom inwardly melting at how sympathetic one of the toughest men she knows of could be. Molly smiled as well, taking charge in addressing the decision that didn’t even need to be talked upon to be sorted out. 

“What do you think, Phantom? Think they got the grit?”  
She asked, holding out a paw for the aforementioned to grasp in greeting. Phantom rose her free arm and grasped the soft hand of her dear friend, the two shaking hands in promise that they wouldn’t regret their decision.

“I wouldn’t have come all this way to vouch for them if they didn’t.”  
She replied, moving aside for Molly to speak with Benson.

“In that case, whether they look live like Timbercats or not, we will happily take care of Boy, Talia, and Dasher!”

“That’s not their... wait, really?”

“Of course! We would’ve done it just because they’re friends of Kipo.”  
She stated, a small look of smugness on her features. Phantom chuckled, a foreign but warm melody at her predicament being true. Wolf smiled a little herself, glancing back at the burrow children, who grew relaxed at the new and welcoming atmosphere filling the room.

“Thank you, we’ll come back for them as soon as we rescue their parents.”

“We promise to keep them safe!”  
Yumyan sniffled out before collapsing back in his chair to gather himself back up. As Molly wished them luck, Phantom abruptly wavered, Wolf reaching up to snag her arm and help rebalance her.

“Woah- are you okay?”

Phantom released a hollow, yet labored breath, a hand coming to rest on her head packed with fatigue,

“I’ve never stayed up this long before, kid. I think I’ll remain here and help take care of them.”

She hummed, looking to the burrow children. She had a feeling she would be needed more here than by Kipo’s side, that’s not to say she believes a new gained ability would instantly guarantee their safety, but having such a new form... this was a journey Kipo would to brave on her own terms. Besides, she’s close to hitting a wake record of forty-eight hours, and she’d rather not be in the middle of a dining hall upon her collapse.

“Besides, Scarlamagne is on the hunt for all humans. He won’t stop scouring until he’s got every one of you in his grasp, and if that means he’ll show up here, then he’ll have to go through me first.”

Inwardly, she hoped the mad mandril got the message on not to cross paths with her. Unlike Kipo, talking wasn’t close to her method of handling things. If blood must be shed, then it will be by her hands. And that’s something she could promise.  
With a warning to be on guard, Molly gave Wolf and Benson her word and produced two of her finest axes from her back, waving for the three to follow in meeting the fluffy warlord. Phantom rested a hand on Wolf’s shoulder, who gave a small gasp and looked up in admiration.

“Stay safe, young warrior.”

Phantom then left to walk with the children, Troy remaining behind to exchange a few words with Benson. She turned back in time to see Troy give Benson’s cheek a quick kiss, then head her way with a wave of his hand, wishing him luck in the process. She turned forward, witnessing Yumyan climb down from his throne and tower over the trio, only to smile and spread his arms out wide, not giving the children a chance to escape his cat version of a bear hug.

“Aw, come here, you guys!”  
He engulfed them in his grip, waddling away with a fatherly sigh of ‘Yumyan hugs you all.’ Phantom crossed her arms, Molly looking to her with concern.

“I wish I got a hug...”  
She muttered, pouting in the same way a child would. Molly smirked and Phantom found herself suddenly being lifted up, a paw beneath her knees while the other cradled her back. She took quick glances between Molly’s complacent face and the floor, before crossing her arms again, this time in contentment.

“This... shall suffice.”

She was whisked away in Molly’s arms, the woman beginning to drift between the plane of reality and the edge of sleep the second her aching body fell into a state of composure.

That night, the children were much too thrilled with their focus of the surface to sleep so easily, even after a whole day of action. Phantom could smell the robust waft of freshly made flapjacks in the air, the trail reaching all the way to the small cottage Molly brought her to as a temporary place of residence. She understood their fascination with the outside world, being in a burrow their whole lives, she had predicted they’d fall in love with the night sky and the bright, twinkling gifts it had to offer.

It was a sight that never got old, even after witnessing the changing of days time and time again, the majesty of the universe was a spectacle to be cherished now, and all of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my birthday gift to me, it’s short but I enjoyed this chapter a lot :)


	6. Brunchington Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom’s day of relaxation becomes fraught with battle, both in body and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during S2 Ep3, ‘The Ballad of Brunchington Beach’  
> Song at the end: ‘Escapism’ by Rebecca Sugar

  
Mellow, irritating sun leaked through the crevices of hollowed out windows bordering the door of Phantom’s guest house, covered only by thin curtains made of repurposed leaves. The doorway itself was sheltered by a portière, similar in structure to an old-world cat door. The hollowed out tree was grained down, smoothed to perfection by Timbercat architects and suitable for living, shaping a bed and other sorts of furniture out of the guts of the tree. An oil lamp hung over where Phantom slept, her kimono draped across her comfortably while her head rested against a leaf-stuffed sack acting as a pillow.

Outside, a balcony circled around the house bordered by thin twigs and branches of trees the felines had cut down over the years, tied together by rope in bunches to prevent an easily breakable structure. When they chop, they used every piece of the tree to its extent. A shadow darkened the middle of the doorway cover, a knock being given at the edges of it. Phantom stirred and moved her head to the sound’s origin, but didn’t bother to open her eyes just yet.

“Come in?...”

She mumbled out sleepily, head settling back down on the pillow. She heard the rustle of the ‘door’ being folded aside, along with quiet steps of shoes. So it wasn’t Molly. She opened her eyes and moved to look at Troy, who held a plate of flapjacks and bacon, still steaming. He smiled and set it on the bedside table, pulling a fork from his pocket and setting it down as well.

“Good morning.”

“It doesn’t feel like morning...”

She hummed, the air thick with musk of the afternoon rather than the usual scent of morning dew. Plus, there was no chitter of birds, but the annoying clamor of cicadas.

“Well for you it is.”

He chuckled, going to the windows and tying the curtains to the side. Light flooded the room, causing her to grumble in agitation and look away. He stared out across the village, her guest house wasn’t the highest, being the equivalent of three stories up, but it still provided a rather quaint view of the inhabitants and their daily routines. His dad did the same thing when he woke up, opening the windows to welcome the new day, except this time, natural light kissed his skin rather than the shadows of a vast and darkened burrow.

“What time is it?”

She grumbled, the scent of the food he brought made her mouth water.

“Yumyan said just a little past two-thirty, they don’t have actual clocks for us to see but he’s taught us how to tell just from looking at the sun.”

He explained, moving away from the window to face her. She sat up now, legs crossed as her hands were settled in her lap, fingertips touching to create a diamond shape from above.

“Almost fifteen hours of sleep...”

Phantom calculated, twisting to reach for the plate and settling it against one of her knees.

“And yet... I still feel tired.”

She hunched her back as she picked up the fork to dig in, only to pause and look up at him.

“Is this... bacon?”

She inquired, the boy shrugging with a secretive smile.

“The cats caught a mute boar recently, don’t tell Mandu.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.”

After devouring the food Troy made, the two began a stroll through the village to where Troy said he sighted Blackberry, filling the air with idle talk in the process, mainly of his curiosities. About the surface and it’s people, human and mute, about the dangers of the outside world, about the weather and how foreign it was to feel a breeze for the first time in his life. Him and the girls had been deprived of so many things Phantom was used to, making her realize how lucky Kipo was to have found Wolf. She wouldn’t have faired well on her own, nobody would without the proper guidance.

Coming upon Blackberry, she found Asher and Dahlia playing an altered game of leapfrog with her beak, her head glued to the floor as she watched the girls take turns leaping over her head only to run back around and do it again. When Phantom approached, she released a hardy breath through her nostrils, the girls pausing and waving a greeting to the woman. Blackberry moved her head to nudge Phantom’s side, cooing softly. In turn, the woman hummed happily, running a gentle hand across the smooth texture of her beak. She paused and tsked when she caught sight of the leftover dye of blood staining her jaws, dreading what was to come next.

“Alright girl, I think it’s time you had a bath.”

The avian preened herself regularly, and often times, to perfection. So if she’s ever in need of a cleaning, it’s always going to be in the areas of her head and claws. Blackberry let out a long, long sigh, hoping Phantom got the hint on how resentful to the idea she was, but otherwise made no move to escape her fate.

After speaking to Molly, the two appeared carrying supplies to clean off the Megavulture. Phantom carried brushes and soap while the feline hauled a barrel of water effortlessly. After setting it down, she gave a two finger salute and left to her own duties. Cats and water do not mix. Asher, Dahlia and Troy sat on a thick root arching up from the nearby tree, the girls reading books they discovered in the Timbercat’s storage while Troy stared up at the sky overhead, sunlight and clouds glimpsing through the canopy with each wind current that passes overhead.

The sun, it was so comforting, warm against his skin like the gentle caresses of a mother, a touch he is unfamiliar with. But if it’s as pleasant as this, then he loves it. He looked over at the rustle of fabric, Phantom having struck her weapon into the ground and was now in the process of discarding her kimono to hang on its erected pole.

She wore gray shorts that reached down mid-thigh, the rest of her attire consisting of worn bandages wrapped around her torso and forearms. The rest of her pale-tan skin was littered with scars and slashes, and he assumed it was from years of fending for herself. But in truth, a majority of her ‘battle marks’ weren’t caused by encountering a mute predator, but the thorn bushes of her own home over the years she’s had to crawl through to it. The large gash across her shoulder blades? A fussy baby Blackberry who did not take the idea of her first bath quite as well. Perhaps it was the fear of hurting her again that kept the now full-grown avian docile in situations she didn’t find pleasure in.

Even after her exposure to the surface daylight, she was still mysterious as ever, barely speaking unless spoken to and tending to keep to herself

This perplexed him, rousing his curiosity and determination to do what no mute or human has attempted before; getting to know her.

“So... are you a human? Or a mute?”

He asked, attempting to look absentminded. Phantom looked over, assuming she was just hearing things for his gaze remained fixated on the sky. His expectant glance towards her proved her wrong, and she gave a lazy shrug of her shoulders.

“Don’t know.”

She replied, dipping a towel into the barrel full of water and ringing it out. She whistled for BlackBerry, who moved her neck as close the barrel as possible without knocking it over. She tucked her legs under her, body going flat against the ground so she could lay her head against the village turf.

“Well you look human enough.”

He was careful not to overstep any boundaries, retracting his questions in and out as if he were a snake handler holding his palm out to a king cobra. However, Phantom didn’t mind answering the curiosities of a youthful mind, finding it pleasant to talk about herself a little, something she didn’t do voluntarily.

“Look at my eyes, child, and tell me; are these the eyes of a human?”

Despite her words being directed to Troy, her gaze remained on the rippling water of the barrel, the skull staring back with eyes void of any emotion. Her arm moved, growing shaky as her fingers gripped the edge of her mask, careful not to cut herself on the sharp teeth of the mute-water deer she suspected it came from. It didn’t budge, the skin of her own flesh moving with the mask and refusing to let go.

“I have long forgotten my own face, the last thing I remember is an expression of fear.”

She spoke so casually, the tragedy of her lost identity being not much of a deal to her. She shook her head and grabbed the brush, coating it with soap and stirring it into the barrel until mounds of bubbles appeared atop the surface. Troy frowned, Asher and Dahlia beginning to grow invested in their conversation, abandoned their books and got in a cozy sitting position. Troy took an analytical glance over her, searching for any other features far from human origin besides her eyes.

Her hands, composed of long, spindly fingers ending with sharp talons, thick and tough and rounding over the soft flesh of her fingertips. Yet her caresses to Blackberry’s feathers were as gentle as ever.

There was the obvious void of her face, shadowed by the upper jaw which made up her mask showing nothing but her golden gaze. No human has a slit- except for Kipo, but she was very obviously part-Jaguar mute, Phantom didn’t possess a different form like her. And at night, her eyes glowed, bioluminescence could be the source but it’s only a mere theory to him.

Other than that, she appeared to have the same shape as almost every other human braving the surface life. Skinny and littered with scars and other markings of whatever scuffles she’s had. The only difference is the rolls of muscle on her arms and legs, no doubt originating from her guardian of the night persona.

Brush in hand, towel over her shoulder, Phantom approached Blackberry and got to work, beginning to scrub away the blood stains soaked into her beak. Water now tinted a light red dripped down the exposed teeth of her beak, the brush doing most of the work in restoring the natural color of her head.

“What exactly happened?”

Asher asked, Phantom freezing and racking her head for an excuse.

“We ate... raspberries...”

She drawled out. She needs to ask Wolf for lessons in lying. Asher didn’t believe it, but also made no move to push the answer out. If she’s lying, it’s probably for a good reason. After about twenty minutes of continuous brushing on her monstrous mouth, Phantom instructed Blackberry to open up so she can clean out the inside.

“Cover your noses.”

Was the only warning Phantom gave before Blackberry opened up her maw. A passing Timbercat’s fur rose, his paw flying to his nose as he hissed and scurried off. Her breath smelled like death, luckily it wouldn’t last long. She took a quick glance around, finding nothing that would need cleaning or could cause a future obscurity. It was when she lifted her tongue did she find remnants of a red suit worn by a poor ape who didn’t escape his fate in time. She was quick to discard of it, hoping to spare the children of her transgressions. She closed her jaws and things were back to normal. If only giant breath mints existed.

A passing Yumyan Hammerpaw appeared, and out of the corner of his eye noticed the three humans powering through the remaining stench of Blackberry’s wretched breath. He caught a whiff, his tail growing stiff as he brought his paw up to pinch his nose closed.

“Yeesh- what happened here?”

He asked, the scent not strong to chase him away as it would’ve been just a few moments before his arrival.

“Bath day.”

Phantom replied plainly, Blackberry sneezing and sending the mound of bubbles overflowing the barrel onto Phantom’s head. The kids giggled at the sight, Phantom shaking her head vigorously until the bubbles dislodged themselves, either floating to the grass in a miniature cloud or off with the breeze as individuals.

“Yikes.”

“Not as bad as usual, probably given our audience. Do you think you could help me carry this-?”

Phantom lie gesturing to the barrel, wondering if the warlord would be willing to help set their supplies back had Blackberry not snatched the barrel with her beak and flung her neck, sending the barrel miles out of the forest.

“Never mind.”

She sighed out, Troy laughing so hard he fell back off the root.

—

That night at dinner, Phantom sat outside the dining hall with her own plate of fruit she managed to find in the kitchen. The aroma of flapjacks, syrup and butter drifted out, along with the sounds of multiple chorus’ ranging from Yumyan’s infamous theme song to shanties for lumberjacks. She took a generous bite out of an apple, sending it to its core and tossing it over the bridge she sat on. Like a shark breaching for prey, Blackberry’s head appeared from below and snatched up the core, swallowing as if it was a pill, before descending once more.

A hard breath left the woman, gaze glued to the sky as she thought to herself absentmindedly, the noise of her mind drowning out any that would be around her physical being.

“Hey.”

An alarmed Phantom unsheathed her weapon and pointed the tip right in Troy’s face, the boy choking on his own noise of surprise and backing up. Her eyes widened in appalment to her actions, immediately setting it away and calming herself.

“Forgive me.”

“It’s fine, I expected nothing less for someone who’s lived up here.”

He explained, plopping down with a plate of flapjacks in his lap.

“Want some?”

“No thank you.”

He shrugged and took a triangle off the circular food with his fork, stuffing it in his mouth happily while his own eyes went up to what she was looking at.

“Do you know the constellations?”

He asked, to which she thought to herself and hummed.

“A little. I’ve read of them, but there’s so many stars I haven’t been able to point them out.”

“Read?”

“Yes, I live in a library. There aren’t that many books leftover, but it’s enough to have kept me entertained.”

“Well if you live there, then why are you here?”

Phantom looked to him then, contemplating to herself, before providing an honest answer.

“I took a vow to protect you and your friends.”

“Why?”

Her form rose off the tree she leaned on, Troy shrinking back in assumption that he overstepped boundaries or pushed too hard.

“Sorry, I just-“

“I am not upset, do not worry, I’m just unsure how to answer.”

She hummed, rubbing at her neck while processing her mind. Why was she doing this? Molly, Yumyan and the other Timbercats are fully capable of watching over them, better than she ever could if it came down to an actual threat arriving. Yet leaving wasn’t exactly an option she was content with, if she tried, she knew a weight on her chest would settle and eventually crush her. But weight of what?

“Is it because we’re kids?”

Troy asked in genuine curiosity, no trace of offense in his tone.

“Hm? Oh, no- yes? I do not know. You’re all burrow children besides Benson and Wolf, the latter is younger than all of us and has a Deathstalker staff, proving herself more than adept. Hell, even as a young girl I managed to survive to adult hood and-“

“You were alone?”

Phantom paused in her ranting and looked to him, his brows were raised, lips slightly apart as he took on an expression of concern. She closed her mouth and looked off, not needing to speak for him to know the answer.

“You... never had anyone? Besides Blackberry of course-“

“I did... once. An entire family I had no relations to, but took me in as their own anyways. But they weren’t who I thought them to be.”

She crossed her arms, gripping her biceps until her knuckle turned white as built up rage began to take over. But with Troy here, she couldn’t let it out quite yet.

“I just- I don’t understand. I try so hard to forget them but they haunt me. Yet, when I try to remember my parents, my own blood, I see nothing, not even a glimpse.”

Her voice wavered with emotion, switching between eerily calm to poignant octaves.

The ambience of the night filled the heavy silence.

The rustle of the trees above, the crickets and nightingales joining in the symphony of the Timbercat’s gruff singing as well as instrument strums, Blackberry’s light snores as she fell asleep below. Rather than carry the conversation, the two took to staring up at the stars. Troy thinks he has her figured out, but wishes not to make assumptions so quickly. By now his flapjacks had gone cold, so setting aside the meal, he leaned against the trunk of the dining hall’s magnificent trunk.

The sky was clear, more so than usual, as if the heavens were offering their condolences for the fate they’ve placed upon Phantom, and if she looked closely, she could see the constellation of Andromeda- the Chained Maiden.

—

Due to her flipped sleep schedule, Phantom has found herself waking up at times so unreasonable, she’s been more grumpy than usual. Each time she’s looked in her reflection she’s noticed the darkness of her skin brought by exposure to the sun. The only things that appeared to ease her troubles was being around her companion, the two leading Timbercats, and the kids.

“Careful, carve away from yourself or you’ll get cut.”

“Oh- okay.”

Dahlia switched the directions of the knife as she carved out the vague shape of a cat, Phantom humming in approval and continuing with her own craft. Dahlia had been stir crazy after her discovery involving her wood-chopping skills, so Phantom offered a method of channeling that ability. After borrowing actual carving tools off Yumyan, Phantom sought to introduce her to the world of figure making.

While Dahlia worked on a replica of Yumyan, Phantom worked out the intricate details of a sea side-friend.

“How’s it looking?”

Yumyan not too far away stood in a pose for the young girl to reference, his mighty ax held upin one paw while the other rested on his hip. One foot was elevated on a stump, giving him the appearance of a victorious warlord, which isn’t too far off from reality. Phantom inspected the fine details of her figure before dragging over a small box not too far away, carefully setting it inside and snapping the latch closed.

“Alright, I’m gonna head out.”

She stated, standing and picking up a leather satchel beside the stump she sat on. Both Dahlia and Yumyan faltered, looking to her in question.

“Not gonna stay for breakfast? I hear Troy is attempting blueberry flapjacks.”

Dahlia informed with a smile, the feline not too far away raising his bushy brows. Is combining food like that even possible?

“As delicious as his cooking is, I grow weary of the everyday flapjack. I don’t wish the menu to change just to atone for my personal interests, so I’m heading to Brunchington.”

She set the box into the satchel and tied the flap close, whistling for Blackberry, wherever she may be.

“Brunchington?”

Yumyan stammered out, eyes wide with disbelief.

“They’ll have you for dessert!”

“Do not fret, I have a friend there. They do not know I am human, not even I know that.”

Phantom replied casually, the ground trembling as the Megavulture appeared. She lowered her head behind the woman, rubbing against her side affectionately before allowing her to climb on.

“I’ll be back soon, you won’t mind watching these troublemakers, do you?”

She asked once mounted on Blackberry’s head, Yumyan guffawing in amusement.

“More like warriors in training! But uh- yeah I don’t mind.”

He looked to Dahlia admiringly, the girl holding up the work in progress figure, and him giving a thumbs up of approval. Phantom waved and led Blackberry carefully out the village, the avian spreading her wings once a safe distance and taking off into the skies.

—

“Phantom! You can’t go about scarin’ my customers away!”

Cappuccino laughed out, the aforementioned woman hopping off Blackberry’s feathered neck with the leather satchel draped across her shoulders.

“Not my fault they can’t handle my magnificent friend.”

She replied, a smile in her voice. Blackberry rose her head back up, perched on the walls of a building that had fallen apart long ago besides the infamous restaurant of Brunchington beach, a gurgle of approval rumbling in her throat. Phantom approached the mute jumbo shrimp while rustling in her sack, pulling out the box and handing it to the restaurant proprietor.

“I believe this should cover my costs for today?”

Cappuccino takes the box with one of her many arms, unlocking the latch with her pincers and pulling out the wooden figure of herself, precise in detail from her whiskers to her tattoos, and smoothed out to perfection. A smile spreads across her face as she looks to Phantom with an impressed gaze.

“You’ve improved, come, lemme get ya that smoothie you’re probably craving.”

“Extra strawberries?”

“How can I forget?”

The two laughed, patrons sending them strange looks but choosing not to question the boss and Las Vistas’ shadow. The heat of the sun bore down on the restaurant and it’s attendees, but the care free atmosphere and ability to eat in relaxation rather than survival made its rays irrelevant and of nothing to complain about. Phantom switched between sitting at the bar to walking around with Cappuccino in small talk, the influx of customers varying between high and low throughout the morning and past noon. Blackberry picked off the overgrown mussels living on the surrounding fallen buildings, popping them open with claw and tooth and slurping up the insides. Usually, Cappuccino’s employees would walk by and dump any leftover scraps into her beak, should there be any, but this time the dishes were carried straight to the kitchen, she wondered what that was about, but made no move to protest when there was plenty of salty shellfish around to munch on.

Phantom growled beside Cappuccino, the two locked in a conversation with a Mod Frog, who didn’t appear any more happy than her given her ‘betrayal’ of her ‘promise’ to the frog mafia a few days prior. But neither made a fighting move, Phantom not wanting to upset Cappuccino and the Mod Frog not wanting to risk banishment. Newcomers at the gate caught the shrimp’s attention, looking up with a scowl at one felon and cracking her knuckles as she abandoned the customer. Phantom joined her side, sending the frog one last flare before turning forward and sipping from her smoothie.

When she looked up, she saw Dave.

And some... very poor renditions of Kipo and her friends as costumes.

She spat out her smoothie, choking a little and pounding on her chest as her shocked inhale sent her drink down the wrong pipe. Cappuccino was much too busy with the criminal in front of her to notice, listing off his misdemeanors as well as mentioning her impeccable memory. Dave and Phantom met eyes, but made no move in signaling that they knew each other. She watched as Dave was sent to ten years of dish duty for dine and dashing, an act going against one of the many rules Cappuccino holds in high regards if one is to enjoy her food.

Cappuccino turned back to the rest of those before him after seeing the bug off, raising a brow at their peculiar attires.

“Is that thieving grub with you?”

She gruffed, the otter seemingly in charge shaking his head as well as his paws. From behind him he brought forth a ukulele, strumming a few well tuned chords as he began the introduction of him and his team’s hard work.

“No, no. But may I say, on behalf of the entire TheaOtter company, it is nothing short of an honor to debut our one-act for you this day.”

Phantom hummed, unimpressed as she took a generous sip of her smoothie. She never much cared for singing nor theatrical play writes, she saw them as over the top in drama with clear conclusions the cast decide to avoid. Sure that may have been the point in prolonging the story, but it aggravated her too much.

“Aaand as another otter who is also a member of this company; I’d like to ask if you know the location of a human burrow that was destroyed about 13 years ago?”

A chorus of gasps halted the otherwise relaxed patrons of the restaurant, a deafening silence befalling all in attendance. Phantom swallowed hard, her cup shattering in her hold with the vice grip she took upon recognizing Kipo’s voice. That damn bug...

“Where’s Dave.”

Phantom said lowly, tone cold as she looked to Cappuccino, her words being more of a demand than a question. Smoothie dripped down her claws, the remnants of her sweet drink now splattered on the ground in a mix of liquified fruit and glass shards. The shrimp pointed to the door he was dragged through, Phantom heading towards it but not before turning back to Kipo in disguise as... herself.

‘I’ll deal with you later.’

Her gaze said, the girl gulping under the costume. The last thing Phantom heard was Cappuccino’s boisterous laugh followed by her policy on exchanging something for information, in this case, it would have to be one hell of a show.

—

Phantom stalked through the bustling back rooms, shrimp going in and out with plates varying between being filled to the brim and licked clean. She stopped one waiter in his tracks, staring him down with breath so hot it would’ve been steam shooting out her nostrils.

“Dish washer.”

The shrimp, unphased, gestured with a pincer to a closed room beside the kitchen entrance. She narrowed her eyes, approaching the double doors and picking up on a scolding voice followed by a thump. Her pent up frustrations showed as she pushed the doors open, flinging them into the walls inside. Like the rest of the building, the inside had moldy walls worn with age, some sort of land-dwelling algae grew from leaking pipes running out one wall and into another. The room had various piles of dirty dishes in every corner, in every surface, in every sink, and more came through on a nearby cone eyed belt, yet an equal amount of clean dishes sat by the door. Perhaps it’s most obvious feature was the eye-sore of a sight that was Jamack, the ex-Mod Frog scowled at Dave, who he had previously slammed into the wall in a fit of anger. Her entrance, however, interrupted the two, both whipping their heads towards her and popping their eyes wide open. Jamack dropped Dave from where he held him against the wall, the bug yelping milliseconds before colliding with a pile of dishes which broke beneath his impact.

“Phantom!”

He exclaimed, the woman settling her hands on her hips as the doors flapped closed behind her.

“Am I interrupting something?”

She seethed, Jamack and Dave sharing a look before sputtering out a series of denials.

“Good.”

The frog was shoved out of the way, Phantom approaching Dave and grabbing him by the antenna, pulling enough for it to hurt but not break off.

“What were you thinking, bringing Kipo here, are you willfully ignorant or trying to kill her?!”

“Ow ow ow-! BOTH of you care that much, huh? OW!”

She tugged hard before letting go, the bug groaning and relishing in the ache of being dropped twice, the second time on the pile of sharp plate edges littering the ground. She growled and crossed her arms, one hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose under her mask, but refusing to say anything in retaliation to Dave’s words. Jamack stood to the side awkwardly, fiddling with the snipped end of his tie and shuffling towards the coat of his attire hung up on a nearby hanger.

“Well seeing as though we’re aware of the danger Kipo is in and for the sake of me not regretting my noble sacrifice, I say we make an attempt to bust out.”

He explained, pulling the sleeves of his blouse down his toned arms before slipping them into his suit. He buttoned it up and made a few minor adjustments to be rid of wrinkles, Phantom tilting her head at the prison break he was suggesting.

“What do you mean ‘bust out?’ The door is-“

She interrupted herself, bumping into the doors she assumed would open with a mere push and stumbling back an inch. So it’s only accessible from the outside... great. A long sigh left her, head hitting the surface of the door with a boney clack.

“Fan-fucking-tastic...”

“Language.”

“Oh shut up, we all know the surface isn’t exactly the most PG place.”

Phantom snapped, the frog biting his tongue and averting his eyes. Dave stood, flicking off whatever dish-remnants stuck to him and crossing his arms.

“Well you’ve been here longer than both of us . What’s your plan frog man?”

Dave asked. Phantom copied his stance, turning with crossed arms to face the amphibian. Jamack hummed, looking about their surroundings, particularly at the conveyer belt rotating a series of dirty dishes in and out of the kitchen. He made eye contact with Phantom then, the woman connecting the dots as both their gazes fell to the bug. Dave looked between the two, dropping his arms into a shrug.

“What?”

—

“Alright here’s the plan...”

After much thought (that’s actually a lie, there’s a conveyer belt and a foot and a half tall bug, it ain’t that complicated), Phantom and Jamack hatched a plan in which Dave would act as their retrieval man. There was a lock on the inside, Jamack apparently tried to pick it in the past, but obviously failed at doing so, so keys it is. At first Phantom thought of just asking for Cappuccino, but then that would’ve left Dave to ten years of dish duty, and Benson ten years without Dave.

Ew. Being soft sucks.

Jamack went over the scheme one last time, giving the bug a stern talking to in emphasis of the seriousness of the situation. Phantom was a bit more relaxed, leaning back against the sink with her arms intertwined across her chest. Dave gave an affirmation of the plan, hopping onto the belt and disappearing into the kitchen.

“Remember; stealth!”

Jamack attempted to peer through the flaps of the belt and make sure Dave was sticking to the scheme, Phantom being unsurprised when a ruckus in the kitchen started up with the bug’s appearance. Jamack turned with his arms raised, face contorted with aggravation the longer Dave screwed things up. A hand was brought up to his forehead, vexed completely as Dave’s voice rang through along with the clamor of kitchen staff trying to apprehend him. There was a clang, and Phantom looked up as Dave’s husk came through, a meat cleaver in his old form. She elbowed Jamack’s shoulder, the frog looking up and approaching baby Dave babbling incoherently.

“Nun-uh, don’t give me that look.”

He scolded, Phantom coming up behind him just as Dave’s eyes glossed over with his infant stage coming to a swift end. Jamack groaned in disgust, the toddler tumbling out of the cocoon back onto the belt.

“No! Bad bug! No more rides!”

Phantom attempted to look through the belt’s flaps but saw shreds of light piercing through the darkness of the wall. Despite being impaired visually, the two could hear quite clearly the implications of Dave entering another phase of his life cycle.

“You can’t tell me what to do, you’re not my dad.”

A post-pubescent bug who’s arms crossed in teenage angst retaliated Jamack’s words, staying true to his nature as a rebellious, slightly annoying, young adult. At this point the frog was getting pretty fed up, preferring when things went according to plan, a style not usually associated with the care-free grub that is Dave the bug.

“None of you are my dad!”

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.”

Jamack had one arm held in front of him from where it previously rested against his head, looking back to the entrance Dave would surely come through any second after giving whoever worked the kitchen a piece of his mind. Phantom stood to the side, amused at their circumstances, but also kept in mind their purpose for sending him in.

“My mom woulda never dated none of you guys! You don’t even look like her kind!”

Another sound of hollow ripping sounded from the other side of the wall, Phantom expecting him to come out with a knife through his teenage husk and an adult Dave on top still empty handed. So she was both relieved and pleasantly surprised when he came through with a look of smug victory, swinging the keys he snatched around one claw.

“Ta to the da! Stealth!”

The keys rung against each other like bells, Jamack giving a hum of approval. It wasn’t exactly how he imagined they’d win but... it’s better than nothing.

“Alright- give ‘em here.”

Phantom demanded, snatching the ring and heading to the door. One of the three rusted keys had to work, and on her second try, found the correct one. The doors were pushed open, Phantom poking her head out to ensure no shrimp would be around to witness her betrayal towards Cappuccino. On the other side of the empty dining room, a crowd of her employees stood, using their collective strength to hold Kipo, Benson and Wolf above a hold in the wall she knew led to Harriet.

“Seems we’re just in time.”

She commented, Jamack and Dave coming out seconds after a stacked pole of shrimps appeared with tridents. Jamack and Phantom looked to each other, then nodded, the frog launching his tongue out while she ran at them with a swing of her naginata. The two swept waiter after waitress off their feet, knocking them onto the floor and freeing the three children from being eaten. Jamack’s tongue whipped a line of them into a wall, Phantom swiping the pole of her blade beneath the totem of shrimps and sending their tridents spinning into the air. Their pointed ends struck the wood, Kipo looking up just as the ex-mod frog retracted his tongue and Phantom appeared at his side, twirling her weapon and striking the blunt end against the floor with a hollow clang of superiority.

Kipo felt both relief and surprise at Jamack’s appearance, running at him with an exclamation of disbelief and spread arms. He held up his hand, stopping her in her tracks, much to her disappointment.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Like I told them, I’m just making sure I didn’t give up a life of luxury and respect for nothing.”

While he spoke, Kipo turned her sad puppy-gaze to Phantom, who rolled her eyes before nodding. The girl smiled then, wrapping her arms around the woman and giving a light squeeze. Phantom patted her pink hair, Dave coming up to call Jamack out on his knack for saving people. Kipo detached, Jamack tsking but making no move to prove Dave wrong in his words.

“Shut up and follow me.”

A distressed Blackberry shook the building with her cry, a second of silence rolled by before a melody of mute-flamingos squawking rang out in approach. Phantom ran to the circular window of the doors leading outside, a flock of flamingos with their ape masters landing in the main dining area. A panicked crowd sought distance from them, fleeing in different directions and turning tables over in the process, spilling food or whatever contents decorated their surfaces.

“Cappuccino...”

Phantom murmured, Kipo coming up beside her. They watched as Cappuccino summoned more of her employees, a front line of them holding tridents towards Scarlamagne’s court. It didn’t prove much, the other mutes around her much too afraid to join in her stand, one of her own being swallowed effortlessly.

That’s the thing, without unity there can be no revolution. Chained by fear, the thousands of mutes in Las Vistas could overthrow the mad mandril of they so choose to, but his intimidation as well as loss of mind label him as one of the many terrors rooted to the surface. By separating themselves by species, they separate themselves from hope. Phantom backed from the door, reaching for her weapon. Blackberry would’ve been so useful right now, but the battle ground is much too small, she’ll do more harm than good. So it’s up to her to purge the restaurant of its invaders.

“They’re not here for you. Let’s go!”

“No.”

Phantom paused and glanced behind her at the defiant burrow girl, Jamack doing the same, just feet from the emergency exit. Her refusal boggled him and her friends, yet Phantom felt pride. It usually wouldn’t be this way, for Jamack is right, to survive you must be selfish. But this is a different circumstance, Cappuccino, her friend, is in danger, and she refuses to abandon her like she had been all those years ago.

“Kipo, they sent us to Harriet. They don’t care if we life or die!”

“I’d say they only care that we die,”

Both Benson and Dave tried reasoning with her, but found themselves unsuccessful in their charisma as she instead narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t care, if they don’t care, because I care! Wait... yeah that’s right!”

Wolf, her own sister, spoke up then, rather neutral on the situation. She wasn’t against the thought of fighting, but found if Kipo went overboard, they may face a situation ten times bigger than what they began with. Yet despite the circumstances, despite the risk, Kipo stood her ground, turning with a look of opaque determination. Phantom held open the door for her, turning to watch as her friends looked to each other, then nodded. No matter her decision, they’d stand by her side to the end. Jamack groaned on the other end of the room, running after the kids following an exclamation of their carelessness to their own well being.

“What do you all have against living?!”

“Absolutely nothing, mere survival isn’t good enough for them. You could learn a thing or two from them, amphibian.”

She huffed, refusing to hold the door open for him even if he’s choosing to stick by Kipo’s side. They may have had examples of team work in recent times, but being so chained to the past, she refused to show him a sliver of respect.

“I have a name you know.”

He grunted, pushing the door open seconds before he ran into it due to her closing it prematurely to his exit. His remark, despite her doing the same, irked her, and she had to refrain from blowing up in his face.

“You’re hilarious if you think I’ll ever say it again.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“You wouldn’t know the meaning.”

Phantom huffed, just as Kipo stood in confrontation to the leading messenger. Cappuccino looked to her in incredulity.

“For an ex-mod frog, you’re really good at being captured.”

Jamack gawked at the woman, narrowing his eyes as Kipo not too far away signaled the start of a fight, summoning her Jaguar powers in the form of spotted arms fraught with muscle, contributing to her increase in strength as well as her other senses. The crowd of patrons began to boo, for whom, Kipo did not know, but that was far from her priority right now. The orangutan scowled, adjusting the reins of his flamingo with a nervous grip.

“Oh, bring it on, burrow girl. Your weird arms don’t scare me!”

He gulped then, Kipo suddenly being backed up by a girl in a Wolf pelt, an ex-mod frog, and the Phantom.

“We’ve got you, Kipo!”

“C’mon, let’s get this over with!”

Kipo grunted, running at the leader with ferocity in her eyes. Jamack and Wolf soon followed, Phantom tailing Kipo with just as much vigor, if not more, at the opportunity to relieve some pent up stress in the form of some well-earned action. She leapt over Kipo, using the flamingo heading towards her as leverage to take on one that was hovering not too far away. Kipo dealt with the incoming pink missile with a pounding of her arms, looking over as a tarsier landed beside her. Phantom had thrown off the wide-eyed primate, leaving the flamingo bare-backed and practically useless. She jumped off, colliding midair with Jamack who had used the momentum from grabbing a pink avian to send it to the ground seconds before.

The two landed with a series of grunts, Phantom looking beside her with disdain at the frog.

“Watch it!”

“Urgh! What’s your problem?!”

Jamack shouted, having enough of her mistreatment towards him. It was understandable, sure, but he assumed she had gotten over whatever it was enough to have helped him escape dish washing hell. Him being fed up surprised Phantom, but not for long, for she narrowed her eyes and stood with her weapon in hand.

“My problem is you’re always in the way when I don’t need you to be-!”

The frog suddenly grabbed her sleeve, yanking her down seconds before a flamingo could bite her head off, the creature flying past them harmlessly while its marmoset rider seethed at being unable to perform the maneuver. She didn’t bother to thank him, the two siting up and continuing their verbal argument, which held no purpose without spoiling her relations to the frog.

“The hell does that even mean?! You don’t make any sense!”

They looked up as the marmoset from before performed a turn around back to them, her flamingo squawking with widened jaws aimed at each of their heads. Phantom kneeled and set her hand flat against the ground, palm up. As if on instinct, Jamack placed his foot into her open hand, her claws wrapping around his dress shoe but not to the point of scuffing the polished, black texture. The woman then flung her arm up, her strength combined with his jumping capabilities sending him up into the air. He brought his leg around and delivered a penalizing axe kick to one head of the flamingo with the heel of his shoe. With one side of its body immobile, it went crashing into the pavement below, its rider flying off and skidding across the ground. Jamack landed, the fluidity of their maneuver mesmerized him, and sent him into a state of deja vu.

“That was... eerily familiar.”

He turned back to her, Phantom rolling her shoulder from having to lob a full grown mute frog into the air. Her mask tilted to the side, allowing him to catch one of her eyes, a flash of recognition streaking across his face,

“You’re... eerily familiar!”

“So you forgot me so easily? I wish had a memory as dull as yours!”

“I never forgot!”

“Spare me, frog!”

They got in each other’s personal bubble and locked eyes, glaring with aggression that would put a rampant bull to shame. Kipo nearby knocked her fist into the head of a flamingo, then turned towards the two, the tenseness of the atmosphere causing her fur to stand on end.

“Geez, you both got a lot to say! Wanna talk it out-?”

“WE ARE!”

The combination of their voices silenced the girl, going from looking to them with sucked in lips to gasping as a flamingo dove towards them from behind. Following her line of sight, they glanced behind and simultaneously brought their fists around, slamming into one of the two heads inhabiting the bird’s conjoined bodies. Discombobulated, it flopped onto the restaurant floor uselessly, it’s rider scurrying away only to get knocked into the nearby water by Wolf, who had intercepted her path.

Phantom breathed heavily, winded from all the yelling, the violence, the hate, she faltered, catching herself and leaning down on her knees. Benson’s voice had her perk up, looking to see Kipo being carried away by two flamingos digging their talons into spotted arm. She would’ve gone after them, had two recovered flamingos not surround her, as well as Benson and Cappuccino, into a prey circle. She held her naginata up, glancing between her foes. Seeing her friends in danger, something awakened in Kipo, a desperation to protect brought a barbaric side of her to the surface, freeing herself of her captors, she sent them into the water below, their flamingos being gobbled up by Blackberry who outstretched her neck to prevent their escape. Kipo descended onto the bird of the main messenger, piercing its back with her claws and sending it into the air reflexively.

Phantom watched as the girl turned animalistic, fear crossing the orangutans face with a raise of her paw. She would’ve been proud, had Kipo not appeared lost, unlike herself. Wolf witnessed the same change, both physically and mentally, and called out to her found sister.

“Kipo, don’t!”

Her senses returning, the girl sneered down at the ape, who in turn took advantage of her mercy and threw her off of him. Harriet rose from the water at the promise of a snack, the flaps of her mouth drawing open the more Kipo fell. Wolf, being the ever quick thinker, snatched Jamack’s tongue from inside his mouth, tying it around her waist.

“Launch me!”

She demanded, the frog obeying and whipping her towards Kipo’s form. She caught on, but fell right into Harriet’s jaws. Jamack slipped forward with the pull, eventually being pulled to the ground held only by Benson and Dave. They struggled to keep hold, Phantom coming up behind them in the middle of being dragged across the concrete. She arched an arm around their backs, spinning her weapon in the air and stabbing the blade into the ground, inches from Jamack’s face, and kept them anchored to one spot.

He gave a choked sound of fear at the proximity of the blade, but became focused back on the surface of the water the longer the struggle continued. He could feel Kipo, or Wolf, most likely both, moving around restlessly, the hooks lining the inside of Harriet’s mouth scraped and cut into his tongue, the injuries stinging with the saltwater raging against the tears. Yet the graces to his pink flesh was nothing compared to the damage Kipo did, the mute starfish rose to the surface and opened her flaps, depositing the girl from her jaws. Cries of pain rang out, the inside of her mouth covered in gashes from Kipo’s claws as well as the sharpened end of Wolf’s disembodied Deathstalker stinger. Jamack retracted his tongue, Phantom pulling her arm off of him and forcing her weapon from the ground. Her knuckles ached from the grip it took to keep them in place during the struggle with the beast, but it was worth it seeing the girls safely on land.

She sheathed her weapon, Jamack dusting off whatever particles littered the surface of his suit from the ground. Kipo used what the goats taught her, the parts of her that were mute retracting into her body obediently. She appeared lost, scared of herself, whatever happened, it definitely wasn’t her that had taken over. It was a beast, a valiant one at that, concerned with the safety of those she cared for and herself, the adrenaline that had coursed through her veins bringing those instincts to light. That insecurity melted away when Mandu leapt into her arms, the pig rolling into her arms effortlessly.

“Are you two okay? Dave got so worried he started crying.”

The flamingos gone and Harriet docile, it was finally safe to ensure the well being of all in attendance. Dave sniffled in denial, wiping bubbles of tears from his eyes with relief that Kipo and Wolf hadn’t been swallowed into oblivion.

Phantom released a tired breath, Jamack swiftly glancing from her to the burrow girl. Whatever hostilities gripped them in the fight subsided, the two now tired physically whilst harboring minds clear of any previous burdens,

“Phantom- I meant it.”

He started, catching her attention. She looked up, the fire in her eyes snuffed out, smoke of fatigue being all that was left until the next moon rose.

“I never forgot.”

She didn’t gripe back this time, instead shutting her lids and bowing her head to the floor, her neck aching in protest, as well as the rest of her worn body.

“Then tell me, Jamack... do you remember my name?”

Out of all the things he expected her to ask of him, this definitely wasn’t one of them, but he was certainly grateful she didn’t delve too deep. He racked his brain, filing through memories of the past before shaking his head solemnly, clasping his hands together in front of him.

“No. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.”

She remarked. The air about them went silent, the kids busy in assuring care for one another. The sound of the doors swinging open nearby followed by a theatrical voice rolling with poise, exaggerated by graceful movements, gripped the patron’s attention. Puck had emerged from inside the building, doing a complete turn-around from when he first entered the restaurant, praising Kipo and her friends rather than talking down on them with false accusations spread from dramatically twisted play writes. He went from applauding Kipo to speaking highly of Jamack, who in turn slung an arm across the otter’s shoulders effortlessly, speaking in a suave tongue at the possibility of striking up a deal.

Phantom rolled her eyes.

You can take a Mod Frog’s position, but never their tendency to bargain.

As they went for Brunchington’s exit, Kipo rose a hand, a sliver of hope in her voice.

“Oh. Jamack, I thought maybe you’d wanna come with us.”

The frog turned back around, his eyes drifting downward to the bug who was originally a pain in his back, but ended up being a formidable partner. Dave’s gaze softened, recollection of their team work teasing the possibility of adding another member to their found family. Jamack then glimpsed to Phantom, and the aforementioned possibility went up in flames. He wasn’t ready.

“Absolutely not.”

“Good call.”

Dave agreed, thus sending Jamack away bragging of his accomplishments. His apparent reputation gave him credit, words of extra charges being his final notes of leave. Phantom watched after him, gaze unreadable as the salty sea side air stuck to her skin and brown, almost black, locks of hair. A recovered Cappuccino appeared, at first held at the end of Wolf’s staff, until she explained herself. Phantom always admired that about the shrimp, she’s proud and strong, but never too much to render her ignorant and unfair. It takes true bravery to admit ones wrongs.

“You uh... wanna know about that old burrow, right?”

She snapped her pincers, a couple of her employees appearing with paper as well as writing supplies. Cappuccino knows every secret of Las Vistas, having traded a range of information for food from almost every mute in Las Vistas big and small. That’s how she even knew of the allusive Phantom’s existence back when she was just a camp fire story. To make things better, she even vowed to keep their secret her own, ensuring their safety. Kipo stood and graciously took the map, more than appreciative she was able to not only get the information she needed, but a new ally in the process.

“Thank you. But Scarlamagne doesn’t give in to anyone. They’ll be back.”

“Brunchington Beach is my home. Let ‘em come.”

Phantom grinned, she always admired the shrimp’s pluck at the face of danger. Even if a dark power threatens to grip Las Vistas, Cappuccino won’t falter. No matter how much the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.

“Now, why don’t you all have a nice meal before you go.”

“Really? But, we’re humans.”

“Yeah, well, nobody’s perfect.”

Cappuccino smiled at Kipo, the kids, especially Benson, growing exuberant at the thought of a professionally cooked meal being served to them.

“You too, old friend, you gotta like somethin’ other than the everyday smoothie.”

“You sure?”

Phantom asked in disbelief, the shrimp nodding in confirmation. The woman rubbed the cloth of her overhanging sleeve between two fingers, meek in her request at what she had frequently found herself starving after.

“Well... I always thought the Moroccan omelet looked good.”

“Comin’ right up.”

—

Beneath the shade of the outdoor bar’s grated wooden shade, blocking the harsh ray’s of the beach’s sun, Benson watched as a waiter arrived with the waffle he had ordered. The syrup dripped slow like molasses down the edge, and he dug his fork into the thick surface of the sweetened quick bread. While Kipo waited for her food, she glanced to Phantom beside her past Mandu, who gracefully ate from the skillet her omelet arrived in.

“Hey, Phantom?”

“Yes, child?”

Kipo hesitated on her words, rubbing at the cloth of her pants before looking back to the woman, who set the glass of her smoothie down after a gracious sip and now stared expectantly.

“What happened with you and Jamack?”

Phantom paused, wondering how to put her thoughts into words. Her past is something she wanted so desperately to forget about, yet for some reason, couldn’t. And talking about it didn't help in the slightest, yet looking to Kipo, she wouldn’t want to be left in the dark about something either, or it’d bug her to no end.

“To put it simply, we have history together, with the Mod Frogs. One I prefer not to go into too much detail about. Some day I’ll tell you, but not today.”

Kipo nodded in understanding, and trekked into territory unfamiliar with possible danger around the corner.

“Is it why you hate him so much?”

She waited to be attacked, staring into the bushes of a hidden creature with unknown intent. Instead, Phantom looked to the direction Jamack left in, reminiscence glazing over her eyes, only to melt away just as quickly as it came.

“Yes. But, in recent times, he’s charged... you changed him. As far as making amends goes...”

She turned to the girl then, eyes emotionless as her tone held an air of neutrality. There wasn’t any sort of hope, per se, for she still felt a form of bitterness towards the frog. But if he is willing to change for Kipo, then maybe she should try as well.

And if it doesn’t work out she can always kill him.

“I think we’re at a good start.”

—

🎶 _I guess I have to face_

_That in this awful place_

_I shouldn’t show a trace of doubt_ 🎶

By the time Phantom departed from the A-team and returned to the village, night had draped across the land. The moon’s rays, though she cheated with the sun, graced her skin as gently as ever. She felt recharged by the stars, her company being the constellations hidden by curtains of nebula and interstellar clouds. Blackberry gracefully landed at the edges of the village, draft from her wings brushing against the tops of the pine trees and rustling their leaves. Phantom leapt off her neck, the two walking through the entrance side by side.

As if the Timbercats managed to capture the sun’s rays, each tree was illuminated by tender orange-yellow light, which overlaid the coolness of the moon’s shine with a warm radiance, giving her flesh a lively appearance. Blackberry cooed, rubbing her beak against Phantom before departing for the clearing she usually slept in, leaving Phantom in her lonesome.

Fireflies danced throughout the hamlet, darting in and out of bushes in search of potential partners to caper with throughout the night. She paused as one approached and flew around her form before landing on the nose of her mask. She blinked in surprise, it’s tiny light blinking against the details of her face, giving way to a peek behind the skull. Short lashes batted curiously, thin eyebrows raising at the willingness of the insect to grace her with its light.

It buzzed off slowly then, darkness overshadowing the inside of her mask leaving only the golden glow of her orbs once more.

🎶 _But pulled against the grain_

_I feel a little pain_

_That I would rather do without_ 🎶

Various cats strolled between the towering trees of the village, yet out of all them she saw no sign of Molly more Yumyan. The silence also called to her suspicion, since usually the kids were busy frolicking much too loudly for things to be this serene.

She caught sight of one house in particular, bigger than the others and currently being used as the children’s guest room, elevated a little off the ground with the only entryway being a stairwell carved from the inside of the tree leading up. From what she could see below the balcony, the lights were out, and the curtain draped over the doorway was pulled open. If they were asleep, it would’ve been closed. She trekked up the stairs quietly, calm in her demeanor for the air lacked any indication of danger.

She pushed the door of leaves out of the way, the shadow of her antlers stretching across the room and cradling the forms of Molly, Yumyan and between them, the kids. The warlord snored to the left soundly, guitar held mid-strum in his grip. Asher lied on her back, an arm draped across the face of Dahlia who curled against her sister’s form. Troy lied on his back as well, both arms clasped behind his head as a makeshift pillow. To the right of him was Molly, who curled her body around into a shape resembling that of a croissant, her tail wrapping around her body, there was a smile on her face. She was at peace, which wasn’t usual in this world, it’s rare for her to sleep so soundly, let alone with a smile on her features.

Phantom tilted her head adoringly, her steps more silent than that of a mouse as she approached and discarded her kimono, she cloaked it across the bodies of the children, Asher mumbling incoherently and gripping the fabric, before settling down with the warmth it brought. Phantom went for the doorway, but paused at a table right next to it.

Yumyan’s figure stood tall and proud,wood chips piled around from Dahlia’s work at getting as many details as she could. A sense of pride swelled up in the woman, a sudden wave of motivation as well as nostalgia washed over her. Carving tools littered the rest of the table, as well as a small wooden log. It fit in the palm of her hand, a heaviness in her chest spread to her arms down to the tips of her fingers. The ache took control, Phantom walking out and untying the curtain behind her, the room being draped in complete darkness besides what moonlight leaked through the large holes acting as windows.

🎶 _I’d rather be_

_Free..._

_Free..._

_Free..._ 🎶

The woman hauled herself onto one of the window’s ledges, it being big enough for her to even call it a nook. One leg hung over the edge into the room, the other propped up to create a mountain where her knee acted as its peak. She stared out across the village, crickets and birds of the night joining the symphony of whistling winds that filled the night air.

She looked to the wooden log, pleasant memories from an otherwise horrible time forced the corners of her lips to turn upwards a little. The professional carving knife in her other hand got to work, peeling off the thin bark until half an inch of it remained for the base. She dug both the tip and edge of the blade into the timber, tracing out a memory she was bringing into physical existence.

With caution, she began to peel off layer after layer of the wood, paying mind to the guiding lines she drew out minutes prior.

🎶 _I’d rather be_

_Free..._

_Free..._

_Free..._ 🎶

Molly’s nose wrinkled, the fresh scent of wood otherwise undetectable to a human’s sense of smell causing her to crawl through the tunnel of sleep into consciousness. Her big blue eyes blinked open, raising her head as she caught sight of a familiar shadow on the floor. Her gaze trailed upwards, Phantom sitting on the window being confirmation that her dear friend had returned. She normally would’ve been boisterous at her arrival, but looking to her right, knew she wouldn’t dare disturb the heavily sleeping children as well as her slumbering lord.

He twitched in his sleep, a quiet growl rumbling up his throat, a tenseness to his brows lowering them. His form relaxed once more, and Molly guessed he must’ve been dreaming of another intrepid battle.

Something brushed against her fur, and she looked down to Troy, who began to shiver with the Earth’s nightly cooling. His arms had been brought down, hands gripping his biceps while his skin prickled with goosebumps beneath his jumpsuit. Her brows furrowed with concern, a paw tucked beneath her body being brought out to pull the kimono up to his shoulders. A few seconds later and he relaxed, drifting back into a tranquil doze. Molly smiled softly, glancing one last time to Phantom, before resuming her position and slipping off into her dreams once more.

The woman held the completed figure between the claws of her hand, turning it to and fro and checking for details. Satisfied, she set it in front of her, back leaning against the frame of the window.

The ambience of the night filled the air.

The wind caressed lose locks of Phantom’s hair,

The songs of birds, the instrumental hums of crickets, met her ears,

The brilliance of the moon bathed her in its glow,

The figure, resembling a childish memory of a girl and young frog beneath an overgrown leaf ran animated within her mind, a projection of more innocent times causing her eyes to drift close in tranquility.

🎶 _Free..._

_Free..._

_Free..._

_From here..._ 🎶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really proud of this chapter, apologies for how long it took  
> Also I finally figured out how to add photos!! I’ll try to include one for every chapter from now on :)


	7. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlamagne’s coronation brings doom to Las Vistas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in S2, Ep10 ‘Heroes On Fire’

Phantom awoke with a start, reflexively sitting up as remnants of her unforeseen night terror released its bloody red claws from her brain. A gasp died in her throat as she was quick to register the wakeful world of reality. A hand came to her head, rubbing along the smoothness of her mask. She had a nightmare- that much was obvious, but what it was of she could not recall. All she remembered was being chased, by something big, and black, and sharp. She steadily hunched forward and groaned, arms settling around her stomach as her organs settled from whatever jostling they endured in the physical world originating from the nightmare-scape she thrashed in.

A patch of warmth against her arm made her realize it was day, and it wasn’t early either. Good grief, how long had she been asleep? A few seconds of recollection and she slung her legs over the edge of the bed, her limbs extending out in a generous stretch which made her whole body quiver. A yawn ripped out of her, both hands coming to scratch at her itchy scalp as she stood up wearily. There was a moment of light-headed dizziness, a motion informing her of dehydration.

Phantom went to the curtain of the doorway and tied it to the side, flooding the room with afternoon sunlight. She looked to the great star above, and guessed it was somewhere close to 3PM at the latest. A voice below beckoned her, but it was much too out of range for her to make out any words. She leaned over the railing of the twig balcony surrounding her guest house, Molly coming around the corner and looking up to her. She seemed frazzled, fur on end but with narrowed eyes.

“We’ve got a situation!”

It was then did she notice the lack of Timbercats, and burrow children, around the village. She scaled the tree of her temporary establishment, and leapt onto a nearby yarn-ball, using the momentum to swing from tree to tree, yarn-ball to yarn-ball. Molly followed from below, running on all fours as she kept in time with Phantom’s shadow being cast down from above. Phantom stopped at the trunk of one pine, not too far from the entry point of the village, at the sound of flamingo squawks. She peered around the rounded edge, catching sight of the same orangutan from Brunchington Beach and a new set of escorts.

“We demand an audience with the one in command of your great village!”

He bellowed, making her scoff. What a suck up. Molly stood upright, panting and smoothing herself out as if she hadn’t just run halfway across the village. She recovered rather quickly, looking uniform and presentable in Timbercat standards.

“Well, I’m here. Whaddya want?”

She gruffed, crossing her arms as nearby villagers held up their axes with feline growls. The messenger scoffed, adjusting the reins so his steed towered above them, yet none flinched at the intimidation display.

“Spare me. Where is the one known as, Yumyan Hammerpaw?”

Molly’s eyes widened while Phantom’s narrowed. She heard a sudden hush of voices and she turned away from the edge, looking in the opposite direction to Yumyan attempting to usher the children into one of their litter prisons.

“Stay put. If they ask, just say you’re our prisoner.”

He instructed, Troy nodding while Asher and Dahlia held each other. Yumyan sighed as he shut the door, Phantom dropping down and landing almost silently behind him, the only giveaway being the hollow rustle of her kimono. His fur stood on end until he realized it was her, to which she stood and jerked a thumb in the direction of the village entrance.

“You have to get over there, Molly can’t-“

“Well, well, well.”

Phantom backed up against Yumyan as the messenger and the rest of his possy encircled them and the cage. Their ‘captives’ attempted to duck beneath the holes which would give them away, but knew they failed when a flamingo’s soulless eye came across the bars to stare at them, gaze unwavering like a scrutinizing drone. With a clear of his throat, the orangutan in charge turned to Yumyan to address him. The warlord gripped his ax, but refused to swing.

“Scarlamagne humbly invites the Timbercats to his coronation in two days time. There you will be able to witness the crowning of soon-to-be Emporer Scarlamagne, Uniter of mutes within his golden city. And if you’re so inclined...”

Gerard gazed down at the children, Who shrunk back in return and flinched when the flamingo staring them down followed their movements with its gaze.

“... turning in these humans may earn you a spot on his personal cabinet.”

Yumyan feigned contemplation, flexing his claws against the handle of his ax, before ‘coming up’ with a decision.

“These humans are on tonight’s menu. If Scarlamagne wants humans so badly he can get his own, not like he hasn’t done it before.”

He gruffed, much to the orangutan’s contempt.

“Shame.”

The flamingo staring down the children appeared to have changed settings, slamming its beak against the cage and squawking with the thrill of nearby prey. Phantom looked to the obnoxious bird, and slapped its head away with the hilt of her weapon. It’s other head hissed and snapped it’s beak at her, to which she threw her fist right beside its eye. Both heads discombobulated, its marmoset rider gasped horrifically at her atrocious retaliation.

“Watch yourself, filth. Less you wish war upon this village and its good people.”

Suck-ups to the end. Phantom scoffed, amused at the glorified monkey’s narrow mindedness.

“You fool, I am not one of them. Your quarrel would be with me and my dear friend.”

From between the trees, Blackberry appeared, a low growl of clicks proceeding in her throat as she opened her eyes to reveal herself, having been camouflaged into the shadows of the canopy beforehand. The marmoset’s flamingo took a weary step back, the Megavulture’s head pushing forward slowly.

“Careful, she hasn’t had breakfast yet.”

Phantom remarked with a crossing of her arms, leg moving to step in front of the cage protectively. Blackberry breathed then, steam being released from her nostrils as her body heat evaporated whatever dew remained on the grass. The stylized hair and fanciful get-ups of the apes ruffled with her huff. Gerard, aware that losing more of his master’s ranks due to a reckless decision of battle would anger him, turned his flamingo back in the direction of the village exit.

“Two days, Timnbercats. Two days.”

The rest of his messenger squad followed, the crowd of felines parting for the stalky legs of the two-headed pink predators to step through with no problem. Phantom watched them ascend to the clouds once past the archway, their screeches growing distant the further they went.

Silence befell the village, but it was short lived, for a collective breath of relief passed through the woods. Yumyan wrapped the strap of his ax across his body, Molly unlocking the cage with her claw and opening it for the children to crawl out of. Once upright, they wiped grains of kitty litter from their jumpsuits, an air of hopelessness surrounding them.

“Scarlamagne... is going to be a king?”

“Not if Kipo can help it- right?”

Asher cut off Troy’s foreboding utterment, a flash of aspiration gleaming in her eyes. The three adults froze, glancing amongst each other before nodding collectively. Yumyan almost shook his head, until he caught sight of Molly’s stink eye and quickly corrected himself.

“Hey, we promised to keep you safe, Kipo promised to save your people. It’s going to happen, and without his army, Scarlamagne’s golden dream will crumble.”

Phantom’s voice was cold, holding a vendetta against the mad mandril and his ill treatment to Las Vistas. Yumyan gestured to her with a thumb.

“Yeah- what she said.”

“Besides, you’re tonight’s dinner. He can’t take no kids if there ain’t no kids to take.”

Phantom brushed off her brooding with a light hearted joke, followed by a wink. Troy’s gaze swept across the ground, a new sense of wishery settling in his gut. He looked up to her, she smile he bore bringing the dimples back to his cheeks.

“Thanks, Phantom.”

The woman’s form straightened, looking to the side unsurely and clearing her throat.

“No problem.”

That night after supper (which did not consist of children), and long after Troy, Asher and Dahlia had been tucked in, Phantom, Molly and Yumyan strolled through the sleepy village with regard on their mind.

Two days before the coronation, and all outlets were looking grim. Despite the vast number of Timbercats populating the forest, they were nothing compared to Scarlamagne’s army and the mutes united under his fist. Of course revolution was an option, of course insubordination was a given, but it would only end in bloodshed.

Scarlamagne is only as powerful as the numbers of his ‘supporters.’ The more they fear him, the more they are willing to obey. If one goes against him, he can easily replace them, and use what he has to eliminate them from the board. It’s a simple game really, one he plays well considering how easy it is to control those who hate each other more than they hate him.

“What are we going to do?”

Phantom broke the silence, walking a couple steps ahead before coming to the realization the two felines in charge had failed to be at her side. She turned around to see they had stopped in their tracks, gazes cast down for they knew they had no choice in the matter.

“Go to the coronation, and hope for the best I suppose.”

Molly replied, tail swishing behind her due to distress she kept hidden away. Yumyan rested a comforting hand against her shoulder, and after a few seconds, her tail ceased in its worm-like maneuvers. Phantom crossed her arms, gripping her biceps while she paced, beginning down a tunnel of thought.

“Kipo... there is something about her...”

She didn’t finish, instead choosing to contemplate the rest on her own.

The girl harbored something... powerful, in the wildest of ways. She is a bridge connecting two worlds, fostered within a vessel of energetic youth. Her, Troy, and the other children make up the future. Yes, Phantom, as well as any other adult, both man and mute, have their own abilities, but if they failed to prevent the start of a tyranny beneath the mad mandril’s rule, then the next generation would be the ones to finish it. Kipo would be the front line of it all, if there’s anyone who can put a halt to a future enraptured with doom, it’s her. She turned back to the duo, a plan in mind.

“The day of the coronation I will stay behind, to guard the village and the children. Should anything happen while you’re away-“

“Phantom, you have my full trust.”

Molly approached then, grasping Phantom’s hand which rested at her side and squeezing it gently. Their eyes met, locking in a promise that didn’t even need to be spoken.

“Yeah, knock a few trees over if you have to. And if things get too crazy, there’s no shame in retreating.”

Yumyan said beside them, his own tail swishing behind him, but with vigor rather than frazzled nerves. Yes, if push comes to shove, Phantom will gather the children and take them to her safe haven. Molly slowly released her hand, like she didn’t really want to, and Phantom held it in the open air for a few seconds, before dropping her arm back at her side.

“Two days.”

“Two days.”

Troy ducked behind the tree he eavesdropped from, heart and mind racing miles per minute. He wouldn’t be surprised if Molly or Yumyan picked up on the rapid thrumming, given their heightened sense of hearing. The beating of his organ did not originate from an encounter with Benson this time, but rather the high of alarm. He trekked off back to the house he shared with the sisters, pushing the curtain aside and settling back on the bed. Dahlia appeared to have sensed his presence, but was much too tired to wait for an answer when she mumbled out his name. He stared at her, then the ceiling, and hoped that somehow, somewhere, Benson could sense his panic and push to fulfill that date he was promised.

—

Yumyan and the others left just as the sun began to kiss the horizon, the world shrouded in the dull blue color of the morning for the journey to Scarlamagne’s new golden kingdom was a little over half a day’s walk away. Phantom fell asleep on guard duty, upright in a chair with her naginata slumped within her grasp. Troy, Asher and Dahlia huddled with the blankets, the changing of seasons evident in the coolness of the night which had yet to show itself in the day. Molly smiled at the sight, and drew back her paw, the curtain swaying against the doorway before settling. There was a rustle then, one she blamed on the curtain, that had her ears flicking back and fourth before continuing on to Yumyan’s side.

It was strange, waking up to such silence. There was no distant echoes of axes against woods, no strumming of banjos and vocal chords alike, a lack of boisterous laughter and murmur. Just the thrumming of hidden wood peckers somewhere in the distance. It was so quiet, Phantom could even hear Blackberry’s breathing from where she slept. The warrior sat up, noticing the lack of children in the room, and hummed to herself. She walked out of the cottage, hiking her kimono up to her shoulders as she underestimated how chilly the morning was. She presumed it wouldn’t last long, given how warm the sun was when the rays punctured the canopy above.

“Children?”

She called, taking into account the absence of flapjacks wafting in the air, a usually familiar scent when they awoke with growling stomachs. Blackberry appeared then, her neck wrapping around from the tree she slept beside in order to press the curve of her beak against Phantom’s back. She turned with a smile, caressing the avian’s beak and receiving a series of clicks, or ‘purrs,’ in returns to her affections.

“Have you seen the children?”

She inquired then. Blackberry blinked cluelessly, and removed herself from Phantom’s palm. Her nostrils went to the turf, blades of grass sweeping against her head as she sniffed out any signs of Troy, Asher and Dahlia. The more she caught their scent, the more she stood, until eventually she was stalking in a hunched form to the village exit. She weaved around the trees carefully, ducking beneath yarn balls and keeping the overall nature of a gentle, considerate giant. When she got to the thick roots making up the archway of the village entrance, she crooned, and began to poke at something in the grass. Phantom drew forward, and shuffling through the grass, produced a familiar stud earring amongst the ground, accompanied by a thin tuft of fur white as snow stuck to the end of it. Looks like someone lost an earring.

“Excellent work, my friend.”

Phantom said lowly, somehow disappointed and proud that they had managed to escape right under her nose. She pocketed Troy’s earring, hoping to return it to its owner if she isn’t too late,they never specified what time the coronation was. It could be happening right now for all she knew. She gestured for Blackberry to lean down, and once she did, climbed on. The shadows of the trees danced across her form as they exited from the woods. Being bathed in the sun’s light once it caught them in its sights. Blackberry stretched her wings then, bones cracking as they lengthened to their full extent. She cried out, and hopped into the air, taking on a steady glide once the air draft grasped her wings and lifted them up.

“To the golden kingdom.”

Blackberry cawed in confirmation, and with a curve of her wings, began a prompt path to the capital built upon the backs of slaves.

—

Hope has been lost.

While Scarlamagne’s coronation met a swift end, his terror upon Las Vistas was far from over, and for anything, could be permanent. The Timbercat’s death chant, the screams of mutes of all species, the distressed howls of Newton Wolves, all echoed off the hollow walls of the colosseum as hot liquid gold spilled at a rapid speed into the bowl of it. Nobody thought it would end this way, preserved for all eternity in a chunk of such a once rich element, and Kipo, along with her Mega-monkey mother, tried desperately to knock over the tree delivering a majority of Las Vistas’ demise. Roots snapped, the bark creaked in protest to their strength, yet the speed of the rising gold was mere inches from the feet of those in attendance.

Benson turned to Troy, the two locking eyes as speechlessness rendered them opening and closing their mouths like blubbering fish. A bubble of gold popped and sizzled nearby, the splash hissing against the ledge they stood upon.

It was right there.

Benson looked to Troy again, and narrowed his eyes in confidence, then grasped the burrow boy’s shoulders.

“Troy, I know we never got that date but-“

“This isn’t a date?”

Benson deflated, a look of puzzlement crossing his features. Troy found it absolutely adorable, chucking at his own attempt to lighten the situation. A sad smile crossed his features then, his soft hand coming up to caress Benson’s own calloused knuckles.

“Cause saving Kipo was a show all on its own.”

He removed the boy’s hands from his shoulders then, now grasping each other’s hands in between them while Troy continued to run the soft pads of his thumbs against Benson comfortingly. Benson reflected his sad smile then, tears beginning to build up, which Troy wiped away as they fell.

“I’m glad I got to meet you. Out of all the experiences I had on the surface, I’m glad you were one of them.”

Troy confessed, voice wavering as his own throat choked up with the threat of tears. He never even got to bid his father farewell. The thought made a sob bubble up, Benson lightly gasping and pulling the boy into his arms. Benson felt pressure against his legs, and looked down to see Dave pressing against his calves.

“It’s been fun, buddy.”

He said, looking up at him with a sorrowful smile.

“Don’t be sad because it’s over, smile because it happened. A quote I saw on a poster years ago.”

Benson couldn’t help but giggle, which dissolved right back to crying.

Wolf itched at her biceps, the heat sizzling her skin. She backed up, and seeking comfort, pressed herself against Benson’s back, wrapping her small arms tightly around him. The nose of her pelt dug into his spine, but her body racking with whimpers kept him from saying anything. Asher and Dahlia wrapped themselves against Troy, their hands conjoined, and they squeezed so hard their knuckles turned white. Tears leaked like waterfalls down their cheeks.

“Goodbye mom-“

“-Goodbye dad.”

All was quiet in their circle, the only sound being their own sniffles, whimpers and the sound of wooden axes against the marble which sounded so distant given the aura they surrounded themselves in.

Abruptly, the silence was broken, by a furious cry from the clouds. A shadow flicked across the stadium, a black arrow in the sky darting towards them. The screech reverberated off the surfaces of the stadium, so loud and inflamed a crack went down the wall behind them. The children and Dave detached from each other, now staring up with expressions of astonishment, grins splitting across their faces as hope arrived.

Blackberry let out another shriek, flipping forward and out stretching her legs while her wings sprawled behind her. Sharp claws were poised for the trunk of the tree, Kipo and Song giving one last push just as the Mega-vulture collided with the bark. The speed combined with her weight snapped the great tree, uprooting it from the ground. Loud creaks, the thick echo of snapping wood replaced the horrific screams of the colosseum, spurts of gold going awry as the tree disappeared behind the tallest wall of the architecture it served to fill. The great oak fell with a earth-shattering crash, its legacy in life now a landmark of death.

The collision almost had Phantom fly off, who popped up from Blackberry’s back as she braced for impact. Kipo and Song noticed her, appreciation in their vibrant eyes while they panted from all the effort. Phantom stood then, and bowed, the two retreating behind her, Kipo seeming to struggle with something.

Blackberry had her own struggle; trying to detach her claws, which dug into the trunk causing the wood to splinter. She managed to get one leg free, Phantom going to instruct her with the other when sizzling sounded. Phantom looked up as the last of the tree’s wrath came towards them, in the form of a stray stream of gold inferno.

“Blackberry-!”

She attempted to warn her companion, who looked up in time for the glow of the gold to flutter off her head. Her pupils dilated, going to move away had her stuck claw not kept her grounded. The gold struck the tip of her beak, and the liquid crackled against her skin, the pain causing her to cry out and lash in pain. Phantom flew off, her screams being nothing compared to Blackberry’s. She fell through the collapsed canopy of the evergreen, the branches slowing her fall but only for a moment. Her back hit something hard, and gasps sounded around her, along with a surprised shriek.

Phantom groaned, darkness surrounding her, the only light being the sun which broke through the clearing she made at her descent. She sat up, murmurs and hisses of spite echoing throughout the abandoned mall she found herself in, but upon closer inspection of a chandelier and piano, found it to be Scarlamagne’s castle. She gasped then, standing and unsheathing her weapon in the blink of an eye. In the darkness around her, she saw what was left of the mad mandril’s court, that being the messenger, a few stray marmoset, and whatever primates she hadn’t killed or been lost in the scuffle of today.

“Phantom.”

The orangutan seethed. She attempted to swipe at him, but in her disoriented state, not only missed but maneuvered so slow he was able to dodge. He knocked her weapon from her grasp, the wooden echo of the pole sounding just as he gripped a large hand around her arm. She winced as the ape lifted her effortlessly, holding her in the air. He squeezed and she cried out, kicking with no real pattern given the painful distraction he provided.

“What have you to gain from this?”

She strained, her other arm swinging up to scratch at his grip. Her claws failed to penetrate the thick skin of the ape, let alone do any damage.

“Something close to a victory. With Scarlamagne gone-“

His free hand came to swipe the makeup from his face, his hair being undone into orange locks that hung down his forehead. Without the white paint smeared across his features, the intricate details of his real face shone in the light. He looked tired, and full of hate. He squeezed and she clenched her teeth, throat being choked up at the pain shooting across her body.

“-I’m free to do whatever I want again.”

He appeared unphased, and dark, metaphorically speaking given the rest of his body lied within the shadows of the palace. She could feel her bones creaking, on the verge of snapping the tighter his fist clenched. He suddenly jostled her, the weight of her body coming down and pulling at her arm, dislodging it from its socket with a sickening crack. The sharp agony it brought made her eyes grow wide, a shot of adrenaline rushing through that made an inhumane scream rip from her throat. He faltered, dropping her and stumbling back, hands moving to cover his ears. It was worst than Porcelain’s highest C note. Another high pitched screech left her, shopping windows shattering as well as the delicate crystals of the chandelier above, its glass raining down on her form. She gripped her arm, dislocated no doubt, maybe even broken, leaning forward in a fetal position until her forehead touched the floor.

Gerard clenched his teeth as the noise ended, hard breathing replacing her screams as she stared at the ground with blank eyes. A roar sounded then, to which he backed from her defeated form, and looked up through the fallen canopy.

“The Jaguar.”

“She has found us!”

The court murmured fearfully amongst each other. He grunted, and turned as the others began retreating through the palace to the closest ground exit. A meek hand grasped his arm, and he looked down to Porcelain and Lemieux.

“But- what of our king?”

Porcelain inquired, to which he glanced aside with hate in his eyes.

“Our ‘king’ is no more.”

She nodded wordlessly, and the three of them disappeared into the darkness of the palace. Phantom fell onto her side, crawling for her naginata. She grasped it, and held it with a vice grip against her. Kipo’s distressed roars sounded, but she was not in search for the warrior as the court presumed, she had her own problem. Phantom felt alone, abandoned almost, a sensation that made her chest ache and skin crawl. She almost began to weep, from the pain and the feelings ill memories brought, had the fallen canopy above not rustled quietly. A beak appeared then, sniffing about until finding her aroma. It nudged her side, and she weakly rolled over, grasping on. Blackberry rose carefully, Phantom’s limp arm slung across the gold now plastering her beak. It had hardened, and felt cool beneath her throbbing arm. The ache in her chest vanished, replaced with relief and fulfillment with her companions appearance. The light of day washed across her, the clear blue sky never appearing more inviting until now. Blackberry stared cross eyed at her, crooning with worry. Phantom could only smile, stroking a hand across the grayed skin of her head.

“I’m okay girl... just a little crippled right now.”

She reassured, pronouncing emphasis as a frayed nerve stung her nervous system. She winced, and Blackberry turned as light as possible, slow and steady, to where she saw the others.

By now, Kipo had found herself, and chatted amongst her anchors. Blackberry crooned quietly, and lowered her head, Phantom sliding off.

“Phantom-!”

Kipo gasped out, the trio of burrow children the woman promised to safeguard running up as well. The girl dropped to her knees, frilly dress pooling around her as she lifted Phantom into her arms. When she winced she did so more softly, and noticed how mangled her arm appeared.

“What happened?”

She asked, tearing off the edge of her dress and beginning to weave a makeshift cast. Phantom glanced aside, namely to Troy, Asher and Dahlia, and lied.

“Nothing, just fell.”

“Yeah, I saw.”

Troy hummed. Phantom remembered something then, and with her healthy arm, brought his earring out from its stowaway.

“Missing something?”

He grinned, and took it from between her claws, attaching it back to his naked ear.

“Thanks, I-“

When he looked back, she had an expression of expectancy in her eyes. It was then he remembered what he and the sisters did, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Uh- sorry for...”

“Sneaking off?”

She chuckled then, and pat his shoulder.

“For anything, I’m proud.”

Troy smiled, the woman sitting up and with Kipo’s help, rose back to her feet. The red cloth of the cast she crafted was wrapped around her arm, and while it was sore, she grew used to the pain pulsing from her shoulder.

“Kipo, I appreciate the effort but I don’t know if this will do. I haven’t a clue if it’s even broken or not.”

“My dad can help!”

“Dad?”

A man approached then, his skin the color of soothing melted chocolate, and eyes just as kind as his daughters. She wonders what happened to have both of them dressed in attire similar to Scarlamagne’s court. He held a hand out, which she took in obligation. His palm, as expected, was just as soft as every other burrow person she’s met thus far.

“Lio Oak, it’s a pleasure to meet the infamous Phantom.”

“Infamous?”

The woman was clueless as to what he meant, head tilting that had him chuckle warmly in amusement.

“Kipo told me everything of her journey on the surface, including the ‘angel of darkness’ that helped save her once or twice.”

He squeezed her palm gently before letting go, a soft smile coming to his features. Phantom rolled her eyes at the nickname Kipo attempted to stick to her, but in a more amusing manner than irritated one.

“I can’t thank you enough.”

A genuine smile upturned her lips then, but shook her head at his flattering appreciation.

“Kipo is a gifted young girl, I was merely a stepping stone to this victorious day. Her friends and ability to learn from what you have taught her in the burrows is what really cleared the darkness for such a bright future.”

She rustled her bubblegum locks, the girl giggling at the ministrations. Behind her, she felt a pressure against her back, and looked to the golden beak of Blackberry. A whine left her as she smoothed her hand across the shining surface.

“Oh, my love...”

She whispered, Kipo setting a hand on her healthy shoulder with a frown.

“Hey, uh... at least you’re matching now?”

She pointed out the resemblance of her black and gold kimono to Blackberry’s own color scheme. The avian appeared joyed by this, crooning happily and shaking her head up and down in approval. Seeing her so happy... Phantom couldn’t help but release the guilt she felt for her dear companion’s burns from before.

“I suppose you’re right.”

She hummed, and looked over as Molly appeared carrying a cage with a certain mandril imprisoned inside.

“Well look who lives another day!”

Molly greeted, clapping a paw against her back. Phantom winced, hard, but covered it up with a chuckle.

“I was previously coming here for a couple of troublemakers-“

Troy, Asher and Dahlia kicked at the ground, whistling innocently while covered in cat fur.

“-so imagine how terrified I was when I heard your people’s death chant.”

“Yeah, that’s a beat I hope we never have to play again.”

The snow white feline remarked, a hand rubbing the back of her head. Phantom smiled, and observed as Kipo approached to sort out their current circumstances. She grew mindless then, looking across the colosseum dancing with shimmers of the hardened gold, and felt a sort of deathly connection to it. Something was in there, someone perhaps, but the mutes in attendance appeared fine from what she could see. She squinted, and still saw nothing against the reflective surface other than herself, small given the height she stood at. Funny enough, in the golden reflection her eyes looked... normal. The same thing that could’ve killed so many and yet, she felt akin to it. It made her feel... sick.

Something rustled, and she looked as a brown crinkly leaf flew past her vision, it fell against the surface of the marble wall they stood upon.

The trees were losing their luster, winter is coming.

“Phantom!”

She blinked, Molly waving a farewell as they got a head start to the village, having a prisoner to lock up anyways. The two met gazes, defeat in his expression. The wide, unsettling smile and dilated eyes were no more. He appeared melancholic, soft, unlike his usual himself, as if he took on a completely different persona. She watched until he disappeared with the felines into the bushes, Troy running past her to a man accompanied by Mandu who had approached not too long ago. The two embraced, and similarities in their features had her guessing this was the boy’s father. He too, was dressed in the blue and red colors of Scarlamagne’s formal dress code. Yet his presence had Kipo frown in concern.

“Uh oh, where’s everyone else?”

“Hoh boy... Dr.Emilia intercepted us in the tunnels. She convinced them all to follow her, saying she has some research notebook and a way to reverse the mutation.”

Dr.Emilia? Phantom has a lot to catch up on, and judging how quiet things got, her dislike for this doctor had already taken root.

“If Emilia has that, she’ll end all mutes.”

Lio’s words struck a chord in the woman, her gargantuan companion growing scared herself as she lowered her head until Phantom was able to run her hand across her beak in consolation.

“We’re gonna stop her.”

A fire had been lit within Kipo, one Phantom has watched rage against the darkness of the world like a torch of Olympus. The embers of her influence spread and touched the souls of those around her, igniting their own infernos to fight and keep going, for nothing is ever truly lost, including hope.

“And we’re gonna do it, together.”

Phantom grinned, ferocity sparking in her golden eyes. Kipo won’t give up, so neither will she. And if push comes to shove, she will happily lay her life down for the girl.

The future is light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, finals are upon us


	8. Leader of the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipo’s searching for Emilia puts a strain on her sisterhood with Wolf, the latter undergoes an apprenticeship under Phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like- insultingly short, but I like the idea of it.

Following Scarlamagne’s defeat, a new threat had taken his place. One more dangerous, smarter, and far craftier than expected. She was like a magician, disappearing in thin air. Phantom loathed her, and if there was a word that could top that, she’d use it. Unfortunately, until she hears about it, she’s stuck with loath.

Emilia wasn’t the only subject Phantom was informed of. The Mega-monkey now accompanying them was apparently Kipo’s mother. The woman looked to Lio quizzically at first, wondering how the hell that worked out, until they explained more clearly that she is part mute like her daughter. Except she had no anchor, and thus, was lost within her own form, a mute water bear named Mullholland being the only one keeping her mind intact.

Speaking of keeping things intact, the night of return, Lio upheld his promise and inspected her arm. It wasn’t broken, thankfully, but that meant they’d have to pop her dislocated shoulder back into place. And it would hurt just as much as disclosing it, if not worst. It took Molly’s strength and swiftness to pop it back into place, Phantom’s knuckle bleeding by the end of it as she had to bite down on it to keep from shattering their eardrums with that wretched scream she can suddenly produce. It vexed her, but seemed to come in handy once in a while.

Her arm was wrapped, and she was told for a good few months any heavy lifting and quick maneuvers would need to be toned down, a lethal verdict in this world.

If you’re slow, you’re dead.

So when Kipo and Song needed help beginning to search for Emilia, Phantom enlisted Blackberry’s company. She’s a bird of prey.

Quick, sharp and deadly.

If anybody could find Emilia and a thousand or so humans, it was her. So it was quite the surprise when weeks went by and there was still no sign of the wicked doctor.

Kipo began to stress herself out, each day their searches lengthened from dawn to dusk. At this point, it was rare to see her outside of her sleeping form.

And people began to miss her.

Asking her to stay for breakfast was impossible, for she insisted that Emilia was out there and doing who knows what.

She couldn’t spare a minute, less it be one too late.

Wolf watched as her and Song took off from the village once again, the morning dew still thick upon the surfaces it clung to. The arm she rose to wave them off slowly fell to her side, Lio beside her resting his own upon her shoulder.

“Hey, maybe they’ll be back for dinner.”

He attempted to cheer her up, a smile across his lips. She gave one back, only for it to fade just as quickly as it appeared. She turned away, his hand sliding off her shoulder back to his side. He frowned, looking from her to the village entrance with a watered down flash of hope in his eyes. A cold breeze blew by, goosebumps breaking across his skin in response. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and heading for the breakfast hall. He suspects Roberto and Troy will need help preparing breakfast soon.

Wolf walked amongst the village and its inhabitants, companionship all around her. She didn’t realize how much she missed Kipo’s rants and impulsiveness when it comes to making friends until now. Her hands rubbed at her arms, feeling a bit cold now. From the changing seasons or lack of company she wasn’t quite sure, but it made her skin feel a bit icy.

A shadow being cast from the warm light of an oil lamp caught her attention. She looked through a window, watching as Phantom worked carefully with some cured Mega-bunny fur, a black cloak hung up in front of her as she worked on stitching the tufts around the neck and end of the sleeves. The shadow of her claws wielding the needle flashed across the wall, the sharp end of the tool diving down through the fabric and resurfacing in a continuous pattern, the stitches packed close together to ensure they didn’t come undone easily. She pushed the curtain aside, the rustling bringing Phantom to a pause. She turned towards the girl, blinking a couple times.

“What can I do for you, Wolf?”

She asked, somewhat puzzled by her appearance. They didn’t interact often, other than Wolf staring up at her with admiration or having a mutual agreement that Kipo was about to do something stupid. Wolf pursed her lips, before blurting out the first thing that came to her mind.

“I lost Stalkie.”

Phantom tilted her head, setting the needle down and turning to give the girl her full attention. Wolf straightened then, unsure why she’d say that so suddenly.

“I am sorry to hear that, it was an admirable weapon, one I envied to have in all honesty. You held it well. What happened?”

Wolf crossed her arms, thinking back to the heart stopping moment Emilia smiled and smashed her beloved weapon to pieces right in front of her.

“Emilia.”

She seethed out, beginning to pace in agitation. Phantom breathed in a resentful hum.

“She has taken so much. Kipo’s people, the journal, and now the thing of which you held dear.”

An idea came then, and although she was at a disadvantage with her wrapped up arm, perhaps it would boost Wolf’s confidence.

“Come with me.”

She walked past Wolf and through the curtains, her form towering over the girl in the casual passing. Wolf scurried to keep up, walking at a brisk pace just at her heel. Once outside in a clearing, Phantom held up a hand. Wolf stopped, but Phantom kept walking. She halted and turned around, the two separated by a good couple of feet.

“Fight me.”

“Uhh... what?”

“Fight me. Show me what you can do without Stalkie.”

After receiving confirmation, Wolf smirked and dug her heel into the ground. She then took off towards the woman in a zigzag pattern, pelt flying behind her at the speed she ran at. Phantom’s eyes followed her, up to the point she leapt with her foot stretched out and poised for a sharp kick. Phantom brought her healthy arm around and slapped the side of her leg, throwing off her form. She flew past the woman, rolling onto her back upon collision with the ground.

“You’re slow, got it.”

Wolf grit her teeth then, and after scrambling back onto her feet ran at her again. She cried out, fist flying towards Phantom, only for the woman to dip down. Her antlers hooked around her form, Wolf’s war cry instead being replaced with a yelp as Phantom stood and tossed her away with the sway of her head.

“Predictable, impulsive...”

The list grew, much to Wolf’s annoyance. Her eyes went to the cast wrapped around Phantom’s arm, and got an idea. She ran at her again, repeating her last two maneuvers, but instead of going for a kick or punch, slid down last minute. Phantom’s healthy arm flew inches over her head, her feet being kicked out as Wolf bowled through her legs in a way that would have the woman land on her weak spot. She grunted out, pain shooting up her arm which momentarily paralyzed her.

“But you know your enemies weaknesses.”

She wheezed as she stood, rolling her arm as soreness pulsed from her shoulder. Wolf stood with a smug smirk on her face, one Phantom chuckled at.

“That being my height and crippled arm. Not bad, but you could use some improvement.”

Wolf’s head cocked to the side, unaware by what she meant.

“Do you know what a mentorship is?”

Phantom inquired then, to which the girl shook her head. Phantom hummed and gestured for her to follow.

“Basically, I’ll be teaching you.”

“Wait- really?”

Wolf’s voice heightened, her excitement hidden but peeking out carefully. Phantom nodded, pretending not to notice the girl’s suddenly bountiful energy.

“Yup, but first-“

“Breakfast!”

Troy called out from the window of the kitchen, ringing a bell he was given for when meals were ready. Phantom pointed up at the dining hall with a small smile.

“What he said.”

—

Kipo growled lowly, the vibrations rumbling through her body as she walked alongside her mom back to the village. Another day, another disappointment. Hours of searching and they couldn’t even dig up a clue as to Emilia’s whereabouts. She huffed and shook her head, frustration clouding her mind like a storm. A hand reached through the dark grey clouds, resting upon the rough fur lining from her head and down her neck. She looked over to her mom, who smiled comfortingly. That was one thing Kipo found beautiful about her mom, she didn’t need words to bring her comfort. Her growls slowed down to purrs, closing her eyes and leaning her head into the warm, gargantuan palm of her mother. Once at the village, they stopped, Kipo transforming in a cloud of pink back into her human form.

Behind them, Blackberry appeared, hovering above the ground before touching down as gentle as she could. She squawked, pruning at the feathers of her wings before stalking into the village to seek out her friend. Kipo turned back to her mother, the Mega-monkey grunting unintelligible words of reassurance as she brought a finger to rub Kipo’s back. The girl smiled, hugging the finger of her mother.

“We’ll try again tomorrow.”

She concluded, Song nodding with a smile and set her on the ground. Kipo waved, heading towards the archway of the village entrance. She sighed then and crossed her arms.

How many tomorrow’s do they have left?

“And so the Mega-Jaguar returns!”

A boisterous voice announced. Kipo looked up to a passing Molly, ax over her shoulder and fur dusty in some places from the fine debris of wood. She must’ve just finished the day’s chopping.

“Oh, hey, Molly.”

Kipo greeted, looking around to see who else wandered between the trees.

“Where’s Wolf? Or Benson?”

“Benson is happily with Troy cleaning up after dinner, Wolf is training with Phantom as her mentor.”

Molly replied, to which Kipo nodded. She wouldn’t want to impose on Troy and Benson, so she sought out her found sister and apparent new teacher.

“Thanks, I’ll see you later.”

Molly nodded with a smile, the two going their own separate ways. Finding the two wasn’t so hard, especially given the fact Blackberry was practically a beacon for Phantom. Wherever she was, the woman is bound to not be much further.

The closer she got, the louder a series of grunts and crude remarks became. She turned around one tree, Blackberry catching sight of her and crooning a small welcome. Kipo smiled up at the bird, only to jump up and yelp as an ax landed inches from the toe of her shoe.

“Hi, Kipo!”

Wolf said, waving to her, only to turn and with a grunt, throwing an ax at Phantom, who was running at her but stopped to avoid the sharp red blade. She looked up slowly, the weapon lodged into the ground reflecting the moon’s light onto her face.

“Not bad.”

She complimented, and dislodged the ax from the ground. Wolf got the one in front of Kipo and ran back to her mentor/idol. Kipo reached out meekly, words getting stuck in her throat.

“Hey Wolf, I was wondering if you’d wanna go get some grub?”

“No thanks, I already ate.”

Wolf replied, much too excited to think of Kipo’s offer. She struck a fighting pose, Phantom glancing between her and Kipo. Before she could say anything, Wolf sprinted towards her, one ax being tossed at her while the other rose and came down towards her head. Phantom, now locked in battle, put all her focus on the miniature warrior before her.

Kipo frowned, turning away with a sad sigh. Blackberry frowned herself, the curve of her beak being pressed against her side. Kipo smiled a little, rubbing the gold now plastered onto her head, only for the downturn of her lips to return once again. She glanced back at Wolf, the girl swinging the ax and getting it caught in the antlers of Phantom’s mask, who twisted the weapon from her grasp and sent it flying into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Kipo sighed again, and left for the dinner hall, the avian crooning in worry.

—

A few days later on patrol, Kipo’s frustrations began to build up, and it was obvious. She ducked beneath a bridge, looking for any sign of humans or disturbance, but saw nothing. She growled, teeth bared as she swiped at a nearby truck, sending it out of sight. Song gasped at her daughter’s clear irritation, and went to kneel at her side. Kipo stared at the ground, a growl prominent with every breath. Song cupped her hands, and gestured for Kipo to transform.

Her mega form dispersed, Kipo landing in the palm of her mother. She plopped down, legs crossed, and pulled at her pink locks.

“It’s been a month, mom, a month! And we haven’t found a single popsicle lick of evidence on where Emilia is!”

She cried out, arms being splayed above her as she fell onto her back. Song attempted to speak, gesturing with her hands and grunting out assurances in her primate language. Kipo’s groan cut her off, the girl looking up at her with a deep frown.

“I’m sorry mom, I don’t understand you.”

The girl sat up then, legs at her chest as she hugged them to herself. Song thought to herself, looking across the broken city they currently searched through. She moved to sit on a highway, and prodded at her daughter’s shoulder. Kipo turned, looking up at her expectantly. Song smiled at having her attention, and began to charade her message. She held up one finger, then two, and three. Kipo tilted her head then, and Song paused, thinking to herself. A light bulb went off, and she turned to a patch of dirt nearby to draw in. Kipo grew curious, and crawled to the edge of her mother’s hands.

Though a bit clumsy, Emilia’s name was spelled out, and she looked back as Song pointed to the name to the one finger she held up. Then she held up the others and eventually pointed to Kipo, Song now rolling her other hand around to signal a thought process. Kipo pondered, but not for long given her intelligence.

“Ohh... Emilia is a problem, but you think I have others?”

Song nodded, to which Kipo’s vexed expression turned to one of dejection.

“Well... I feel like I’m losing touch with Wolf. She’s always busy training with Phantom, and while it’s cool she’s able to learn a few more survival moves from her idol, I just feel... a bit rejected.”

Song hummed and nodded along, beginning a new series of charades then. She held up two fingers now, pointing from Kipo to her pointer to represent the girl, and drawing Wolf’s name into the dirt and pointing to the middle. Kipo nodded in understanding, allowing Her mother to go on. She separated the two fingers on different hands now, the one to the right ‘walking’ off and leaving the other behind. That finger then pointed to Kipo, and the action was repeated with the other hand but this time with Wolf.

Kipo’s eyes widened, and a dramatic gasp ripped from her throat.

“Oh my goodness- is this how I’ve been making Wolf feel?!

Song made a face, but it was somewhat of her message so she nodded in affirmation. It was then that Kipo began to think back on the month. She’s been away from Wolf longer than Wolf has been away from her, and while Kipo has been feeling this for just a couple days, Wolf has dealt with feelings of loneliness for an entire month!

Kipo looked up at the sun, which was directly above them meaning it was noon. It was just rising when they left, so by her calculations they’ve been searching for six fruitless hours. Pursing Emilia was a burden itself, her chest and shoulders feeling a lot lighter as she came to a decision.

“Let’s go back, mom. I think we’ve searched enough today.”

Song sat up in surprise, but grinned and nodded in agreement otherwise. She gently set the girl down and backed up, Kipo spreading her arms and allowing the Mega-jaguar to encase her form. She roared out, and began to frolic through the city back to the village. Song smiled fondly, and followed on all eight of her limbs.

—

Back at the village, Phantom and Wolf were having something of a similar discussion.

Phantom was far from blind, she saw how longingly Kipo would look to Wolf, like a kicked puppy. But the young warrior was full of so much energy, trying to keep her from training was like pleading for the rain to stop. So she had to find the right moment, and it was presented at lunch. The two sat a table, Phantom beside Molly while they chowed down on Benson and Troy’s famous flapjacks. Well, they didn’t hit well with Phantom, who prodded at the consistent meal before sighing and sliding it over to Molly. The feline perked, and gladly swiped at the flatbread. Phantom then looked to Wolf, and hummed to get her attention, fingers gracefully wrapping around the handle of her mug where swirls of herbal tea twisted into the air and dissipated.

“Wolf.”

“Hrmph?”

Wolf looked up, syrup leaking from her mouth as she stuffed her cheeks with flapjacks. All that training, she had to replenish herself one way or another. Phantom snorted at the sight, only to cover it up with a clearing of the throat.

“Smooth.”

“Shush, you.”

Phantom smacked Molly’s arm following the timbercat’s remark, the feline’s laughing shaking her clothed shoulders. Phantom then went back to addressing the young warrior, who gulped down her bite and composed herself appropriately.

“What’s going on between you and Kipo, hm?”

The woman inquired, despite knowing very well what was transpiring. Wolf frowned and looked aside, brows furrowed.

“Nothing, she’s just out looking for Emilia.”

“That’s all she seems to do these days, huh?”

Phantom pushed, seeming to prod at the right stuff as Wolf sighed out.

“Yeah... it’s not like I miss her or anything. I’m just- worried she isn’t eating right.”

Phantom knew it was a lie, but spared the girl her tough facade.

“I’m sure she does. Would be a lot better if she was here for you to see for yourself, amirite?”

Wolf nodded, taking a slow and reluctant bite of her flapjacks. A plate suddenly landed beside her, familiar fingers wrapped beneath its edge. She sat up and craned her neck, the nose of her pelt revealing Kipo’s smiling face.

“Got room for one more?”

Wolf smiled, warmth blossoming in her chest. She scoot over happily, Kipo patting her stomach with a remark of how hungry she was. The two ate happily, catching up with each other. From Kipo’s encounter with a mute armadillo to Wolf’s improved hand-to-hand combat skills. Phantom smiled and sipped from her mug of tea in quietude.

—

Following lunch, a schedule was planned out. In the mornings or afternoons, Kipo and Song would leave for patrol, the rest of the day being spent doing what they wanted with whoever they chose.

Phantom strolled through the village back to her cottage, passing by Kipo and her friends on a casual picnic hangout. Troy passed around sandwiches, Benson laughing at a joke he made while Dahlia poked fun at her sister for peeling off the crust. Wasn’t much of a loss really, Mandu seemed to enjoy it enough.

She pushed back the curtain of her cottage, the light of day streaming across the room and kissing the ends of the strung up cloak hanging inches from the ground.

“With the sisters reunited, I can get back to working on you. After all...”

She looked down as a stray breeze blew a few fallen leaves into the room.

“It’ll only get colder from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably edit and lengthen this later, I need to get cracking on the holiday special :)


	9. H.A.W.L.I.D.A.Y (Holiday special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamack and Phantom work together on giving Troy and Benson a day to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!!  
> I tried making an acronym Kipo would probably do, so I preset H.A.W.L.I.D.A.Y (Humans And Wonderbeasts Legacy of Ice Day)

The day was grey, but far from gloomy.

Kipo’s jubilant nature never seemed to cease, bringing a light that rivaled the sun to the darkest of days. Phantom sat on the porch outside of her cottage, the fur of her cloak tickling her neck as a cool breeze passed. She looked to the mug warming her hands, the sweet, brown liquid inside producing whisps of steam that danced with the winter wind.

It was called ‘hot chocolate’ and it was a treat Kipo discovered on one of their trips to her old burrow. She accompanied them, along with Troy, his father, and Lio, as they searched through what was left. They found photos, plenty of food, and most importantly, clothes as well as blankets that would shield them from the cold.

Phantom looked to a stray bird that fluttered onto the railing, its four little eyes staring and tilting its head while its body puffed with each breath. It twittered, and in the distance a similar melody was repeated. It looked off through the trees, and departed. She blew at the heat of her mug, and took a generous sip, her body warming up as well as her soul.

She begins to wonder just what other aspects of human life she has yet to discover.

The puttering of an engine made her groan, the tranquility of the village disturbed. Yet it wasn’t anything that could raise alarm, for if a threat had been approaching, Song surely would’ve made a ruckus by now. She stood from the window and set her mug on its frame, going to the railing to overlook the village. Others have caught on to the noise and now made their way to the clearing the entrance led to. There was a large shuffle, and Blackberry’s head appeared from behind the tree her cottage sat at. A puff of breath flew from her nostrils, Phantom reaching a hand to rub beneath her multiple purple eyes affectionately. The avian purred, and closed her eyes whilst leaning in to her touch. Every breath she took was audible. Strong, and great as life flowed through her veins.

A truck crossed under the roots of the archway, its trailer rusted with the oranges it once advertised on the sides dulled from 200 years of wear and tear. But it lived. Or at least, it did, the pops and creaks it produced didn’t sound too optimal. But what was Phantom to know, she’s rarely seen one of the old civilization’s relics moving before. Cars and other vehicles littered the streets of the new world, slowly decaying while Mother Nature grew roots in their engines and flowers around their tires. The only vehicles left and running were the scooters utilized by the Skunks, but their engines were fast and more lightly pitched than the one disturbing the village peace. The truck stopped in the middle of the clearing, and heaved a great sigh when the engine was silenced. Kipo, bundled in a blanket stared with curiosity as to who the driver is, and why the truck appeared so familiar. Lio beside her set a protective hand on her shoulder, just in case this was some sort of threat in disguise.

A small foot kicked the door open, and Puck appeared, hands on his hips. The passenger door opened and one of his colleagues appeared, looking over with a neutral expression on their face. They adjusted their glasses and went around the back to open the trailer.

“Greetings fine felines and real Kipo!”

Puck bellowed, Yumyan and Molly glancing at one another as they appeared behind the girl.

“Who are you?”

Kipo, who was practically vibrating from excitement, dropped her blanket to rush an introduction.

“Oh oh oh-! Guys, these are the Theaotters! Puck, meet Yumyan and Molly.”

Molly gave a wary wave of her paw while Yumyan’s tough exterior dissolved. Any friends of Kipo’s are a friend to him.

“Welcome to Timbercat village.”

He greeted, Puck taking off his hat and bowing with his free paw outstretched.

“It is an honor to be here.”

Kipo grinned, then looked up as Lio draped her discarded blanket back across her shoulders. She turned back to Puck, pulling the blanket close to her.

“So what can we help you with?”

“So glad you asked. The winter is approaching and ol’ Betsy here cannot survive such cruel and frigid temperatures. We were wondering if we can seek cover here until the frost’s blight surpasses these lands.”

Kipo looked to Yumyan, who was already racking his head for places they could possibly seek shelter in. He then snapped his claws and gestured to a thick tree not too far away, one of which had a large storage unit hollowed out of its base.

“Lucky for you, one of our storage units are empty. We usually keep firewood in there, but as you can see... we’ve already used it all.”

He explained, and crossed his arms. Puck nodded with a smile.

“You are most generous, Sir Hammerpaw.”

The metallic creaking of the trailer doors caught his attention, and turned as the rest of his colleagues, as well as a certain amphibian, jumped out. Jamack shivered and rubbed at his arms, the two otters he was holed up with seemingly fine as they went around the truck to approach Puck.

Phantom above rolled her eyes, Blackberry’s own irritated breath fanning out. Jamack looked up then, freezing on the spot as his eyes met Phantom’s. She stared down at him, blinking slowly, yet she made no move to attack, her stillness unnerving him. He ducked away from her scrutinizing gaze, face flushing not only from the cold but the eyes which bore into his very soul.

“Yeesh, how are you guys not cold.”

He muttered to the otters, shivering as another breeze blew past. Kipo frowned and dislodged her blanket, instead going to wrap it around him. He went rigid, and turned his gaze to her. She smiled kindly, and he looked to the side half embarrassed.

“Thanks...”

He grumbled. Puck hummed in amusement.

“Because we, my scaley friend, have fur.”

He pushed out invisible locks from his head for emphasis, Kipo giggling while Jamack remained unimpressed.

“I don’t have scales, first of all...”

The doors of the trailer closing caused them to turn around, the otter with the glasses giving a thumbs up just as agroup of Timbercats appeared and began pushing the truck towards the storage-unit-turned-garage. Puck went speechless, turning to Yumyan and giving a tip of his hat. A good leader is as tough as he is kind. Yumyan nodded in return, Molly sending a knowing expression up at him. He blinked at her, then turned away, a stone cold facade replacing his softened features. She simply chuckled in all her smugness, and left to get a cover for the doorway of the garage.

—

Phantom stood outside the garage, the light of the fire behind the curtain strung up at the entrance glowed warmly. The sounds of soft guitar plucks reverberated from inside, as well as light chatter. She shook her head, an irritated sigh leaving her nostrils. Why did Kipo have to send her of all people here? She knew she had ill manner towards Jamack, and while it’s noticeably lessened in recent times, his mere presence still irked her to no end. For Kipo’s sake, however, she’ll put up with his pride and sense of superiority. And who knows, maybe something good can come from this new found tolerance.

The woman pushed the curtain aside, Puck gently swaying on a hammock strummed his beloved instrument absentmindedly, his hat covering most of his face while the tip of his tail cooled and writhed over the hammock’s edge. Jamack and the otter with glasses sat with their backs turned to her, drinking what smelled like the hot cocoa Kipo gave them earlier, the fire in front of them crackling softly. The others must’ve been inside the truck.

She cleared her throat, Jamack jumping and whirling around while Puck sat up calmly. Pushing his hat from his eyes, he set his guitar aside and swung his legs over the edge.

“What can we do for you, miss?”

The light of the fire pit danced across her form, and she nodded for them to follow.

“Kipo is requesting you for a meeting.”

She replied, voice whispy and nearly lost to the whistle of the winter winds outside. She disappeared behind the curtain once more, Jamack releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His shoulders fell from their tense state, the otter beside him looking to him quizzically.

“What ails you?”

They asked, to which he sighed and waved them off, setting his mug close enough to the fire to keep it warm but far enough for it not to boil and evaporate.

“It’s nothing.”

He replied, rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt back down his arms and slipping back into the jacket making up the top part of his attire. They looked between him and the curtain, and adjusted their glasses with a tiny hum.

Outside, Phantom stood bathing in the light of the moon. A majority of the trees within the forest were pine, so they didn’t shed their greenery even in the coldest of temperatures. But for those that did, it left the sky just a little more visible than usual. Footsteps and the shuffle of the curtain made her turn around to Jamack and his companions. His eyes remained averted. She made a silent gesture for them to follow, and went for the direction of the dining hall. It was quiet, but far from unpleasant or uncomfortable.

Unless you were Jamack.

He was on edge, and while he was aware of what he was capable of, anybody would be tense facing someone who is prone to attacking them in a flurry of hate. It doesn’t help to know that he is now aware of who she really is, or was, before the mask.

Under the great oak of the dining hall, the usual twinges of banjos and deep singing could be heard, echoing through the village in an invigorating chant. Puck went for the stairs, had Phantom’s whistle not stopped him in his tracks. They turned in time to see Blackberry melt from the shadows and lower her beak, the gold plastor shining despite the abyss of the night. Jamack withheld a gasp at the new accessory, and began to wonder what he’s missed. Her head flattened against the turf, purring just at the sight of Phantom. The woman ran a hand across her beak, up past her eyes, and grabbed a tuft of feathers to help her up onto her neck. She looked to them expectantly, and Puck was rather quick on approach.

Definitely beats a whole lot of stairs.

Jamack approached last, the sight of Phantom and Blackberry making his stomach churn.

“Oh boy...”

He mumbled to himself, climbing onto the avian’s neck. She didn’t even wait for him to balance himself, the frog yelping as she began to rise from the ground. He quickened his climbing and plopped beside Puck, who stifled a laugh. They rose up to the bridge of the dining hall, the songs of the villagers growing louder, the scent of hot cocoa and flapjacks more prominent. Jamack tugged at his tie, glancing from the feathers rustling with the draft below, up to Phantom’s back covered by a cloak he’s never seen her wear before. Once at the bridge, Blackberry lowered her beak to the edge of the wood and allowed everyone to slide down. Jamack’s heels clicked against the wood, and he turned as the Mega-vulture went back to lying beneath the tree peacefully.

The warm light of the toasty dining hall befell upon Phantom like a curtain, her presence and those tailing her signalling the start of the meeting. They went for the seats closest to the stage Kipo stood on as Yumyan knocked the butt of his ax’ handle against the wood of his throne. Those in attendance quieted, taking their individual seats and settling down, ears poised for what the girl had to say. Yumyan ploppped back in his thrown and rose a paw, allowing Kipo to begin her speech. She cleared her throat, hands folding in front of her just as Phantom and her company sat beside Wolf and the rest of Kipo’s friend group. Lucky for Jamack, puck separated him from the woman, his discomfort leaving him at the severance of her presence. Phantom sent Wolf a quiet greeting and crossed her legs, leaning against the table with crossed arms and a curious gaze.

“Okay, as you’re all aware, winter is approaching, which means a series of important holidays are on the horizon as well.”

The villagers, as well as other clueless surface dwellers, murmured amongst each other, eccentric as to what she meant. Asher and Dahlia on opposite ends of the room pulled two ends of rope, a rolled up banner above unraveling to reveal large, colorful letters spelling out ‘H.A.W.L.I.D.A.Y.’

“I present to you, HAWLIDAY! Human And Wonderbeast Legacy of Ice Day!”

Phantom and Jamack slapped their hands against their foreheads. Of course Kipo would piece together a plan to unite those of different species with a clever yet poorly put together acronym...

...

This is already taking a disastrous turn.

“Now, I know you guys don’t really do holidays. So I wanted to introduce them to you, and since there’s so many I compiled them into one thing humans and mutes can enjoy together!”

“Together?”

“With other mutes as well?”

There was already a bitter distaste in the room, and Molly leaned over to whisper to the girl.

“Uh... Kipo? We didn’t discuss bringing other mutes into our village.”

“But you let them in.”

She whispered back, gesturing to Jamack and the Theaotters. Before Molly could ‘advise’ her further, Kipo continued her speech. Timbercats value pride and compromise, she must use that to her advantage.

“Now I know a lot of you don’t get along well with other mutes, but for just this one day, I ask that we come to a truce. It is just one night, are you willing to let your hate control you on such a joyous occasion? You’re Timbercats, nobody and nothing controls you!”

The room was quiet with a lack of protest, but there weren’t cries of agreement either. Many had expressions of apprehension and hesitance, worried for their home and people. Kipo looked around, she just needed one more push...

“Ratland. When I visited I saw many of you there, having fun and laughing with others that weren’t of your kind. You have friends, and that’s what Hawliday is all about! Friends-“

Yumyan sat up in interest, and glanced to Molly as a smile came upon her face.

“-family-“

Lio beamed warmly, proud at how far his daughter has come, from clueless mole girl to addressing an entire room of mutes that have ruled the surface for years.

“-love-“

Benson squeezed Troy’s hand, the latter repeating the action and making the boy chuckle.

“-Times like this shouldn’t be about hating each other or fighting, it should be about celebration of life and being grateful for those you have around you, enemy or not.”

Kipo paused then, thinking back to when she first came to the surface, alone and oblivious to her surroundings.

“Because who would want to be on their own anyways?”

Phantom frowned, looking away and sighing solemnly. Jamack glanced over at her, guilt tugging at his chest. He pushed the feeling aside and sat up to focus back on Kipo. Molly stared at the girl, Kipo’s demeanor shifting to one of sorrow, which the Timbercat sought to save her from.

“Kipo is right. We are better than this, and for one day, I think we should embrace that!”

She looked over to Yumyan, who snored away on his throne, she rolled her eyes and elbowed his knee roughly, the war lord snapping up and raising his ax.

“I agree!”

He then leaned over to Molly, ax still held high.

“What am I agreeing with?”

“Hawliday.”

“Oh- yeah, I agree!”

He cried out, his spark spreading as the rest of the dining hall began to shout in energetic unison. Kipo looked to Yumyan with a flame of determination in her eyes. Wolf and Phantom looked to each other, and stood to be in company of Kipo. The girls shared a high-five, while Phantom smiled.

“You did good, Kipo.”

“Thanks.”

Kipo replied gratefully, heaving a sigh.

“Honestly, I thought this would go a lot worst.”

“Me too-“

Wolf elbowed Phantom, who cleared her throat.

“I mean- at first.”

Kipo could only laugh, and a shadow being overcast on her made her crane her neck to see Yumyan standing there.

“So, summoner of Mega-jaguar, what do we do for... Hawliday?”

Kipo’s eyes shone with resolution and excitement, already putting a whole plan together in her head.

“So glad you asked.”

They have two weeks before the twenty-fifth of December, which is when Hawliday will take place, and everyone will be busy preparing for the joy to come. Decorations must be scavenged and hung up, invitations must be handed out, and food has to be thought up as well as prepared.

But they weren’t the only ones planning something.

Benson stood outside, the meeting was over and he was already nervous despite how much time he had. Kipo explained everything about old world holidays and the traditions that went with them, as well as how they were still celebrated in her burrow. And there was one he was eager to try with Troy, if only fate gives him the chance.

“Something the matter?”

He looked to his right, then up at Phantom. She seemed concerned, but he could never really tell given her hidden expressions.

“Oh- it’s nothing. Just thinking.”

“Care to enlighten me?”

He thought to himself, then released a breath.

“I wanna kiss Troy.”

“Go for it.”

“I mean for Hawliday, Kipo explained to me something called mistletoe and its difference with holly. She seemed pretty strict about the differences- but that’s not the point.”

He waved his hands before clasping them together beneath his chin, a look of discontent on his face.

“It’s special, he’s special, and I just-“

“You want to show him.”

“Yeah.”

She smiled softly, and something white drifting between them caught their attention. They both turned their heads up, a spectacle of lightly falling snow descending from the heavens. She held her hand out, the delicate crystal of a snowflake landing in her palm and melting just as quickly. She retracted her hand, and looked across the village as snow danced with the wind.

“Fate is in your favor.”

Benson turned from the mystical distraction, her eyes averted but voice directed at him. He wasn’t quite sure what she meant by that, but chose not to question her. The two stood a little while longer, just watching the snow, the gentle flakes usually sent fear through those unlucky enough to be caught in their fall. When winter came one could face one of two paths. A cold and bitter death, or the ache of barely making it to the next morning from scarcity of food and resources. Their world is cruel, and no place for a child, yet here he was, and for the first time in his life, the cold didn’t scare him.

—

The cries and laughter of children startled Phantom from her sleep. She sat up, breathing hard whilst her veins pulsed in tune to her quickened heartbeat. The adrenaline receding made her fall back onto her pillow, her breathing beginning to even out while she turned her head to the window. It was early, the sun golden against the curtain of her door, as well as cold. She pulled her kimono over her bare shoulders, tying it while she yawned and went to see what all the ruckus was. Jamack rubbed at his eyes and pushed the curtain of the garage aside, just as Phantom came down from her cottage now adorned in her winter cloak. His breath was visible, a shiver going down his spine at the freezing temperatures. The village floor was now covered in a thick blanket of snow, the sun’s morning light peaking through the canopy painting streaks of orange across the white canvas of the ground. The trees above, once green, were now dusted with snow which gleamed like diamonds in the morning’s radiance.

“What’s going on?...”

Phantom yawned out, only to get pelted by a snowball. Jamack watched as she toppled back in surprise, and laughed out, only to get pelted himself. He sat up, wiping the remnants of the snowball off his face and watching as Dave pointed to him laughing so hard he doubled over. The frog growled, ready to hurl insults had the bug not gone flying. He looked over to see Phantom with her arm outstretched, having thrown her own snowball so hard, the bug went skidding into the ground. She huffed and stood, dusting herself off while Dave sat up dizzily.

“Good morning!”

Dahlia greeted Phantom, Asher behind her taking advantage of her kindness and stuffing a whole bunch of snow down her sister’s jacket. The girl cried out, and fell trying to get the cold water out of her jumpsuit. Phantom looked around as children, and even some adults, both human and Timbercat took part in celebrating the first snowfall of the season. Lio and Kipo worked hard on a snowman, Kipo morphing her arms into jaguar paws to build up huge balls of snow. Kittens nearby played hot potato with a snowball, moving quick as each one hoped not to have a melted snowball soaking their fur. The cheeks of the children were childishly red from the cold, yet they remained unbothered at the opportunity of enjoying something they never got to experience in the burrows.

Phantom heard the crunch of snow under quick footsteps, and looked to her right as Troy ran up to her. His cheeks were flushed yet pale at the same time, probably from the effects of the weather, a cyan scarf wrapped around his neck. Puffs of air came from his panting mouth, visible in the freezing atmosphere.

“Look what we made!”

“We?”

Benson came around the corner then, absolutely winded from the speed of his boyfriend’s excitement. Phantom blinked then looked to Troy, who held out something the color of syrup on a stick.

“What’s this?”

She inquired, inspecting the treat.

“It’s syrup; but frozen!”

“We’re calling it syrup-sicles and-“

Phantom held up a hand to keep Benson from talking, and stuck the treat into her mouth. She hummed, enjoying how sweet it was, frozen just seconds ago and now melting against her tongue.

“Interesting. How is it done?”

“Well, we dug out a small strip of clean snow and poured syrup into it. A few minutes later, we come back with sticks and roll the frozen syrup onto them. Kipo said we could use it as a dessert treat for the Hawliday party.”

Benson finally explained, proud at their invention. Troy chuckled at his bright expression, Benson, in turn, blushing and growing sheepish. Phantom moved back to a wooden bench, swiping snow off of it and sitting down to enjoy the sunrise. She crossed her legs and bounced her foot, suckling on the sweet treat as Troy and Benson went to the rest of their friends to introduce the winter candy they made.

She looked like a queen of the frost, the cloak giving her a regal appearance as it cascaded over the edge of the bench like a waterfall of cloth. Her head was held high, as per her usual posture, the shadow on the trunk behind her appearing human up until her head, where antlers sprouted. It intimidated Jamack, and made him uneasy, but not enough for him to turn back into the garage like a coward. She didn’t even glance at him as his dress shoes crunched through the snow, up until he sat on the bench opposite end of her. He perched with his elbows against his knees, hunched over while he blew into his hands and rubbed them together for warmth.

“So what is it Kipo wants us to get today?”

He asked quietly, words threatening to get stuck in his throat. She sighed out, but he wasn’t sure if it was from irritation, the vapor from her breath shooting out of her mask like steam from a bull’s nostrils.

“Lights, ones we can string up around the village. She said to try her burrow first, then whatever stores we come across.”

He nodded along, and as the sun rose, he leaned back against the bench to bathe in its warmth. He’s an amphibian, he isn’t meant for cold weather, but the adaptation that gave him the ability to hibernate left his gene pool generations ago. So he’s stuck with being tired all the time. And cold. A shiver went through his body at the reminder, his hands once folded in his lap coming up to rub at his arms. He should’ve just stayed in the garage, there’s a fire and blankets and-

A strangled croak came from him as something snuck around his shoulders, soft fur rubbing against his cheeks as Phantom draped her cloak around him, still warm from her own body heat.

“We leave at noon.”

She yawned, turned away as she went back up to her cottage for a couple extra hours of sleep before the journey. Jamack looked after her, too shocked to say anything, he glanced from the cloak to her, and even after she disappeared, felt as if he was was being watched. He pulled the cloak closer, snuggling into the fur as his body began to warm. He closed his eyes and released a breath of content, the shivers leaving his system.

“Syrup-sicle?”

Benson asked, seemingly appearing out of thin air with the candy held out. Jamack barely opened his eyes, just enough to glance at the treat, and shook his head as he shut his lids once more.

“I’m good.”

—

Jamack hissed, flicking his hand back and fourth as he accidentally scraped it on some fallen concrete debris. He then groaned out, pushing the box aside as he just found nothing but books covered in dust. There was a grunt behind him, and he turned as Phantom set a suitcase and box down, one of which was labeled ‘Xmas stuff.’

“Finally.”

He huffed out, and opened it up to reveal tangled bunches of lights. He stood with the lights in his arms and went to a basket just about the size of a car, they’d need it for all the stuff they’re tasked on retrieving that day. They found a good chunk of decor so far, all of different colors, most from the various buried homes and stores Lio mapped out for them in the burrow’s wreckage. Phantom popped open the suitcase, finding nothing but pens and a whole bunch of unfinished paperwork. She flicked through the papers until color caught her attention, and she stopped as she pulled a Polaroid of a blonde girl in a pink jumpsuit beside a man with similar hair but an orange jumpsuit. There was a heart on the white space drawn in red ink. She tossed the suitcase behind her, and went to the basket where she stored the photo into a small wooden box Molly let her borrow. She sighed as she looked at their stash. To anyone else it would be a lot, but considering how big the village was, it barely scraped the surface. She leaned over the edge of the basket, a tired groan sounding from her throat.

“How long have we been at it?”

Jamack looked to the sun, and as bright as it was, it did close to nothing in stifling the cold.

“I’d say about... two hours give or take.”

He replied, eyesight adjusting as Blackberry leaned over the edge of the burrow to retrieve the basket. Her beak hooked around the thick rope stretched on the corners of the basket, and lifted it up, the two beginning their climb out of the fallen pit. Once on the surface, Phantom leaned back until a loud pop sounded from her spine, a groan of satisfaction leaving her. Jamack pulled a map out of his suit, looking over the stores Lio marked for them to check. It wasn’t a map depicting the entirety of Las Vistas, just the area surrounding the burrow. But even then, there was a fair amount of stores for the two to pillage.

“There’s one around the block.”

“Great, let’s start there.”

Phantom grumbled, gesturing for Blackberry to lean down. The avian did so dutifully, allowing the two to climb on and begin the short trek to the convenience store in the town closest to the burrow.

They didn’t talk much. Kipo gave them a job, they were to do it respectfully then part ways. Phantom felt constant annoyance at his presence, but ignored it as best she could, less she have an outburst that could have a violent end. Jamack wasn’t as loathsome, but was definitely conflicted on his feelings towards the woman. On one hand he felt speckles of fear at her appearance, but on the other, belittled himself for being spooked so easily. He’s Jamack for crying out loud, the mute with a Mega-bunny steed, who took out four of Las Vistas’ most dangerous factions at the same time.

Fear is natural, and can’t be subdued, it’s how he reacts to it that matters in the end.

They stopped, and he didn’t even realize until she slid off and landed on the concrete below with a thud. He looked over the edge of Blackberry’s neck, and slid off after the woman. She pushed the door open, the little bell hanging above ringing after two-hundred years of silence. As per usual, the front of the store was bare, looted of anything valuable, but their prize most likely sat hidden in the back of the store. Phantom entered the darkness of the corner store, Jamack flicking a light switch and humming. You never know.

The back door creaked open, Phantom looking through the shelves which were just as empty as the front. All that remained in the darkness was a broom and cleaning supplies, as well as a couple of tote boxes on the top of shelves lining the wall. Phantom craned her neck up, and reached for the first box, pulling it off and struggling as its full weight fell into her arms. She stumbled back a bit, and dropped it down, whatever was inside being jostled. Her arm began to ache, which was easily ignored in favor of inspecting the box’ contents. She opened the lid, and Jamack looked inside, the only light being the dim glow of Phantom’s golden eyes which came and went as she blinked. Even then, light wasn’t much of a problem, given they each had some form of night vision to aid in their endeavors.

“What’s... Halloween?”

She asked absentmindedly, pulling a sheet of translucent window stickers out which spelled ‘Happy Halloween!’ in bold, faded orange letters.

“No idea, but it’s not the holiday we’re looking for.”

Jamack replied, pushing the sticker sheet in her grasp down to address her. He then stood and removed his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and going for the next tote box. She set the stickers back inside and pulled out a little black statue of a crow, a lantern dangling from its beak. She poked it curiously, and watched it move with tiny creaks. She stared in curiosity, only to look up as Jamack grunted.

“A little help?”

He wheezed out, the tote box threatening to topple over the shelf and crush him. She was quick to stand and support the bottom, just as it slipped off the edge. The full weight made a crack sound from her arm, a sharp gasp shooting from her throat as pain spread across her shoulder. The box was dropped, Phantom gripping her shoulder as the affliction subsided and was replaced with a pulsing ache.

“Are you alright?”

Jamack asked, reaching a hand out only to retract before she could notice. She nodded and waved him off, her attention back on the box.

“I’m fine.”

She insisted, bells inside the box ringing as she moved it.

“That sounds promising.”

Jamack remarked as he popped open the lid. He set it aside while she peered into the box, reaching in to rustle around the colorful holiday decorations. At the very bottom there were six boxes of lights, again, in various colors.

“I say we take the whole thing with us.”

She suggested, and looked to him for his opinion. He pondered, it did have everything Kipo would be looking for and more, but it was pretty heavy... Ah well, a little bit of muscle work never hurt anybody.

Except her apparently.

“Alright, let’s be quick. I’d rather not throw my back out.”

She nodded as he put the lid back on, only for her to open it again and put the crow statue inside. He rose a brow, and she shrugged.

“What?”

He rolled his eyes and closed the box, lifting one end while she went for the other. They carried it out to Blackberry, who lowered and basket and allowed them to set the tote inside. Jamack sighed in relief, rolling his sleeves back down his arms and pulling at the front of his suit to adjust it.

“We keep finding hauls like this and we may not have to worry about staying out after dark.”

He proclaimed, mainly to himself. She hummed in agreement, leaving his side with her hand coming back up to cradle her crippled shoulder. He took a glance, noticing a bruise splotching the back of her deformed, bare shoulder as well as a bit of swelling, yet refused to say anything. If she insisted on being fine then he isn’t gonna take his chances on pushing the subject. Jamack sighed, looking across the barren, snow covered streets of the ghost town, the sun blessing his icy skin with its warmth, yet it was nothing compared to the campfire back at the garage. He wonders how the otters are doing with their carol rehearsals...

—

“Sunset. Not bad for a day’s work.”

Jamack clapped his hands to rid of dust, refusing to wipe them against his crisp suit and dirty it up. He then set them against his hips, looking at the basket now filled to the brim with Christmas decor. Blackberry lifted it effortlessly, yet her neck ached with how much she’s had to maneuver it that day. She crooned tiredly, and Phantom ran a hand across the top of her head reassuringly.

“Don’t worry girl, we’ll be back at the village soon.”

Blackberry snorted, the cooling of the earth obvious as vapor left her nostrils. She breathed steadily, waiting for Jamack to climb on so they can head back. The amphibian grabbed hold of some feathers, only to freeze as a series of rustling sounded from a nearby line of bushes. He paused, turning around and watching as the leaves shook roughly. Phantom gazed up at the sky, her wander for the heavens breaking as Jamack’s sudden screams faded into the woods.

“Jamack!”

She leapt off of Blackberry, the Mega-vulture crying out in protest in Phantom putting herself in possible danger.

“I’ll be back, stay here!”

She demanded, the avian really having no say in the manner for the forest he was dragged into was too small for her to weave through without teasing the chances of crushing her much smaller companion. Phantom rushed in, naginata in hand as she followed Jamack’s begs for mercy. She was running so fast she didn’t even notice when she came upon a small clearing, almost tripping over Jamack who lied on the grass in a fetal position. She rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. He slammed her back into hers, the woman grunting and shoving her elbow against his side in protest, yet he refused to move.

“The bushes...”

He mumbled shakily, Phantom’s blade going up as something did indeed rush through the shrubbery surrounding the clearing. Her eyes were sharp, but whatever they were going against was sharper, and quick. She yelped as her weapon was smacked from her grasp, the enemy disappearing into the bushes within the blink of an eye.

“We’re dead we’re dead we’re dead we’re dead we’re-“

“Oh my god, shut up!”

She hissed at the amphibian. He then screamed, and she turned as something jumped from the bushes and rushed at them. It tackled them, both screaming as they awaited their demise only for Phantom to open her eyes and notice familiar pink fur caging them together. She turned her head and stared into Kipo’s pink eyes parted by a slit, a little fanged smile on her face. Jamack stopped his screaming and looked to her half-mute form, the girl’s stifled giggles breaking out into full blown laughter.

“Kipo!”

They both shouted, Phantom shoving the girl off of them, who rolled onto her side and retracted her jaguar features. They sat up as Wolf, Benson and Dave appeared from the bushes, trying (and failing) to contain their own laughter.

“Oh man- you should’ve seen your faces!”

Benson wheezed, hunched forward as he held his aching stomach. Phantom pinched the bridge of her nose, elbows on her raised knees while Jamack sat unimpressed with crossed arms and legs, a scowl on his face.

“I take it invitations went well then?”

Phantom grumbled, knowing they wouldn’t be in such high spirits if otherwise. Kipo sat up and wiped a tear from her eye, nodding to the woman.

“Oh better than expected! The Umlaut Snakes, Dubstep Bees, Rock Hamsters, Fitness Raccoons, Park Rats and Chèvre Sisters have all agreed to come. We have a maybe from the Scooter Skunks but the Newton Wolves and Humming Bombers definitely won’t be showing up.”

Kipo replied, leaning back on her palms with a proud look on her face. Jamack’s glare subsided as a thought came to him.

“And the Mod Frogs?”

The kids froze, looking amongst each other uneasily. Dave breathed in as if to speak, only for Benson to slap a hand over his mouth. Phantom and Jamack looked to each other, then Kipo, who wrung her hands together nervously.

“We uh- we-“

“Didn’t get to them!”

Wolf intervened suddenly, her exclamation somewhat saving Kipo from speaking of what happened to them.

“Sun started setting, we figured we’d try tomorrow.”

Kipo felt uneasy. She didn’t like lying, especially given the grim circumstances. The Mod Frogs are no more. Ms.Satori and her second-in-commands are dead, their statues- their bodies- buried within the gold of the colosseum. Without anyone to guide them, it was only a matter of time before each frog left to fend for themselves or continue fighting on who should lead, creating mini factions in the process. Jamack didn’t like how unsettled he felt, the atmosphere foreboding. It’s obvious they were hiding something, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to figure it out. Phantom took note of his discomfort, and looked to the sky, the blue of day being washed away with orange and pink watercolors brought by the setting sun.

“... It will be dark soon.”

She remarked, the uncomfortable atmosphere slipping away.

“Let’s head back to the village.”

She stood and began to head in the direction of Blackberry, the others being quick to follow. Jamack was the last to stand, looking after the group then to the sky, clouds passing overhead beginning to relinquish the second snow fall of the winter upon the land.

—

The next day, their haul was counted up. They had more than enough lights to decorate the village, and even a few bonus decorations such as wreaths, candles and statues depicting snowmen and reindeer. Kipo held one such figure up, and showed it to Phantom with light hearted humor in her eyes.

“Hey, it kinda looks like you.”

She pointed out, the woman silent for a moment before letting out a warm chuckle. The figure was set beside Yumyan’s throne, who currently stood with his arms outstretched as Molly took measurements.

“What’s this for again?”

The forgetful feline inquired. Kipo came up with a children’s book in hand, and opened it up to a page depicting a large, burly man in a red suit trimmed with white fur.

“You’re going to be ol’ Saint Nicholas! Oh the kids are gonna go crazy for you!”

“What? Kids?”

Yumyan scoffed, beguiled in his failed attempt to express a distaste towards the younger generation. He fooled nobody unless one was a complete stranger to him, his heart of gold protected by a tough exterior which melted like wax at the flame of friendship being presented. Molly announced the last of her measurements, Lio nearby writing them down and handing them off to Shoelace for the construction of the costume.

“Looks great, Kipo! Thanks for delivering the decorations, Phantom.”

Lio hummed, looking around the dining hall which now had wreaths and bells hung up above every entrance. Yumyan’s throne was surrounded by fluffs of fake snow and a small army of reindeer statues, the chandelier above holding up a multitude of artificial garlands sparkling with strung up lights.

“It was of no issue, I’ll tell Jamack your thanks as well.”

The woman hummed in reply, staring up in awe and fascination. Kipo looked around, but saw no sign of the frog.

“Where is he anyways?”

“Probably sleeping. His species’ ability to hibernate was stripped away generations ago as means of protecting themselves in the dangerous new world, but it isn’t quite perfect yet, so his sleeping schedule is lengthened with naps being thrown in as well.”

She explained, heading for the exit as the mention of a nap sounded quite tempting.

“You seem to know a lot about frogs.”

Kipo pointed out suddenly, making Phantom come to an abrupt halt. She looked around with wide eyes, and shrugged as casually as possible.

“I like to read.”

She said, and excused herself to her cottage. Lio hummed, and ruffled his daughter’s bubblegum locks, much to her entertainment.

“Is she always so mysterious?”

“It’s kinda her thing.”

—

Benson was nervous.

Beyond that actually.

Teetering over the edge of sanity the longer his chest twisted and turned at each thought of Hawliday approaching.

He had a week before he’s to make his move, and this entire time he’s done close to nothing on planning it. One would think he’d have all the time in the world, but his memory fails to serve him, and it’s only when sleep lays its cover over him does he remember what he’s to plan for, and he fades, flustered, into unconsciousness.

He’s already caught between juggling brainstorms over a menu and gifts for his friends, planning a romantic gesture he could do at any time was important but somehow easily forgettable.

He sighs, sitting on a bench in multiple layers to fight against the chill of the night, feet digging into the surface of the snow layered upon the village grounds. He looks so worried, so sad, it made something within Phantom ache. She sighed, Jamack nearby standing as he set their last box of lights down. They were aloft in one of the village’s tallest trees, giving them an outlook of the Timbercat residence while also serving as the perfect site to hang their last line of festive decor.

“Alright, let’s set this up- oh?”

Jamack followed her line of sight to the boy, Benson’s head resting in his mitten-covered palms connected to his elbow which dug into his thighs. The boy is always so upbeat and energetic, seeing him hunched over and deflated was unfamiliar and troublesome. But the frog was preoccupied at the moment, and couldn’t find himself to be interrupted just yet. He hummed and turned back to the lights, shrugging lightly and quite carelessly.

“You can worry about him when we’re done, it’s just one more string.”

He insisted, pulling the lights out of the box. He then grunted, finding the whole thing tangled and bunched up. While he struggled on disencumbering the entwined decorations, Phantom sighed wistfully.

“He has a lover.”

“Troy? Yeah- I know.”

Jamack grumbled curses at the strings and bulbs acting more as hooks at the moment. Phantom came over and found one end of the lights, her nimble claws coming between tight knots and tangles.

“Benson spoke to me of some... tradition, from the old worlds kept alive by Kipo’s people and who they love.”

She spoke and worked as if she was in a trance, the string coming undone easily, much to Jamack’s embarrassment and confusion.

“He wishes to partake in it with Troy, but is unsure how, and as we can see, it’s causing him a great deal of distress.”

The last knot was undone and she dumped the now untangled strings of lights into the amphibian’s arms, who gawked and looked over the decoration carefully.

“Which is why you’re going to help me.”

“Wait, what-?”

Phantom took the lights from him, the end of the cord being pushed into his grasp so they could connect everything in the end. She then whistled for Blackberry, who appeared not a moment later and lowered her beak against the ledge they stood upon.

“Help you? With what?”

He scoffed out as Phantom stepped onto her companion’s beak. The avian rose carefully, waiting for her companion to signal for her to cease. The string grew thin as it stretched, unraveling smoothly until it could no longer. Phantom tapped her foot against Blackberry’s head, who turned to the closest tree and leaned against its trunk. Phantom pinned the end of the lights to the wood, pulling a hook from her cloak and twisting it into the wood to secure the lights. After making sure it was in tight, she fixated the end of the decor onto the curve and gestured for Blackberry to return her to her original ledge. When she was back on the bridge; Jamack was waiting, tapping his foot as he awaited an explanation.

“Help me help Benson, you’re one of the stealthiest people here and-“

“Yet Kipo managed to ambush us.”

“If I told Kipo she wouldn’t be able to keep her mouth shut, which would ruin the surprise.”

Jamack found no argument in that, and with a resentful sigh, waved for her to continue, all while walking over to the trunk the ledge they stood on was fused to, cord in hand.

“Benson is a capable and brave boy, Troy is his weakness, and I mean that in the most caring of ways.”

Jamack hummed along, beginning to climb the trunk and search for the plug of the lights they last strung up.

“He has such high hopes for this tradition, and while I know Troy would never be as cruel as to berate Benson for a failed attempt, blissful experiences in this world are hard to come by.”

The frog found the plug and jumped down, connecting the two strings and waving below at Lio standing by a generator. The man waved back and began to rev it up, the lights they worked all day on streaming out across the village like a spiderweb of luminescence connected by every tree of the forest. A chorus of awe drifted across the village, its light making Benson blink and sit up to take in the beautiful sight. He smiled, Troy appearing with two mugs of hot cocoa and sitting beside him. He grinned and gratefully took the mug from Troy’s grasp, the latter leaning onto his shoulder as the two looked over the spectacle of light.

Jamack wiped his hands off, smiling at how well it all came together. He then looked down to the boy they spoke of, and with their task complete, began to feel sparks of sympathy. He sighed out, crossing his arms as the small speckles of brightness shone off of his large eyes.

“Okay, I’ll help you.”

“Thank you.”

Phantom was in her own trance, having never seen something as cozy and breathtaking as the holiday decorations above her, stretching out between the great pines and oaks. It was as if the stars above descended and took residence over the village, twinkling and sparkling almost as beautifully as the sky they came from.

“In this world, time is as precious as it is a privilege, and every moment should be treasured.”

Jamack could only nod in agreement, sitting with his legs hanging over the edge.

“Yeah, and these kids... they deserve the best of what it has to offer.”

She looked down at him, and with a great deal of reluctance, sat beside him. A rush of nostalgia took over, one of which the two refused to express or hint to be experiencing. They’ve been like this, in another life, in another time, where instead of lights, they gazed up at the constellations, which were just as beautiful and bright as the holiday decorations held aloft. It wasn’t quite as cold then, in fact it was a rather humid summer night, but none the less enjoyable, the experience singed into their minds. The wood below melted away to moss and grass, mutated fungi, as well as other bioluminescent flora, sprouting from the ground to chase away the yellow light of the decorations. It was dark, the faint glow of the mushrooms and flora flooding the sanctuary they discovered together with blobs of light.

A creeping curiosity slithered around Jamck’s mind, and with a stealthy gaze, peered out the corner of his eye to Phantom. The instant he saw the bone of her mask, his heart skipped in fear, the memory melting away like the hallucination of a twisted wonderland. He couldn’t recall her face even then, scratched from his mind forever probably. His gaze fretted over the present time of the village, a heavy sigh leaving his nostrils.

It was a memory they should have forgotten, they wanted to so badly.

But in this life, time is as precious as it is a privilege.

—

“HAPPY HAWLIDAY EVE!”

Phantom screamed as she was startled from her sleep, leaping up and effectively falling off of her bed while Kipo stood bouncing with excitement at her window. The woman groaned out dramatically, claws digging into the mattress as she pulled herself up and tightened her kimono around her waist.

“Happy Hawliday to you too, Kipo.”

She grumbled, disdain at being woken up so rudely, but found it impossible to be mad for too long given Kipo’s elation. With the adrenaline gone, she yawned and leaned lazily against the frame of the window, watching as Kipo then moved on to her father’s cottage, who screamed at the same volume as the woman before him. She took in a long breath, then released it slowly, slumping against the window with her eyes closed. A shadow crossed by and she opened her eyes to Molly. Who had a mug of hot cocoa carefully balanced in her paw.

“Happy Hawliday.”

“Eve?”

“Right- eve.”

Phantom chuckled and took the mug from her paw, the two now leaning against the window on opposite sides.

“You nervous?”

“What gave it away?”

Molly hummed, and Phantom looked down at her swishing tail knowingly. The feline looked down as well, and stepped on the appendage to stop its wriggling.

“It’s okay to be worried, I would be too if I had those I didn’t know nor like coming into my home.”

“I’ve never been this nervous before, nor have I felt all weird in the stomach. Not since-“

She looked to the woman, who stared back questionably, and coughed into her paw.

“Well- let’s just say it’s been a while.”

Phantom hummed in understanding, and sipped from her cocoa happily. The two overlooked the village, a couple of kittens going down a hill of snow on a sled when Molly patted her arm to get her attention.

“But bringing you hot cocoa isn’t the only reason why I came here, follow me.”

Phantom set her mug down, and went to the door while pulling her clock off the hanger nearby. She slipped the sleeves of her kimono and arm through the cloak, then grabbed her mug off the window frame once at Molly’s side. The two ascended up the stairs and across the many bridges connecting the trees of the village until they got to the dining hall, in which voices could be heard. Molly stood at the top of the staircase leading down into the dining hall with crossed arms, a look of amusement on her face. In the middle of room stood Yumyan, arms spread as Kipo and a few others of his kind fit him into the Santa Claus outfit.

“Yumyan hold still!”

Kipo whined as she buttoned up the front of the red jacket lined with cured Mega-bunny fur so white it rivaled Molly’s own appearance. He groaned in protest as Shoelace stuck the lose, jingly hat on him, ears flicking in aggravation. Kipo handed him the beard, which he attached on his own, and grew stiff. Kipo looked to him questionably, and pushed his arms down, only for them to pop back up.

“I can’t put my arms down...”

The warlord grumbled. Kipo giggled, knowing he’d get over it, as most felines went stiff when in an unfamiliar situation.

“Well, if it helps, I think you look great.”

She said, a sincere smile coming across her features. His grumpy expression melted away, and he moved just enough to pat her head, mirroring her fond look.

“Thanks, kid.”

He hummed, rolling his arms around before setting his hands against his hips. It was like wearing his usual flannel, minus the color and softer texture.

“Indeed, Mr.Hammerpaw.”

Phantom announced, coming down the stairs with Molly behind her. She took a sip of her mug and set it aside for the time being, approaching with a tug of her cloak.

“Once the kids figure how who you are, they’re gonna be all over you.”

She hummed, Yumyan trying to decipher if drowning in excited children was a fate he’s resentful towards or willing to put up with. He shrugged, and figured he’d find out later. With Santa’s suit fitting beyond perfectly, he was able to change back into his flannel and stow away the suit for the next night, where he’d sit on his throne and have Molly tell the tale of Saint Nick before making his appearance. Phantom looked over as a crew of Timbercats got to work on setting up the dining hall, putting up a freshly cut pine tree and retrieving blankets and pillows for the little ones to sit on during story time. She looked over to Kipo, who looked like she was ready to explode from joy. After all she’s been through, she wasn’t about to stop her.

“Kipo, I do have a question.”

“Yes?”

The girl answered a little too quickly, instincts hyped up on serotonin. The woman cleared her throat and gestured for her to come closer.

“Do you know where the mistletoe is?”

Kipo looked to her questionably, then mischievously, and pointed to one of the tote boxes Phantom and Jamack presented a while ago.

“There’s a pack in there I think.”

The girl said, Phantom nodding in thanks. She went to the tote and popped the lid off, pulling out a worn out bag containing plastic bunches of both holly and mistletoe, the two so similar it would’ve been impossible to decipher which was which had it not been for the foam berries of red and white separating them. She sent a thumbs up, and left to find Jamack, accidentally abandoning her hot cocoa in the process.

Later on, the girl came across the two talking amongst each other, keeping their voices hushed on purpose as they pointed at the holly and mistletoe. Her dad appeared behind her, hands in his pockets while he sucked on a syrup-sicle.

“They seem to be getting along lately.”

He pointed out, the sweet treat being twisted between his thumb and pointer finger. Kipo nodded in agreement, and smiled at the thought.

“You’re right, it’s good to see them not at each other’s throats.”

Just then, there was a smack, and they looked up to see Jamack snapping his head up to the woman, who appeared to be glaring. He launched himself at the woman, the two now struggling in the grass to both avoid and land a hit on the other. They were like children, all bark and little bite. Had this sort of thing happened before Kipo introduced them to the idea of a truce, one would probably be dead by now. Lio sighed, and guided his daughter away from the ruckus.

“Spoke too soon.”

“That isn’t mistletoe, idiot!”

Phantom yelled, kicking the frog off her. She slapped the holly out of his hand and presented the bunch of white foam berries tied together by small, rounded plastic leaves.

“Mistletoe has white berries, and if I have to tell ya again I’ll knock you out the next tree you land on.”

She grumbled, giving the back of his head one last smack. He grunted and crossed his arms, unwilling to admit he’s wrong, as the two settled back down against the bench. She used a string of twine and began to tie it around the end of the false decor when a raspy voice called out. Jamack turned to Puck and the rest of his brigade, who seemed quite urgent, and drowsy.

“What’s wrong?”

He asked, standing and holding his arms out in case Puck were to fall. The otter caught himself before he could, and leaned over on his knees, panting out wheezy breaths.

“A dastardly development I’m afraid.”

He said, voice rough as gravel and quiet while each breath he took whistled from stuffed sinuses. He sniffled and rubbed at his nose, Jamack cringing at the unrecognizable sound of Puck the Theaotter.

“You sound terrible.”

“It’s true!”

Puck cried, only to begin coughing and rubbing at his throat. The otter with glasses pat at his back, helping him recover. They retracted when he stood straight once more, now in a state of temporary convalesce.

“Jamack, I’ve caught a terrible sinus infection, or something of the sort. My throat aches like the heart of Juliet, and-“

He began to pant sharply, body jostling as a sneeze ripped from him. He groaned at the pain it caused his throat, paw being held to his neck as he (tried to) continue on his tangent.

“These unprecedented sneezes are putting a damper on the performance Kipo wishes us to go through with. The very performance I was to sing at, which I can no longer do, quite obviously.”

His warm, fuzzy paws wrapped around Jamack’s own cold, green palms in his desperation.

“Jamack, my comradian, you have to take my place. I can still strum my beautiful guitar, but singing is no longer an option. Everything must be perfect, your voice is close to that given our resources. Will you do it, my amphibious friend?”

“Sing? I- but-“

Jamack fixated his conflicted gaze around at Phantom still on the bench, her delicate claws tightening the knot against the mistletoe, the trinket now dangling in front of her mask-covered face for inspection. His attention went back to Puck, glancing about in thought, before sighing and nodding.

“Okay, I’ll do it. But I’ll need time to memorize everything.”

“Wonderful-!”

Puck got choked up and began coughing out, his throat demanding him to do so in cure of its itchy ache, ironic given coughing only made him feel worse. The otter with glasses put a paw on his back, and began to guide him back to the garage where a warm fire and cocoa awaited. They turned back to the frog, who still stood in contemplation.

“We’ll see you tonight for practice then.”

They hummed, now beginning to usher Puck out of the snow. Jamack released a breath, the vapor visible as he rubbed at his arms and turned back to the woman from before.

“Change of plans.”

“Pardon?”

She looked to him confused, his hands being wrung in front of him as he thought out ways he can help both parties.

“Puck came down with something, so I’ll have to help them out tomorrow night. But don’t worry-! Between songs I’ll come and help you with Benson.”

“Are you sure you can handle all that?”

Phantom inquired challengingly, raising an eyebrow. Jamack perked, and nodded, a look of determination coming across his features.

“Yup, no sweat.”

“Good. I’d have to kill you otherwise.”

“What-?”

“I joke.”

—

The time for Hawliday had arrived, the village abuzz with jubilant excitement and poised nerves. Phantom didn’t even have to assume how unorthodox today would be, for today she had awoken on her own and not to one of Kipo’s proclamation of exhilaration. The woman could hear the bustling of the villagers below, a sense of delinquency settled in her gut for how long she had been out while others struggled to prepare for the day. An intense yawn ripped through her, tears prickling the corners of her eyes which squeezed so tightly her ducts choked. She shook her head vigorously and stood from her bed, tightening her kimono before rushing for her cloak and out the door of her cottage.

To the woman’s luck and relief, she hadn’t missed breakfast, which means it was still rather early. Troy and his father had been up for a while preparing a special Hawliday meal to get everyone’s gears running for the busy day ahead, much to everyone’s delight. It’s gonna take a lot of fuel for the agenda today, nobody was safe from chores and tasks that needed to get done. Breakfast consisted of the usual flapjacks, but tasted and smelled of hot cocoa, for Troy had the genius idea of mixing the chocolate powder with the batter. Clever, and thoroughly delicious.

The morning chant was visibly more bright and energetic, another tactic to get everyone pumped on adrenaline for the day. Phantom hummed along while the villagers around her shouted out the lyrics to Yumyan’s theme, chewing her savory meal slowly. Benson and Troy beside her sang along with their mouths full, laughing at each other in their messy mannerisms. Troy wiped his thumb against the corner of Benson’s lips, ridding him of stray syrup droplets. Benson’s cheeks darkened, Troy giggling at his expression as he wiped his hand off on a napkin.

“Alright, alright! Settle down, we got a lot to do!”

Molly announced, clipboard dwarfed by her paw while Kipo sprang up from her seat to join the feline. The villagers quieted and listened intently to the matter at hand, Molly clearing her throat and beginning to go down the list.

“First things first; supper preparation. We have a lot of mouths to feed, more so then usual, so I’ll need a team of our finest cooks on deck to retrieve ingredients and prepare the food.”

From there she read off a list of names, villagers who were called out standing and forming into a group in front of the stage she stood upon. The last ones consisted of Troy, Benson and Roberto. Kipo gave them a map on where to find all the ingredients, from an overgrown field of vegetation to the best fishing hole in Las Vistas. Benson gave her a mock salute, the latter mirroring the action just as he turned to lead the group out the dining hall and into the winter wonderland outside. Troy and Benson slipped their hands into matching mittens, then clasped them, walking side by side out the hall.

“Jamack, Theaotters, you’re on carol duty. Get those lyrics memorized and instruments tuned-“

“The songs are crucial! It’s one of the most important aspects of Hawliday, you’ll do great, I believe in you!”

Kipo gave a thumbs up, her reassurances doing nothing to quell the stress in the mentioned mutes. Jamack gave a nervous nod and thumbs up back, Puck sneezing into his arm. Phantom rolled her eyes, knowing that if it weren’t for the weather they’d be sweating bullets by now. The frog and his companions abandoned the hall to get to work, their stress lying in mental work rather than physical.

“The rest of who is left will help finalize decorations and setup for tonight. Carvers!”

A group of toughened felines cried out in attention with a raise of their axes, Molly pointing to them, then outside as she spoke.

“We need picnic tables and quick! Long ones with plenty of room, and as many plates and utensils as possible!”

The heap of Timbercats who’s expertise lie in carving abandoned the hall with a rumble in the floor, Kipo’s bones rattling with their thunderous footsteps. The girl peeked over at the clipboard, then to who was left, which consisted of a handful of villagers, the rest of her friends, and Phantom.

“Perfect! We need to setup the story area, stage and make decorations for the dinner tables.”

She listed off the tasks on her fingers, those who were left nodding along and keeping in mind their own ideas and suggestions.

With tasks assigned, things began to run more smoothly. Phantom rolled out blankets set out the day before in the now vacant dining hall, the floor being turned into a soft pallet of quilts and pillows fitting for children. She looked up as Wolf plopped down the last of the cushions, Mandu doing her part and kicking out a thick roll of duvets. A buzz of quickly beating wings above alerted her to Dave’s return, a box of assorted ornaments in his arms for the freshly cut pine setup to the side of Yumyan’s throne. Once set down, Lio and Kipo got to work on decorating the tree, keeping in mind their use of space. Lio smiled, looking over to his daughter as she hooked a round red ornament to a lonely branch.

“Just like back in the burrow eh, Kipo?”

“Yeah, but this time, with a lot more friends.”

Kipo giggled in agreement just as Yumyan reached above her to top the tree with a golden star. It shimmered magnificently, rays of luminescence from lights strung to the ceiling bouncing off its smooth surface. Molly appeared and placed the multitude of children’s books on Yumyan’s throne for later, all of them holiday themed. From a faded copy of Frosty the Snowman to the tales of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Molly’s ear flicked in amusement, and she turned to Phantom who busied herself with flattening out any wrinkles left in the blankets.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a clown nose would you?”

“Hm-? No, why?”

Kipo glanced from the feline to Phantom, and it clicked, yet Molly shrugged anyways and sent her a suggestive look of amusement.

“Just curious.”

As noon passed, the retrieval team returned, smelling of herbs and raw vegetables. Phantom and the others had moved to the village’s main clearing, beginning to work on leveling out the ground and revealing the grass below the snow. Blackberry paused in her task in ridding the village as a living snow shovel, her beak dripping of melted water as Troy and Benson bound up.

“Wow! How long have y’all been working on this?”

Benson said in awe, gazing at the castle of frost they’ve been busy on constructing. There were lots of children coming, story time wouldn’t be enough to entertain them, plus all that extra snow had to go somewhere. Kipo emerged from the mountain of snow pushed up by Blackberry, her Jaguar arms contracting from when she used them to mold bricks of snow.

“I’d say an hour and a half now? It’d be a lot longer had Blackberry not been here.”

She said, the avian growing bashful and trying her best to hide behind Phantom in all her shyness. The woman smiled softly and rubbed at her feathers, the Mega-vulture beginning to rumble with purrs.

The castle truly was something to behold. In a way it resembled an old world bouncy castle butbigger and more closed off. It was complete with a draw bridge (which of course didn’t work), windows, a large rounded entrance, two towers in the back corners and steps leading up to the wall where ‘guards’ usually paced in patrol. They weren’t quite finished, but took a break to greet the return of the chefs. Kipo hugged Troy and Benson, looking to the mounds of ingredients brought back, which was soon carried off to the kitchen.

“As much as we’d like to chat, we gotta get those meals together.”

Troy sighed out with a tired smile, Lio appearing whilst clapping his hands free of snowflakes.

“I’ll help them in the kitchen, Kipo. I trust you’ll be alright?”

He hummed, but didn’t even need to ask to know the answer. She was so capable and responsible, a perfect balance to her goofy, optimistic personality. She nodded eagerly. The man placing a kiss on her temple before leaving with the boys and Roberto up to the kitchen.

“Alright, let’s finish this and help the cats in making table decorations.”

Kipo hummed, Mandu squealing as she popped up from the hill of snow alongside Wolf. They shivered, and Blackberry crooned apologetically, having accidentally buried them beneath the surface of the hill.

—

Like a festive puzzle, the sun had set and all the pieces were set in stone, making the perfect Hawliday image. The clearing now consisted of a stage, rows of picnic tables and seats sat in front of it, decorative table pieces going down the middle were spaced out evenly and put together well. They settled on lanterns, gathering fireflies inside for some animation to the decor, and surrounding them with pine cones and ribbons of green and red. But the furniture wasn’t the only thing all dressed up, the people were as well. Thought the night shrouded the village, it’s darkness didn’t, the lights Jamack and Phantom strung up giving the village a cozy golden glow.

Despite all they did today, Kipo and her friends still had time to figure out their own fanciful attire for the night. Troy and Benson were dismissed from the kitchen to get ready, being dragged out by Asher and Dahlia all excited to do their hair and Troy’s makeup. Kipo urged Wolf and Mandu to change, the former refused, while the latter became overwhelmed with joy as Kipo placed a headband of antlers made from sticks on her head, allowing the pig to join in on the festivities costume-wise.

Phantom sat in her cottage perplexed, stomach churning with nerves as she stared in a mirror. She didn’t want to disappoint Kipo by not dressing up, but also hated the only dress she could find in her size. It constricted her movements, plus stuck to her skin uncomfortably. It was an off-shoulder black dress that reached down to her ankles, two slits ran down the sides exposing her legs covered by cozy leggings meant to block out the cold. She was no stranger to exposing skin, but in this way it just looked and felt weird. Eventually she grunted and shook her head, steeling herself. Tonight was supposed to be special, she wasn’t about to let some strange insecurity ruin whatever good fun awaits. She threw her discarded kimono over the mirror, refusing to belittle her reflection any longer. She grabbed a wooden box off the desk beside her bed, the same one she brought with her when fetching decorations with Jamack a couple weeks ago, and with her cloak around her shoulders, descended down the stairs of her cottage.

Kipo peered over the clearing now fit on hosting her Hawliday party, the electric echo of a microphone being adjusted bringing her attention to the stage. Jamack and his companions fretted over their instruments and whatever other tools they needed to perform, afraid their crowd would arrive any second when they aren’t fully prepared. The otters wore Hawliday-themed scarves, Jamack in his usual black suit but with a black overcoat on to block out the cold, a tuft of holly tucked into the coat’s pocket right over his heart. His hands covered by black gloves worked on fixing the microphone, a tired yet irritated look on his face twisting into one of victory once the mic began to work properly.

“Testing... testing...”

He hummed into the microphone, his voice bouncing off the trees surrounding the clearing. He then nodded in approval and sent a thumbs up to Puck, who coughed and gave him one back. Kipo brought her clasped hands up to her chest, animalistic grunts and her father’s voice making her turn around. Lio waved his arms as he guided Song in the right direction, the huge platters of food in her grasp being slipped from the kitchen and out to the clearing. The slabs of wood on ones side of the clearing acting as trays for the platters warmed up the second food was placed among them, the gargantuan clay casserole dishes wafting off something delicious. Kipo watched as course after course was dropped off by her mother. Green bean casserole, pumpkin and herring pie, macaroni and Chèvre Sister’s cheese, mashed potatoes, a thick vegetable stew, and of course, a huge pot of hot cocoa surrounded by an army of syrup-sicles and mugs. Lio looked to his wife and hugged her finger, the Mega-monkey woman smiling with complete adoration in her eyes and love in her heart. She pointed to herself then, grunting as she made a heart with all six of her arms and eventually pointed to him. His cheeks grew dark, an uncontrollable grin stretching across his lips.

“I love you too, Song. Happy Hawliday.”

He hummed, to which she nodded in reciprocation. Monkey or not, that was still his wife, who he vowed to cherish through sickness and health. She’ll be returned to normal one day, he could feel it, like something hugged him and whispered that all would be well.

“Hey dad? Where’s everyone else?”

Kipo asked worriedly, looking around for her friends both burrow and surface dwellers. He opened his lips to respond, had Dahlia’s voice not cut him off.

“Right here, Kipo!”

The girl turned and gasped out, her friends nearly unrecognizable. Troy and Benson wore black suits and matching bow ties, which were red with green stripes. Troy’s hair was slicked back, a thin strip of eyeliner accenting the top of his eyes. He had a green napkin folded into the suit’s pocket, the corner sticking out sharply. Benson’s wild, hatless hair was styled thanks to the girls’ efforts, a red napkin erected from his pocket. The only thing that didn’t really match was their shoes, their favorite sneakers covering their feet, which Kipo made no protest them. It made their youth pop out. Asher wore a white suit and red bow tie, a red ribbon keeping her hair in a high ponytail while any strays were slicked back, along with her bangs. She resembled a candy cane in a way. Her sister, however, was almost exclusively in red. A dazzling red dress accompanied by equally sparkling red slippers made her shimmer, black leggings beneath her dress blocking the cold from the skin of her legs, a thick black ribbon wrapped around her waist, a bow being tied together in the back by Asher. She had her usual bun, but for the occasion wore red lipstick and black eyeshadow, Kipo guessed Troy and Dahlia did each other’s makeup, a usual occurrence, especially at sleep overs. A thick coat of dark brown fur kept her from freezing, and gave her a rich, royal appearance. Kipo squealed, arms shifting into Jaguar form as she hugged them all to her.

“You guys look amazing!”

She shouted happily, the children laughing and wriggling free from her grasp. They looked over her own appearance, which consisted of s frilly green and red gown, a soft white collar of cured Mega-bunny fur surrounding her neck. She must’ve found the dress then added her own decorations. Her usual sneakers were replaced by red slippers, green leggings keeping from her shivering the entire night. All that, and she still had her signature Kipo-esque ponytail, a reflection of her mother’s own appearance.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Asher said with a clap of her hands. A soft trampling of grass made Troy look down and begin to coo at Mandu’s sliver of a costume, yet Wolf behind her looked the same, save for a branch of holly clipped to the ear of her pelt. Troy sent her a thumbs up, which Wolf took in appreciation, her scowl fading to a sweet smile.

“I have a gift for you, Kipo.”

Phantom’s whispy voice sounded, and appeared from below Blackberry’s shadow, who perched beside the now completed snow castle calmly, form rising and falling with each great breath she took. Without the darkness covering her, the group came to the same conclusion within their mind. If it weren’t for the signature mask and weapon, Phantom would be a whole new person.

“Woah.”

They turned to Jamack, his voice ringing out due to his close proximity with the microphone. He fumbled in a panic to cover the mic, flushing a deep red he’d blame on the cold if anybody asked. The woman rolled her eyes and pulled her arms from the cover of the cloak, holding the box out to the girl. Kipo took it gingerly, and with a gentle shake, heard multiple edges hit the top and bottom of the confinement. She popped the latch, the wooden cover creaking as she pushed the top up. A quiet gasp left her, pulling the Polaroid of Doag and Hoag out carefully, as if it was made of thin porcelain and if she gripped too hard it would shatter. She looked through the rest of the photos in the box, all different sizes from multiple cameras being used, and all depicting her missing people.

Tears welled up in her eyes, Phantom blinking and going to apologize had Kipo not flung her arms around the woman. She froze, unsure what to do, and eventually freed her arm to pat the girl’s head.

“Thank you...”

Kipo mumbled, voice muffled by the woman’s stomach. She sniffled and Phantom sighed out in relief that these were tears of appreciation rather than distress.

“You’re welcome.”

She replied, form relaxing as she freed her other arm and embraced the child comfortingly. Song’s alerted grunts broke the silence, Kipo separating and hastily wiping at her eyes as the promise of company was announced, she tucked the box into the frills of her dress, composing herself with a new sort of air to her joy. As the children stared at the entrance in anticipation, Phantom turned to side eye Jamack, the frog croaking abruptly and slouching. If he was still a tadpole, his tail would be tucked between his legs. His worries faltered as she reached into the pocket of her cloak and revealed the hidden mistletoe, hinting to their plan. He eased up and sighed out in relief, then sent her a nod. She stuffed the mistletoe back into her pocket and looked to the entrance, Molly and Yumyan appearing beside her like big burley body guards to a celebrity, arms crossed and looking serious as ever. Yumyan was in his normal flannel, he is the leader after all, he couldn’t go hiding in a Santa costume waiting for a war to break out in his domain. Meanwhile his second in command wore a vest the same shade as her usual flannel over a white dress shirt, a black bow tie around her neck. Molly glanced over Phantom’s athletic curves accented by the dress she wore. The feline purred and nudged at the woman.

“Don’t you look all dressed up.”

She hummed, Phantom chuckling and turning the nose of her mask to the Timbercat.

“Only for you.”

“You flatter me.”

Their teases came to a halt as a chorus of hisses and rattles sounded from the archway of the village entrance. Song’s eyes could be seen trailing after whoever had arrived, which at this point, could correctly be assumed to be the Umlaut Snakes. Cotton was the first to appear from the darkness outside the village, the lights above illuminating the multitude of scales covering her form. She had a red scarfed wrapped tightly around her neck, guitar strapped to her back securely. There was a angry look to her eyes, her slits so sharp it’s a wonder her gaze didn’t split in half whoever dared stare back. Her tongue poked out, a dull hiss sounding as it flicked in the air. Camille appeared behind her, a lazy but relaxed look on her face, guitar also secured to her back.

A Timbercat pushed through the crowd of villagers, white as the snow around them and popping with a pink flannel. Their arms wrapped around the neck of a lime green snake who parted from their kind to greet the feline. The latter purred, the two embracing having been apart for some time now. Cotton turned back from the scene to Yumyan approaching, Kipo at his side, the girl had a hopeful twinkle in her eyes, one Cotton softened at.

“Happy Hawliday...”

She grumbled, looking aside in an avoiding manner, Camille drew closer to her, the end of her tail wrapping around Cotton’s.

“It’s Hawliday, babe,”

She corrected in a hushed tone. Cotton hummed then.

“Right- Hawliday. Happy Hawliday.”

“It’s good to see you again, Kipo.”

Camille greeted the girl then, leaning down to her height. Kipo grinned and did a bow, lifting the cloth of her gown.

“I’m happy you decided to keep up on my invitation.”

She replied, to which a hissy laugh left Camille.

“Trust me- it was not easy convincing this one.”

She bumped her body against Cotton’s, who in turn slouched over with a redness to her scaley cheeks. It was then that the snakes began to separate, greeting Timbercats who appeared on their own, either sitting at a table or leaning against the trunk of the tree. As socialization grew, the band began to play the beginning of ‘Jingle Bells,’ upping the festive atmosphere. Soon, more guests began to appear. Thundering hooves alerted Kipo to the presence of the Chèvre sisters and their loyal mute hogs, Mandu running to the entrance with Wolf in tow. The piglet greeted the larger versions of her kind, the two hogs rumbling and nuzzling their noses against her tiny frame. Wolf helped the Chèvre sisters through the entrance and to a seat, all the while conversing about the weather and how warm it suddenly felt despite the conditions. One thought they were in a building, but Wolf reassured that they were indeed still outside. Perhaps the warmth came from the atmosphere of the people rather than the Earth.

Phantom hummed to herself the song that was playing, sipping sweet, homemade apple cider brought by Amy and Brad, from a champagne glass dug up by a few Timbercats seeking to make the party just a little more adult friendly.

“I didn’t know Puck could sing so beautifully...”

Phantom murmured absentmindedly, comparing the last time she heard him to now. Kipo choked on her cocoa, and pointed behind the woman with a drawled out ‘uhh...’ in awkwardness. Phantom turned around to see Jamack singing into the microphone, eyes closed as he passionately performed the lyrics he had but a day to memorize. Phantom spat out her cider, the thin neck of the glass shattering in her grip, glass sliding off her claws to the ground below.

“Oh-! I’ll go get something to clean that up with-“

Kipo uttered, picking up her gown and rushing off for some napkins. Phantom growled and leaned against the table, wishing in some magical fashion she could suddenly go deaf. He came to a close, the huge crowd that had gathered since the beginning of the party clapping and chanting the perfect performance. The frog waved out, walking down the steps of the stage with his overcoat flowing behind him. The otters took in the glory for a few moments more, and followed in his footsteps as they took a break for some food and drink. But Jamack had other matters to take care of.

“Okay, where are the- what happened?”

He asked, staring at the shards and curve of the broken champagne glass scattered around the table Phantom sat at.

“Nothing. What’s your question?”

She huffed grumpily, making him roll his eyes at her pissy attitude. Kipo appeared and started scooping the glass, Phantom waving her off to clean the mess she caused in the first place. They also needed some privacy if they’re going to continue on their plan. With Kipo out the picture and glass plucked from the table, they were finally free to talk amongst themselves.

“I’m back on in about twenty minutes. Where are the boys?”

Jamack asked, looking around for the couple. Phantom herself took a glance about the crowd, but saw no signs of them. She gripped the bridge of her nose beneath her mask, inwardly delirious at the fact that she lost track of them so quickly. She whistled for BlackBerry, the Mega emerging from the tree line nearby and prodding the tip of her beak against Phantom now that she was standing. She climbed onto the curve of her head, the avian lifting her neck and giving the woman a literal birds eye view. She peered about the multiple faces spotting the village clearing, their voices heard even at the height she sat at. That’s when she spotted them, and in the perfect position too, sitting on a bench in solitude. Once on the ground, Phantom gestured for Jamack to follow, leading him to the tree Troy and Benson sat beneath. They were so close, and still hadn’t been spotted, ready to climb the trunk had a duo of colorful snakes and a lone hamster block their path.

“Hey! Jamack, right? Your singing was great!”

The two yelped in surprise, looking about the trio blocking their path. Of course the musically oriented mutes would have something to say, and at such a bad time too.

“Oh- well thank you. Fun fact, I only had a day to memorize those lyrics.”

Jamack couldn’t help but brag, crossing his arms with a smirk accenting his smug features. The hamster gasped in awe, the two snakes sharing a look of shock.

“Just a day?”

“And you didn’t even stutter!”

The hamster squeaked out, shaking her hands vigorously, stars shining in her eyes. Or maybe those were the lights... Phantom did a double take at movement, Troy standing and holding out his hand for Benson to grasp, the two heading for food. Phantom sighed, their chance lost, and left Jamack to his gloating. The night is still young, they’ll get another chance.

Hopefully.

Jamack didn’t even notice she was gone until the otter with glasses called to him, to which he looked around and saw no trace of her. Guilt struck him, but it lasted as long as an ocean wave caressing the shores. He had a show to do, people to impress, he’ll get another break soon enough. He waved to the trio praising his talents and left for the stage, coat fanning out behind him elegantly.

At some point, Wolf and Kipo took up the empty space in front of the stage and began to dance when Jamack sang out the lyrics to ‘Jingle Bell Rock,’ the energy of the song being too much to just sit and enjoy. They had to live it, channel that energy. One by one mutes joined them, until eventually the floor was scattered with those either frolicking with a partner or on their own. Amy and Brad laughed, swinging each other around hand in hand past Phantom, who stood aside sucking on a syrup-sicle. Grass crunching behind her made her turn her head, looking out the corner of her eye to a certain feline approaching. Molly stood beside her with a confident smile, the sleeves of her dress shirt now rolled up past her elbows.

“Care to dance?”

“Hmm... not much of a dancer.”

Phantom replied, placing her hand into Molly’s paw. The feline enclosed her fingers, the two walking onto the dance floor.

“But if you can change my mind, do show me.”

Molly laughed at the challenge, the two coming to a stop and shifting into a slow waltz. They twirled delicately, keeping up to pace with each other and talking amongst one another as if nobody else was in the world but them. Every time Phantom giggled Molly would smile, knowing such a noise from the woman was a rarity.Eventually going slow turned boring, and they took to more bold measures, breaking out into the snappy world of salsa, allowing Molly to employ her strength and Phantom to use her flexibility to their advantage. They spun in a circle connected hand in paw, coming back together like magnets and pulling apart once more in the form of Molly spinning the woman. Her dress fanned out, coat flying off her shoulders at the speed she twirled at. Despite the void of her attire, it somehow sparkled from the lights above, one could blame it on the snowflakes drifting from the canopy above if they wanted to. Molly caught her in a dip, tail coming around to wrap around and brush against the woman’s shoulders.

“What big eyes you have.”

Phantom chuckled, staring into Molly’s electric blue orbs. The feline could only laugh, lifting her back up with a paw at the curve of her waist, keeping in mind the weapon strapped there.

“All the better to see you with.”

Phantom giggled in reply, their close proximity causing Molly’s whiskers to tickle her shoulders. Realizing it was the end of the song, the two parted ways, Phantom to get back to her plan and Molly to help Yumyan with incoming story time. The woman’s spirit restored, she went to the side of the stage where Jamack would descend, the frog waving to the crowd and yawning once in front of her.

“Alright- where to?”

He mumbled out tiredly, hands going to his back and popping tension out his spine. Phantom thought to herself, fingers rubbing at her chin. Troy and Benson liked to be involved, especially if it’s something they’ve never done before, so...

“Story time should be starting soon, I think they’re going to go watch.”

She concluded, the frog nodding and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat. He then looked over her form, a hint of envy in his eyes.

“How are you not cold?”

Phantom hummed in confusion, reaching up to tighten her cloak when she realized she wasn’t wearing it. She gasped, looking around her feet then to the floor, seeing it had been flung just outside the dancing floor. She went over and bent to pick it up, swiping off any grass or dirt that might’ve stuck to it. She thought back to Jamack’s question, and felt about her cheeks and neck. She was flustered, all that blood rushing up to her head brought warmth. She shook her head and pulled her cloak over her shoulders, the two side by side as they turned for the dining hall. Blackberry acted as their elevator once again, and just in time. She could hear Molly’s voice booming out the tale of Ol’ Saint Nick. They peered inside, seeing the crowd of mute children on their pillows and blankets listening intently to the stories. Even Wolf was there, head in her hands as the tales enraptured her. Kipo stroked Mandu in her lap, just as focused on the book, if not more. They spotted Troy and Benson in the stands rather than amongst the soft pallet, Benson’s eyes all starry as he absorbed the stories he’s never heard before. Troy payed attention as best he could, finding his boyfriend’s expressions more entertaining than the book Molly read from.

They snuck around the stands, taking the seats behind the couple undetected. Phantom shuffled through the pocket of her cloak, her eyes widening as she found nothing there. She gulped and searched her other pocket, Jamack looking over in her flurry of panic.

“What’s wrong?”

He whispered as quietly as possible, Phantom almost missing him had the adrenaline not heightened her senses. She placed her hands in front of her, looking to the frog with eyes the size of saucers.

“I lost it.”

“You what-?”

“I think it fell out when Molly spun me.”

“Damn- nice moves by the way.

“Not the time.”

“Right- sorry.”

“But thanks anyways.”

Phantom sighed out in irritation, palms smoothing back against her mask in vexation. She didn’t even have a chance to wallow in pity before a childish voice called out to her.

“She’s Rudolph!”

A kitten pointed out, the woman snapping her head up. In all her trouble she didn’t even realize Molly moving on, now reading Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. The pictures of antlered creatures now had all the children staring at her, the woman going rigid at the tiny eyes of kittens and other mute younglings on her. Jamack smirked, Puck peeking into the hall and rasping for him to come down in five. The frog stood then, patting her shoulder with little sympathy.

“Yeah... good luck with that.”

“Screw you frog.”

Jamack left just as Phantom was hounded by children, Troy and Benson taking notice to her presence and trying desperately to save her from mute kids asking her impossible questions and to perform unrealistic tasks. No- her nose doesn’t glow. No she can’t fly!

Jamack pulled at the lapels of his suit once on the ground again, something being crushed beneath his dress shoes, he looked down, moving his foot off the tuft of plastic mistletoe tied together by twine. He picked it up carefully, brushing off whatever debris inhabited his soles. So she did drop it. He stared at it with an empty stare, thinking back to how free and happy she looked in Molly’s arms.

She’s gone through so much, most of it because of him and his kind. She deserved all the joy in the world, he just wishes he could be another source, if only he’d gather the courage to apologize. But what was he to apologize for? As a child he has almost zero control over who he was, and now look at him. It was all for nothing.

“Jamack- come on!”

Puck rushed down from the stage and tugged at his arm, the frog stumbling after the otter. The mistletoe was stuffed into his pocket as he was led off to the stage for the night’s last performance.

Little did he know, the party was far from over.

In the shadows of the forest a figure stood, crossbow in their grasp as they listened to the disgusting sound of mutes and their ability to speak. It was unnatural, and made their gut twist in resent, they loaded their arrow, and continued quietly through the bushes.

Phantom finally freed herself from the grubby paws and claws of the kids, their attention stolen as Yumyan Saint Nick stole the spotlight. She stood at the entrance, dusting herself free of fur and scales as Yumyan guffawed cheerily, just like in the stories. The children scrambled to be held, snakelings wrapping around his arms and kittens as well as hamsters latching onto his tail, all shouting out their requests for Hawliday. He sat down on his throne, now going one by one in hearing out their wishes. The leader was now complete mush, eyes glossy at how much serotonin being Saint Nick brought him. Molly stood to the side like a loyal elf in a vest, helping kids down to run off either to their parents or the snow castle. Phantom smiled, pulling her cloak close to her as she left the dining hall. Blackberry was still perched outside, waiting for her return. The avian crooned, head lying flat on the bridge as Phantom approached, the woman ruffled the feathers amongst her head and leaned against her great companion, a deep breath leaving her.

Life was strange.

You can go all your years believing one thing only for it to change in just a few weeks.

She didn’t have to help Kipo, she didn’t have to give in to the curiosity of the burrow girl, but she did, and now she can say with confidence that her life is better than ever before. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized just how inevitable meeting the girl was. She became friends with the Timbercats, with Cappuccino, they were bound to encounter each other at least one of these days, and all this would still play out the same. She dare not to sound cheesy, but there was that burning question in the back of her mind...

Is this what destiny feels like?

Blackberry squawked quietly, puzzled by Phantom’s long silence. She even began to assume the woman had fallen asleep, when the latter rose and climbed onto her beak gingerly.

“Alright, let’s go find that mistletoe.”

Once back at the clearing she leapt off Blackberry’s beak to begin her search amongst the dance floor and the sidelines for the mistletoe, growing more feverish the longer she found it missing. Jamack watched her, wishing to inform her he had found it, but couldn’t bring himself to disappoint the crowd for a mere comment. They’ve come this far, she can wait a little longer. He went back to belting out the lyrics of their last song, the otters behind him giving their all on the instruments, a silent promise being made to go out on a high note. It was impossible not to remember greatness, after all.

Phantom huffed, crossing her arms as she thought back to other moments where she could’ve lost it when the flicker of light caught her attention. She looked up, Kipo walking on the sidelines with a lit candle in hand, slow as not to cause the flame to die out. The woman followed her behind the stage, where the trunk of the destroyed carving tree stood. Around one curve of it there appeared what resembled a memorial of the photos Phantom gathered for the girl. There stood Lio, Roberto, the burrow children, Dave, Mandu, Wolf and Benson. They held an aura of sorrow, frowns splayed across their faces despite the festive music playing just a couple meters away.

“How bleak.”

Phantom commented, the group turning to her in surprise. Candles and stray holiday decorations were placed amongst the shrine, dimly lit by the gentle flames of the candles. The flickering light illuminated the many smiling faces forever preserved in the photos, depicting happier times of the past.

“I know it looks that way but... there’s a brighter purpose for this.”

Kipo began to explain, placing the last candle in front of the Polaroid of Doag and her father.

“The Timbercats lost their scratching tree, we have lost our people. I felt if we can’t celebrate Hawliday in person we can always do it in spirit. I know they’re still out there, and if the Timbercats can find their scratching pole...”

She looked over as Asher brushed her thumb against the photo of her mom and dad, Dahlia leaning against her sister’s shoulder with a sad smile. Kipo’s expression went from soft and considerate to determined and confident, looking to the many faces of her fellow burrow people.

“Then we can find our people.”

Phantom nodded, watching as that spark within Kipo ignited once again, just as it has countless times before. She never gives up, an infinite stream of will power coursing through those gifted veins of hers.

“I am at your service, Kipo.”

The girl looked up at Phantom, who bowed respectively.

“I have been this whole time, but I think it’s about time I said it aloud,”

She rose once more, arms coming to rest against her hips.

“Anything you want of me, I will do my best to fulfill.”

Kipo smiled, then looked down to the gallery, a softness coming to her features.

“Thank you, Phantom. I think this will do for a long time, you have no idea what this means to us.”

“I can imagine it so... if I had a way to preserve those I care for, I’d do everything in my power to treasure such images,

Phantom shrugged, just as the cry of the crowd erupted at Jamack and the Theaotter’s finale. A perfect show, just as they strived for, and still with plenty of time to get Troy and Benson that kiss-

Phantom’s skin suddenly broke out in goosebumps, her head swinging to stare into the darkness behind them.

They were being watched, it was a familiar feeling that haunted her in this world, eyes full of malicious intent lie in wait. But they weren’t directed towards her. The world spun slowly, the crowd’s dying cheers becoming muffled as she turned to Kipo with wide eyes, the girl staring with blissful ignorance at the glowing memorial. The whistle of a crossbow being shot broke the sedated silence, Phantom moving so quickly the assailant didn’t even have time to blink. Her body covered the girls, her head being lowered inches away from the end of the arrow. She closed her eyes, unsure of what would happen, but ready for the outcome.

The arrow bounced off the bone of her mask harmlessly, the speed it flew at making it spin in the air before puncturing the ground, a small crack broke across the mask, Phantom wincing at the sound. A gasp sounded from the bushes, as well as panicked retreat. Phantom tilted her head, the cover of her mask moving to reveal one of her golden eyes, the slits constricting into a sharp, knife-like edge fit for a predator.

Lio cried out his daughter’s name and wrapped his arms around her protectively, her head being pushed into the crook of his neck. All eyes bore into the darkness of the forest.

It was silent, but Phantom could sense that somebody was still there.

And they knew it.

They got to their feet and ran, turning from the hunter into the hunted. Phantom was quick to follow, her cloak discarded and naginata unsheathed as her form disappeared into the inky blackness of the forest. All the ruckus pulled the attention of the crowd, questioning murmurs passing through the air. Kipo pushed away from Lio, reaching out into the forest.

“Phantom!”

She shouted, Jamack looking from her to the tree line with wide eyes. He dropped his coat and leapt for the trees, using his tongue and ability to stick to surfaces to fly between the oaks. Wolf went in as well, the hood of her pelt flying off her wild hair at the speed she sprinted at.

The hunted breathed hard, looking around wildly for landmarks as to where they were. It was like an ocean of trees, and whatever awaited them in the depths was cutting through the waves right for them. They stole a glance behind them and almost screamed, Phantom hot on their trail and gaining, but that wasn’t the source of all their fear. Her eyes, two specks of light aimed at them cut through the shadows and disappeared just as quickly, resurfacing just an inch closer every time. Her antlers camouflaged her with the environment, blending into the twigs and branches they fled through. If she closed her eyes and somehow managed to keep on their heels, they would’ve surely been dead by now. Phantom calculated their next move, and pulling her arm back threw her weapon forward. It struck the ground inches from their toes, the assailant screaming and picking up the pace. As she ran past, Phantom retrieved her weapon, pricking it up from its erected state by the pole.

Jamack from above watched their form dart between the streaks of moonlight, and flinging himself forward, aimed right for their feet. His tongue whipped against their calves, the assailant falling forward with a grunt. Phantom rustling through the bushes right behind them motivated them to stand and continue forth. Their legs burned and ached, yet they couldn’t stop, not now.

Her cause was worth every second of suffering.

They took a sharp turn, Phanton flying past and into a bush of thorns. The woman cried out, like a beast caught in snares, and struggled to free herself. Meanwhile they laughed hysterically and charged for the tree line ahead, but were far from freedom. Wolf could see their path through the disturbed bushes, and began to run parallel to their route in a way that she’d be able to cut them off.

“Phantom- are you alright?”

Jamack clung to a trunk, Phantom grunting and hissing at the thorns scraping her skin.

“I’m fine-! Go, go!”

She growled and waved at him to follow after the foe, and as he left, she looked down and began to tear away at the dress captured by thorned branches.

The dull beating of dragonfly wings made their heart soar, the light of freedom shining at the edge of the forest. They were so close- just a few more steps and-!

“Agh!”

They grunted as Wolf rammed into their side with a grunt, knocking them into the ground. She successfully intercepted and stunned them, their gas mask fogging up at how hard they breathed, cloak now covered in kicked up debris and leaves from the surrounding bushes. They scrambled for their crossbow, aiming it at the child who gasped and froze on the spot at the sight. If they couldn’t kill Kipo, then one of her friends will have to do instead...

An animalistic cry made their head shoot to the side, a scream being cut off as the sharp teeth of Phantom’s mask glistened in the moonlight when she broke through the bushes. They lost their grip on the weapon as they were tackled by Phantom, the two rolling out the tree line and down a small hill. Phantom pinned them against the grass, their breathing shallow and stuttering at how close she was. She leaned down, the nose of her skull mask inches from brushing against their goggles. Their eyes were sore having been widened in terror for so long, steam bellowing from her nostrils and against their face. She rose just a little then, in all her grandeur as her serrated antlers raised the very heavens above. They were sharp- and could kill them if she so chose. But they wouldn’t let her have that decision, they couldn’t... they refused to fail. They quickened their breathing, keeping her focus on them while their hand sneaked for the arrows lining their belt.

“Merry Christmas.”

Phantom’s eyes narrowed, something glistening off her face all too late. She looked up, their arm raised, only to bring down the arrow gripped tightly in their hand. She howled out like a wounded beast, the arrow being struck into her previously dislocated shoulder. They continued to push it in, changing positions and flipping her onto her back. They twisted the arrow, savagely so, a sinister smile spreading their lips back into a maniacal grin beneath their cover.

“Get off of her!”

Wolf demanded as she broke through the tree line, Jamack right behind her. Phantom scrambled to hold her hand out, stopping the two in their tracks.

“Stay... stay back!”

She stuttered, her voice wavering into a high pitch near the end. The pain fueled her wrath, and something else, the monster inside growing and eventually escaping in the form of a banshee-like scream of agony.

Blackberry’s head snapped up at the distant shrill, giving her own screech and running off with thunderous steps to the source. Kipo looked after the avian, Phantom’s cry making a chill go down her spine. She sat on the stage now, surrounded by mutes and close friends on high alert for anyone else daring to disturb their party. The festivity failed to dull, but for now, everyone was on edge, keeping a close eye on their children and each other for possible threats. She looked to the note that was attached to the arrow, the paper cold yet at the same time burning the tips of her fingers. The arrow meant to strike her down on a day she worked so hard to put together bore a message. She wasn’t sure how to feel, it was ominous and foreboding yet bore just two simple words and a signature.

‘Merry Christmas.’

‘-Emilia’

Phantom’s shriek sent a shockwave around her, the assailant going rigid and falling off of her while clawing at their bleeding ears. Wolf and Jamack fell back, their heads ringing, any noise around them was muffled by an ear-splitting white ringing bouncing around in their skull. The assailant stood with a grunt, and with a wobble to their movements, climbed onto the dazed dragonfly. They kicked its side, forcing it up and into the air, their cloak flying around them at the breeze the insect’s wings brought. They kicked again as the bug failed to deliver speed and height, lacking the will to notice the darkness swept over them until it was too late. They turned their head, the last thing they saw being the throat of the great dragon as Blackberry engulfed them. Their scream was choked out of them, the avian’s jaws snapping shut. They were hastily devoured, entrails mixing with that of the dragonfly before being forced down into her gullet. A dull hiss left her, looking around with a wicked gaze for Phantom. She rubbed her beak against her wings, making it free of blood, and approached the down woman, the arrow erected from her shoulder which bled steadily. Jamack and Wolf groaned as they sat up, the shaking of the ground alerting them to Blackberry’s presence. She crooned and nudged Phantom’s side, the woman panting out shallow breaths as she reached up to caress her dear friend’s beak.

“I’m okay...”

She sighed out, going limp and staring up at the sky with a tired gaze.

“She’s okay...”

After helping her onto Blackberry’s head, the three guardians were guided back to the village. As gruesome as the sight was, they all knew taking the arrow out would quicken the bleeding, so they’re stuck watching it cut through the flesh of Phantom’s shoulder. Song moved aside at the entrance for the Mega-vulture, who leaned her neck over the archway and lowered her head against the grass. Jamack and Wolf slid off with Phantom leaning against the frog, her good arm wrapped around him. The bottom of her dress was in tatters, and other than the obvious arrow sticking out her shoulder, was covered in scrapes and cuts from the thorns she collided with in the pursuit of the assailant, who now slowly digested within the confines of Blackberry’s stomach. Kipo leapt off the stage, note discarded as she ran for Phantom. The woman looked to her and sighed, wincing as Jamack set her down on the closest seat at the end of one of the many picnic tables in the clearing.

“I’m sorry, Kipo. Didn’t mean to put everyone on edge like that.”

She mumbled, noticing the anxiety in many of the mute’s faces and mannerisms.

“No... no don’t apologize- it wasn’t your fault.”

Kipo reassured, just as her father and Wolf appeared with medical supplies in their arms.

“I much prefer living.”

She giggled out, hoping to lighten the situation. Phantom winced as Lio gripped the arrow, and with a warning nod, yanked it out. The woman lurched forward, cheeks puffing out as she kept from screaming, she slammed her fist against the table a couple times, before sitting up and releasing a wheezy puff of breath.

“I’m okay.”

Lio got to wrapping her arm, Jamack collapsing beside her and leaning against his knees. It was then that she noticed the bags beneath his eyes, and realized he had gone all day without a nap. Which given his anatomy aligned with the weather, wasn’t exactly the healthiest state to live in. Lio secured the bandages now tightly concealing her wound, making her arm stiff but strangely relieved of all pain, perhaps it was the constriction, but either way, she felt as if nothing had even happened. She thanked Lio and rustled Wolf’s hair, the two leaving with the supplies just as the woman turned to the frog.

“You okay?”

A tired chuckle left Jamack, shaking his head as he sat up with a deep inhale.

“Never felt better.”

He replied, and pulled the mistletoe from his pocket with a wink. She smiled, looking to a worried looking Troy and Benson on a bench ahead of them. They mutually agreed it was about time the boys experienced some sort of bliss today.

Troy rubbed Benson’s knuckles comfortingly, the latter’s heart beating relentlessly as the fright from earlier played on repeat in his head. That arrow was close, too close, and if Phantom hadn’t sensed their danger then-

“Hey.”

Troy murmured, tilting the boy’s chin up. His eyes rose to the mistletoe hanging above them, and following the trail, caught the familiar sight of glowing golden eyes. Troy hadn’t appeared to have spotted them though, and turning his gaze to him, Benson didn’t want him to find out either. He took a deep breath, and gripping Troy’s hand, pulled the boy towards him. Their lips collided in a sweet kiss, Troy’s eyeliner being displayed more as his eyes fluttered shut, arms coming to wrap around Benson’s neck in a soft embrace.

Phantom let out a sigh of relief from above, taking this moment to finally relax and slump against the branch she hid upon with Jamack. The frog pulled the mistletoe back up, crossing his arms beneath his head as he stared through the branches to the stars stretching across the night sky.

“Finally.”

They both uttered, pleased at finally having their plan work out after being interrupted time and time again every chance they got. Not this time though, this time, they gave the two boys a night worth remembering, and unknowingly much to contemplate regarding their dynamic with each other,

—

“Emilia! Sam hasn’t returned!”

“I thought so.”

Emilia kicked at her chair, hands flying across the desk throwing off papers and an assortment of lab equipment. Zane gulped, wishing he wasn’t the one who lost rock and papers with Greta on who should deliver the news to the woman. She had been on edge all day, snapping at anyone who wasn’t associated with Kipo, which included him, Greta and her other masked disciples. The rest of the burrow people lie in blissful ignorance to her true intentions, and how close she was to figuring out the cure to the mutes keeping their grip on the world. She sat up with a deep inhale, pushing stray locks from her face and releasing a sigh.

“Whatever. What matters is the message was delivered, another death not in vain.”

Despite the statement, there was zero remorse in her voice. She didn’t care for Sam, she didn’t care for anybody or anything, other than eradicating Kipo and the mutes she surrounded herself with. Zane didn’t dare voice whatever he was thinking, and followed as she left the lab to the festive upper deck of the cruise.

It was the holidays, after all.

They can afford a small loss in favor of a big break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a joy to write, I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season full of festivities and fun!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please don’t be afraid to let me know what you think and have a good day/night :)
> 
> (Side note: This could turn into a possible enemies to lovers slow burn depending on feed back, but currently isn’t thoroughly planned as I like the idea of focusing on Phantom as a character in her entirety. Who knows, could be fun, but isn’t currently an idea set in stone.)


End file.
